


The Master's Pet

by Shadow1877



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Original Work
Genre: (mostly implied) - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bipolar Disorder, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dark, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gore, Hallucinations, Horror, Implied Kidnapping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con (possibly), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Not too sure on it but there is, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Temporary Character Death, Vibrators, Whips, Yaoi, and lots of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1877/pseuds/Shadow1877
Summary: "What are you?" Sam unlocked one cuff and put it though the loop under the bench."Your twisted demon and elegant angel all in one," he whispered and he slipped a black silk blindfold onto Rhys.Follow these two characters as they try and find what they are missing with may twists and turns and dark pasts. Is Rhys really what he thinks he is? Does Sam really not want to remember things in his waking life?Based on Ai no Kusabi, it's okay if you haven't read/watched it since it's nothing big.This book was created through roleplay with a good online friend of mine so enjoy and please comment thank you~!Okay so this is rewritten one because our first one really wasn't planed to become a book. If you want to read the old one you can read it here http://shadow1877.deviantart.com/gallery/ all you have to do is type in a date that is over 18 and you will be in.Okay so now that Chapter 11 is up I am opening up on on all three accounts for questions! If you have questions or if you see anything we should change about TMP or any other story (on the other accounts) please tell us and we will answer as soon as possible! So ask any of the characters or us your questions!Help read chapter 16!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay so not much really happens besides an intro the actual Master/Pet starts in chapter three and on so just saying chapter two is more of a kinky sort. Please leave comments we love to know what you think! No serious we would love reviews so we can make it even better.
> 
> Please leave comments we love to know what you think! No serious we would love reviews so we can make it even better.  
> Also if you want photos of them here they are~
> 
> http://shadow1877.deviantart.com/art/Sam-593045041
> 
> http://shadow1877.deviantart.com/art/Rhys-593044667
> 
> Okay so now that Chapter 11 is up I am opening up on on all three accounts for questions! If you have questions or if you see anything we should change about TMP or any other story (on the other accounts) please tell us and we will answer as soon as possible! So ask any of the characters or us your questions!

There was a knock at the door and the man opened it.

"Yes?"

"Hello Sam,"

Sam, a young man aged twenty-four. No one knew much of him, only that he was an information broker and should never be trusted. He had a well-developed face and sharp jawline with raven brown messy short hair swept to one side. His jade green eyes held something no one could explain, as though he had seen much in his short life. He was of average built - about 5'9 to 6'0. He held nothing out of the ordinary about himself beside his sly smile and seeming to always have the upper hand on other people. Sometimes people thought he held a meek air around him but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"I brought you Rhys."

Rhys, a young man aged twenty-three. No one knew much of him, never seemed to hold any job. He was thin, with a well-developed face with dirty blond messy hair swept to either side side. His electric blue eyes held something no one could explain, as though he had seen much in his short life. He was of average built of 5'8 and held nothing out of the ordinary about him beside his eyes. Sometimes people thought he held a royal air around him but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Right now he was tranquilized, bound and blindfolded.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. Picking him up he closed the door, moving to the basement. As he set him down on the floor his phone rang. "Hello?"

As Sam spoke on the phone Rhys awoke and stayed very still as he tried to listen carefully to the conversation.

"Yes sir, he's here... yes sir, I understand...... s-sir? B-but sir!.... M-mas.... yes sir."

'None of this is useful...' Rhys thought to himself.

"Yes sir! Of course I will do what you say." He then whimpered. "Sir... I miss being with you."

Rhys shifted away a little.

"Master... he's so cute.... I-I can?" He sound happy and Rhys was beginning to get worried. "I will make sure to Master~. Yes sir! I will do whatever you ask to please you."

Rhys did not like the sound of that at all.

"Okay sir~." He closed his phone and smiled at Rhys. "Hello darling~. Master wants a good show today darling~" He sung as he pulled the blindfold off. "So I brought you yo my training room!"

The place was full of crazy stuff and Rhys recognized it as a possible BDSM room.

"Doesn't it look just wonderful?" He smiled.

"Oh fuck." Was all Rhys could say and move away from him faster.

Sam only smiled and walked over to a small table where he picked up a pen and clipboard. "Now, before we start I need you to sign this form so you can leave in twenty four hours alive and well."

"Hm. Well it seems that there's one small problem." Rhys hummed as he shifted his arms.

Sam smiled and undid both ropes. "There you go~."

"Where am I?" He finally asked as he rubbed his wrists. "What are you?"

"Your twisted demon and elegant angel all in one," he whispered. "Now for where you are~ just my training room for my master's pleasure."

"Your... Master?"

"My wonderful great master! I live to please him after he saved and fixed me!" He laughed.

Rhys glanced at the door quickly. This man was mad.

"He is a wonderful master!"

"Is that so?" Rhys asked as he slowly stood up. "What's he like?"

Sam giggled. "He's a wonderful great master who is what every pet wants!"

As he spun and laughed his phone rang and he stopped and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Rhys moved towards the door and looked at it. It was a medal door with no lock.

"It's most likely locked and protected." He mumbled but in the next second Sam was walking out with no trouble.

Rhys stared at it for only a second before trying it himself and getting a nasty electric shock. Rhys hissed in pain and shook his hand as he glared at the door and looked around for another exit. All around was just full concrete.

"Damn it." He moved to a box of handcuffs and smiled as he pulled open pair out. From there he moved back to his spot and shifted a few times and looked around with a sigh.

"....I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I'm back~" Sam smiled as he stepped in and looked at the clipboard. "Oh you didn't sign yet." He picked it up and held out the clipboard. "Come on~ I know you want this or else Master wouldn't have brought you to me~."

"I want what exactly?" He asked as he took the clipboard and read over it. It seemed to basically say that he couldn't sue and that he was allowing Sam to do anything he basically wanted. "I'm not signing this."

"Then I can wait~."

"Wait, what does this part mean?"

"Hm~?"

He motioned to him to come closer and pointed to the middle. "This."

"It's a pet confirmation, see?" Sam smiled and pointed at it, deciding to play along.

Rhys cuffed him and leaped up as he twisted Sam and cuffed his other hand behind his back.

Sam snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm~? What do you plan to do?"

He dragged him over to the door. "The door. How do you open it?"

"Mm, same as all in this house."

"Which is?"

"My DNA, heartbeat, brainwaves, fingerprints, and code."

Rhys tried to open it with his hand and the door ran a shock through both of them.

"Fuck!"

Sam smiled as Rhys pushed him against the door and it didn't react.

He paused as Sam pulled back and he poked the door, a harsh shock worse then any before running through him.

"Agh!" He growled and walked away as Sam laughed and took the handcuffs off. He found it all rather funny.

"Are you ready now~?"

"Not even close." Rhys growled as he sat on the ground.

"Mm too bad then. Looks like I'll use the dark room then." Sam sighed.

"Do your worst. I'm not signing that form."

"Alright, you asked for it." Sam sighed and gripped Rhys hair in a vice grip and pulled him up onto his feet before dragging him out of the room.

Rhys winced and clawed at Sam's hand as he looked around. It was just concert walls in a small hallway just big enough for two people. It was cold and the lights were harsh and the doors were all the same.

The taller man opened one of the doors and flung him into a five by five black room and slammed the door shut.

Rhys took a deep breath and huddled in a corner. Screams and maddening noise began to be played and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He could take it.

Sam sighed outside the door and sat down, concentrating.

Rhys screamed and thrashed as extreme pain pored into his mind. He gritted his teeth and curled up.

~Half An Hour Later~

Sam slowly turned the volume down and then opened the door holding the clipboard.

"Ready?"

"Fuck... you..." Rhys panted and glared at him from on the ground.

"Fine." And as he closed the door the volume and pain came louder and stronger.

Rhys cried out and clutched his head harder but refused to give in.

~One Hour Later~

Sam opened the door and looked in. "Sheesh, it's only twenty four hours."

Rhys had gone into a trans state to keep his mind sane.

"After twenty four hours you'll be fine."

Rhys kept silent.

"I'm not going to kill or scar you in any way."

Rhys mumbled something and looked up as Sam held the board out.

He took it but just stared at it.

Sam sighed and flicked out a baton that looked like a familiar style Rhys knew.

"Until you sign I can you any means I see fit to have you sign it."

Rhys sighed. "P.... pen?"

Sam held a pen out for him as the baton collapsed back into itself.

Rhys signed the paper and handed it back. "There."

"Good~ now we can get to the fun stuff." The taller man picked Rhys up so he had to wrap his legs around him and carried him back to the playroom.

"I'm an idiot." Rhys whispered. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all for you darling~ if you don't want to do something really, really badly just tell me~."

"Oh how sweet." Rhys said sarcastically but didn't struggle. "Just get it over with."

Sam smiled as he stripped off his shirt to show a lean chest before sinking to his knees. He teased the bound man's inner thighs with nips as Rhys stared at the wall ahead.

He tensed with his breath a little more shallow and shifted even as Sam began to kiss and lick his cock.

Sam noticed the small difference and moved on to experienced placed kisses and licks. Rhys could only bite his lip and concentrate on the wall but it was getting harder. Sam was beginning to nibble his tip, deep throating him and humming.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows together and bit his lip, hard.

Sam noticed it and pulled off. "Do you not like it?"

Rhys looked at him to see him sitting back looking a little sad.

"N..I um... I was just ...thinking?"

"I'm sorry, if you really don't like this I will stop."

"Well, I mean... You... you don't have to... "

"Master wants you to be pleased. If I'm not doing a good job then I am not pleasing my master."

"Who the hell is this "Master"?"

"My master is...." Sam paused and shook his head. "You will learn later darling," and he went back to sucking and humming around Rhys cock again.

"Ngh!" He gripped the seat, fully unprepared for it.

Sam took it and moved faster and tightened around Rhys. He licked up teasing him before swallowing. He bobbed his head and stroked Rhys balls, humming.

Rhys tilted his head back. "Fuck... mm, hah... hnn...."

Sam slowed down and pulled off. "I do not mind if you grip my hair or thrust into my mouth. I'm fine with it."

Rhys nodded as he tried to calm his breathing.

Sam continued then, changing styles every few minutes to make Rhys feel the best.

Rhys bucked his hips and moaned at the feeling. Sam responded with moaning loudly and melting a little.

From there Rhys ran a hand through the other man's hair and Sam purred. From there he used both hands to stroke Rhys balls as the smaller man gripped his hair and thrusted into his mouth.

Sam moaned louder and stopped moving his head instead using his tongue. Rhys thrusted a little harder into Sam's mouth at the feeling Sam made his body feel.

Rhys could only moan and watch him lustfully as the other man pulled his pants down and began to work himself open.

Sam sat back and stripped completely out of his pants as he gave him a very lustful look as he showed Rhys all that he could. He became as vocal as he could and Rhys soaked it all up.

Sam smiled at the look and grabbed a nearby large dildo he had set aside and mounted it dry, moaning as loudly as he could.

As Rhys came to his senses he slipped off the chair and crouched in front of Sam.

Sam gave him a lustful look, moaning and showing off all he had. He then pulled Rhys into a deep kiss for a minute before the other pulled away and nipped and sucked down Sam's neck.

"Ah~ oh darling~." Sam purred as he began to stroke Rhys' dripping cock. "Come closer~."

Rhys chuckled and moved closer.

Sam kissed him and slid Rhys' cock into him beside the dildo moaning as he pinched Rhys' nipples.

"Th-that's mmh! Better n-now haa...haa..."

"Ngh...!" Rhys thrusted up.

"Ahh~!" Sam arched up as he began to ride hard.

Rhys placed his hands on Sam's hips before slamming him down as he thrusted up.

"Ahh~! Mm! Yes!" Rhys continued as Sam drew him into another deep kiss. Rhys drew back slowly and pulled as Sam's bottom lip.

Sam moaned and smiled. "Do you... haa... l-like this?"

"Mm... I would like it more if you told me where I was."

The other man sat down. "Sorry darling, I can't, part of the contract."

Rhys lifted him up and pushed him down again.

"Ahh~ oh yes~."

Rhys slammed into him. "Of course you can... darling. Never mind the contract, in 24 hours, it'll be over. I'll find out sooner or later."

"Ahh! Mm~ so sorry only after 24 hours can I tell you." Sam smiled.

Rhys thrusted into him hard and fast.

"Ahh~." Sam moaned as he continued to smile and purred.

Rhys slowed.

"Mm~ time for something new I think~." Sam purred and walked away.

Rhys was silent as he watched Sam walk over to a wall of whips.  
Sam was something odd to Rhys. He showed his lust but didn't give into it.

As Rhys was thinking Sam was looking over a nine-tails.

"I saw you liked being whipped lightly."

"I don't like being... whipped... lightly."

"Well~ it said you did~." Sam smiled as he walked back to Rhys, cuffing him standing up with his hands above his head.

The slightly shorter man pulled on the cuffs slightly.

Sam smiled and slunk closer, running the chilled nine-tails along Rhys' body.

Rhys shivered a little and watched Sam. Sam smiled and tugged a blindfold on. "Ready~?" Sam breathed and nibbled Rhys ear.

"Mmhm..."

Sam struck him across the back once and Rhys arched his back, giving a small whimper.

Sam smiled and pinched Rhys' bottom before giving another strike.

Rhys pulled on the handcuffs and tried to shift away.It hurt so much, but it also turned him on.

Sam smiled at the reaction and slowly licked up Rhys spine and behind his ear. "You like this don't you~? You're dripping wet~."

"It... would be so easy to kick you right now...."

Sam only snickered. "Then I would keep you in the dark room again~."

"I don't see the point in the dark room."

Sam purred and whispered in his ear. "You would if you were left there for a time you don't know. Your sanity slowly crumbling."

Rhys became silent and still. He had never thought of it that way.

"And since there's no clock or windows you can't tell the time so I really could keep you here for as long as I want~."

"But that wasn't the deal."

"Oh, that contract doesn't mean anything to me only my master's word and he didn't say how long. He said at least twenty four hours and no less but as long as it's hot I can go for as long as I want~. Of course if you play good and tell me what you like then I'll do just twenty four hours, Master's orders."

"Hm... what I like?"

Sam chuckled as he nipped Rhys' sweetspot.

"What I like is...ngh... what I like... is... when people keep their side of the deal."

"I am." Sam smiled and slowly teased Rhys' entrance. "I know you like to be dominated, I know you like a good spanking, and I know you like a good show too."

"Honestly... that information..." Rhys panted. "Where the hell did you get it?"

"Mm, would you be shocked if I said 'an Elite'?"

"Mm... well it would depend on the Elite." Elites, now Rhys wasn't so surprised by Sam's actions but the things he was doing to his body made to hard to think.

"It's a very, very 'special' Elite." Sam breathed into his ear as he teasingly traced Rhys' body with his fingertips.

"M-Mind telling me their name?"

"Mm can't, but you really should focus on other things," and he pushed his finger a little deeper. "Like how I'm going to fuck you raw, and then shove a vibrating dildo in there and spank you~. Or how I'm going to drug us both so we're fucking like rabbits for two hours~." He snickered. "Oh there's so much I'm going to do."

Rhys winced at the finger moving deeper and panted lightly as Sam purred.

"Heh. T-Two hours? That number's a little sad don't you think?"

"Mm~ you'd like longer? I can do up to ten~."

Rhys didn't respond.

"I'm sure though after two you will want to sleep."

Rhys hummed and leaned back a little into Sam as he began to move his finger in and out slowly.

Rhys tensed. "Mmgh..."

"Come now~ don't you want to cum~?" Sam purred as he stroked the shorter, withering man. "It looks rather painful down here~." He teasingly stroked the other.

Rhys' breath hitched and trembled. Never before had such a person's touch turned him on like this.

"Come on~." Sam teased as he stroked him inside a little deeper.

Rhys tensed and pulled himself up slightly and moaned as he came hard.

Sam smiled and licked his hand a little as Rhys watched before going limp, breathing hard.

"There you go, now you're limp and much more soft for me~." The other sung as he slide a third finger in and stroked him inside.

Rhys groaned and closed his eyes, his feet shifting unsteady on the ground. He was held too high for his feet to support him well.

Sam pulled his fingers out and checked his hands before unclipping the chain and pulling it down. Rhys was silently grateful to be more study on his feet again.

"Now, now, are you tired already?"

Rhys didn't move or answer him.

"Heh," Sam smiled and thrust into him without warning.

Rhys clenched his hands into fists and arched his back as he groaned quietly.

Sam purred at the reaction and moved with fast and rough thrusts. He danced his hands along the smaller man's body as if to show it off to someone watching.

"Do you like this~? The way I touch you to bear your beauty." He whispered in Rhys ear.

The smaller man responded with a moan.

Sam slid one hand down Rhys inner thigh while trailing the other up to his nipple.

Rhys whimpered and squirmed as both outside and inside his body was filled with pleasure.

"You like it when I go rough don't you? You'd just love for me to grab your hair and pull you over a table and fuck your brains out right~?"

Rhys could only tilt his head back and let out a long moan.

"You love the way I'm hitting every spot on your body just right to make it feel the best."

"Yes... mmgh... oh fuck... yes!" Rhys cried out.

Sam bit along his jaw as Rhys twitched. "This is what I was trained for. To please those that are put in front of me, to devour them like a sweet treat, to touch them like velvet." He trailed his hand along Rhys' cock. "It's fine to cum at any time. I'm not stopping anytime soon. I want to love you so much because I fear I may not have the chance again. I want to see you cum again before I love your body more as Master ordered. I'm tossing away the plans I had and just going with it now." He purred and bit down on the other side of Rhys throat and stroking him in pace with his harsh thrusts.

Rhys moaned louder as he is breath became shallow and faster. "Aga-Nngh..." He whined and whimpered it was so good but still not enough, there was something missing.

Sam purred. "I must say~ I've never heard you tell me your name darling~."

"Wh-why don't... nah... y-you ask your mm... y-your master that? Nugh!"

Sam and mouthed and nibbled the back of Rhys' neck as he slid both hands along his chest and down his sides. "He's not here right now~ and if you tell me your fist name I'll tell you my name darling boy~."

Rhys moaned. "J-Jason. M... my name is Jason."

Sam chuckled a darker chuckle then the other times. "You're lying and you know what?" He asked in a darker voice as his hands stopped. "I don't like lying." He gripped his cock painfully. "It would be in your best interest to not lie to me and tell me the truth. All I want is a nice, proper introduction."

Rhys winced but something began to stir in him. "H...ha... T-that's hilarious."

Sam began to pull his cock while crushing it a little in his hand. "Is it?"

"A nice proper intro-duction?"

"Yes, we may not shake hands but at least I'm willing to speak your name."

"My n-name is n-not important..."

"Alright, then I guess I'll tear the off then." He said as he gripped Rhys' cock harder and pulled.

Rhys yelped.

"Then all that's left is that rotten tongue of y-"

"R-RHYS!" He cried out.

Sam smiled and stroked him gently. "That's better, I'm Sam."

Rhys groaned, realizing he had cum in the middle of his cry.

"So you have a love for pain like me hmm~? I thought so."

Rhys growled, realizing Sam hadn't been serious for tearing his cock off. "You ass."

Sam giggled, clawing Rhys back enough for it to bleed and moved faster and harder, unbalancing the smaller man.

"Ngh! W-wa- mmm! Fuck!" He mumbled something as he moaned. This was what he was missing, the brutality someone like Sam could give him without a second thought.

"That's it~." Sam purred as he continued the treatment. "Oh yes~ you're getting all tight and twitching on my big cock. Come on~ don't you want to cum again~?" He asked as he squeezed Rhys' cock hard again.

The other squirmed and moaned, crying out as Sam twisted his hips and began to hit his g-spot. "I think you do~." He grinned and bit hard into his shoulder.

Rhys pulled on the chains. "Nngh!" He shivered and came again.

Sam moaned and came as well. He purred and pulled away slowly. "That's all for now." Unlocking the chains he eased Rhys' arms down and checked them over.

Rhys was limp the moment the chains were off and it gave Sam a little difficulty. Sam picked Rhys up and held him close as he carried Rhys out of the room, up a flight of stairs, through a hallway and then up another flight of stairs. From there he carried him to a large bathroom and sat him down on a chair. He began to run water in the shower that Rhys guessed could fit three people at least.

He mumbled quietly to himself and closed his eyes.

Sam smiled and set a tall stool up in the shower before picking Rhys up and setting him on it. "There you go." From there he washed Rhys while also arousing him without actually stroking him.

"Stop doing that." Rhys mumbled.

"Doing what~?" Sam sung as he stood him up and took the handle of the shower head and moved it down to tease and wash Rhys' entrance.

"I-I think I can do it myself." He stuttered as he reached for the shower head.

"But I like doing it~." Sam spoke as he ran his hand along Rhys' arm and pushed it away. "I'll deal with it after," and he set the shower head back up before washing Rhys' hair.

"... But...." Rhys sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't win anyways.

Sam hummed and continued to wash his hair before beginning on his body again, arousing him even more.

"F... fifteen minutes?"

"Hmm?"

"Give me fifteen minutes.."

"Alright, I might as well get some food prepared anyways but..." He slipped out of the shower and soon came back with something in his hand.

Rhys only watched his face, his arousal would only grow if he looked at his body.

Sam leaned down and kissed him deeply as he stroked his cock.

"Mm..." The smaller man pulled away. "F... fifteen minutes is all I ask..."

"Yep~" and he slipped a cock ring onto Rhys. "But this is my little treat still~." And then he left with a towel.

"He can go get sick and die for all I care." Rhys grumbled to himself and tried to loosen the ring but it wouldn't budge. That's when it began to vibrate on a low setting.

"Fuck."

~Fifteen minutes later~

Rhys was quietly moaning and whimpering as well as lightly panting when Sam stepped in. Clearly the ring was doing its job.

"I'm back." He smiled as he stepped in just out of the water's spray and ran his hands along Rhys body.

Rhys pulled away. "Stop teasing me."

Sam smiled and pulled him back, stroking him teasingly. "Finished Rhys?"

"Once you take it off I will be."

Sam purred and turned the water off before grabbing a large warm towel. "Well I got some nice fruit and wine prepared, no drugs." He smiled as he coxed Rhys out and wrapped it abound him, drying him.

"But you're not taking it off.... Please?"

"I will."

".... Eventually I bet."

"Just not here." The man swept the smaller one up and carried him to the bedroom where he laid him on the rich and soft king sized bed. Food and a bottle of expensive wine sat on the table beside it.

"Go ahead and eat." The taller man smiled as he moved lower.

"And what will you be doing?"

Sam smiled. "Pleasing you," and he began to kiss his inner thigh as he pulled the ring off.

Rhys rolled to the other side of the bed and drew his legs up.

Sam sat up. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted it?"

"I think that if I cum one more time, I'll pass out."

Sam laughed before pulling him back over. He then pore a glass of wine with ease of poring it like a waterfall. "You'll be fine, here. Drink as I please you." And he held the wine out to him.

Rhys took it and Sam moved back down, opening his legs and moving him mouth down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of~."

"There's plenty to be afraid of." Rhys sighed as he relaxed into the plentiful pillows.

Sam hummed as he licked up his cock. "Just enjoy the food and drink as I please you darling~."

Rhys took a small sip of the wine. It was an amazing taste he had only tasted a few times.

The other man meanwhile worked his mouth along Rhys' cock and balls.

Rhys exhaled slowly and took a longer sip of wine.

Sam kissed and nibbled his cock before swallowing and humming. He swung his body in a suggestive manor as he bobbed his head and hummed.

Rhys paused at the site before drinking the rest of the wine and setting it down.

Sam continued in ways he learned Rhys liked, moaning.

Rhys panted lightly.

Sam hummed at the sound and reached behind him, preparing himself and leaning forward, moaning.

Rhys moaned and ran his hand though Sam's hair and tugged slightly, making Sam moan louder. From there he pulled off and began a lap dance, touching him and himself as much as possible while singing a very arousing song.

The smaller man groaned as he watched Sam's erotic body move and Sam smiled.

Rhys sat up then, moving closer as Sam moaned, grinding against him. He smiled and moved closer to Rhys' lips as he sung and Rhys moved in.

Sam ground his hips along Rhys' as he danced one hand down the smaller man's chest, keeping his lips inches away.

Rhys grabbed Sam's hips and pushed them down onto his body. Sam smiled and sat up, moving his upper body while singing and moving his arms along his body.

Rhys tilted his head to the side a little and watched him. the way he danced reminded him a lot of another way he knew.

Even after he finished the song he continued and moaned loudly.

Rhys leaned up and nibbled and sucked Sam's neck and chest.

"Ahh~ oh what a naughty boy~."

"Says the one giving me a lap dance." Rhys whispered.

Sam grounded against him before mounting and continuing to dance.

Rhys moaned softly as Sam rode him and became as vocal as he could while touching and scratching Rhys' chest.

Rhys leaned up to kiss him but Sam leaned back, showing off as he gripped Rhys' balls and began to pull and crush them in his hand, smiling.

Rhys cursed and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath becoming heavy.

Sam laughed and rode faster while squeezing tighter.

Rhys moaned. "A nah... s-sadist are you?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe~. I've been trained to love pain and give pain in all the right places."

Rhys tightened his grip on Sam's hips and slammed him down hard.

"Ahh! Haa~ mm oh yes~." And he clenched hard.

"Hnn!" He did it again and thrust up.

"Mmh!" He squeezed hard, making Rhys cry out.

Rhys moved his hands from Sam's hips to behind him and leaned on them.

"Mmh~?"

Rhys smirked. "Go on~."

Sam smiled and leaned back to show more as he began to ride Rhys. "Mhh... Faster."

Sam moaned and moved faster as he crushed Rhys' balls under the heel of his hand.

"Fuck!" The smaller man exclaimed and visibly tensed.

"You're like me aren't you~? You like pain~. But only a certain amount, something that will give you pleasure too." Sam purred and rubbed Rhys' balls between his fingers for a little before yanking them hard.

"Nnn!" He trembled and jolted. The pain and sick pleasure that came from it made him moan and grip the bed sheets.

Sam only continued riding him fast and hard. He panted heavily and rubbed his fingers along Rhys' cock as he rode him.

"Oh my~ you're making me go a little crazy Rhys~." Sam purred.

Rhys only panted and whimpered.

"Just look at your haa~ cock being sucked into me like this~. Mmh~ you're so big and haa~ h-hard in me~."

Rhys moaned loudly and thrust up and Sam sat up, clawing Rhys' chest and crying out.

"Ahh! Oh fuck!" Rhys cried out as he cam with Sam. As Rhys relaxed and caught his breath Sam was poring wine into two one glasses.

"Those two glasses are for you I hope?"

Sam smiled and held one out to Rhys. "Of course not."

Rhys only stared at the glass and then back at Sam.

"No drugs." The other smiled.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? The person who is involved in my kidnapping."

"I never serve drugs this close to sleep or release and I'm not involved with any kidnap why would you say that?"

"Oh really? Then explain to me how I'm here and not out there."

"You were brought here to see if I was a suitable pet for you as you have yet to get a pet. Were you not told by your father?"

"F-Father?" He cleared his throat. "No, I was not told."

"Oh...." Sam yawned and placed the drink in his hand before he drank his. "I'm going to sleep, by the time I wake up the timer on the doors will end and you can leave." And he set the glass down and laid down.

Rhys watched him for a few seconds and then sipped at the wine before setting it down and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys sighed angrily as he stirred and glared at the wall. He was in pure misery and angry – angry at so much.  
He had the strong urge to leap up and punch the wall but stuffed it down, Sam was still beside him, fast asleep. It wasn't like he cared about Sam's sleep it was just that he didn't want to face him again just yet or his father.  
He fought the urge to twist around when Sam murmured and got up at the sound of a phone ringing in another room. Instead he just mumbled angrily, "That wasn't even my fucking fault."  
He sighed and shifted on the bed.  
Some time later Sam came back and took a shower as Rhys went back to sleep.  
"Well, time to get to work as Master says." Sam frowned as he stepped into the room fully dressed. "Just one more act and then it will be finished." He moved to a drawer, which he unlocked and pulled out a small bottle of a clear liquid and a needle.  
Sam bit his lip and brushed Rhys' soft bangs away. "I'm sorry, Master's orders."  
He straddled Rhys and plunged the needle into his neck all in one swift move.  
Rhys jerked awake as Sam pulled the needle away quickly. "Fuck!" And he threw Sam off him.  
"So sorry, I'm so very sorry." Sam set the needle down. "It will be slow I'm sorry I don't have anything faster."  
Rhys' breath was heavy as he struggled to stay sitting up. "What the hell?"  
"Please don't fight it. Please, I'm sorry but Master ordered me."  
Rhys glared weakly at him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." Sam whimpered as Rhys slid to the ground and leaned his head against the bed.  
"W...why?"  
"Master ordered."  
Rhys scoffed and slurred, "It's beca..use of earlier... I'm 'ure of i....it..." He caught a glimpse of young people wearing simple and plain two-piece uniforms and having short hair walk into the room before he closed his eyes.  
The people washed and bound Rhys as Sam tried to collect himself from his act.  
One of the people gave a sharp whistle to him and he followed them into a van with Rhys.  
They pulled into an underground parking garage and carried Rhys into a room.  
Sam meanwhile changed into form fitting black latex looking shorts, high boots, crop top and elbow long gloves all black and of the same latex like material with a very thick black leather collar with a code on a small plate on the front around his neck. After that he took a needle to the neck from one of the people in uniforms.  
"How long do I have?"  
"Long enough to do what you have to."  
"And then?"  
"Then you will remember again."  
"And a week later I will live or die, alright." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, rolling his head as the drug fogged his memories and turned his eyes into a sharper colour making him into what he had to be.  
He smiled and moved into the room where Rhys laid and sat in an armchair, waiting. "What a nice misbehaving pet to play with."  
~One hour later~  
Sam calmed his breathing as Rhys stirred awake. He groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Sam's well-polished boots. Slowly, his eyes trailed up Sam's slim and smooth body.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a groggy and slightly husky voice.  
"You will refer to me as Sir or Master any allergies or boundaries that I should know of before I start?"  
Rhys groaned in slight anger and annoyance, mumbling, "Fuck me."  
Sam paused. "I will let that one slide for now." And he moved towards a wall of whips.  
Rhys tugged at the thick bonds to see if he could get out of them somehow.  
Sam tested a braided whip in the air and it made a loud crack. "Please answer the question Mr. Rhys."  
Rhys growled. "What."  
"Are there any allergies or boundaries that I should know of before I start?"  
"Allergies, no. Boundaries however...." Rhys chuckled darkly and glared at the cold ground. He then looked back up at Sam without a shard of emotion.  
Sam put the whip back up and glanced over one with shards of glass before moving on to knifes.  
Rhys narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between Sam and the knife. He glanced at the whip then back at Sam with slight curiosity showing in his eyes.  
"I am assuming by your silence that you have none."  
Rhys hummed. "Mind telling me what you're here for?"  
"I am your punisher and I will see through your punishment myself."  
"He actually did it," Rhys mumbled, sounding faintly surprised.  
"I have been trained since the age of ten and have punished and trained many pets in my time."  
Rhys nodded. "Good for you. Now if you don't mind letting me go, I'll just be on my merry way back home."  
Sam moved over and pressed Rhys' head into the cement floor. "I don't believe you heard me. I am your punisher. You are here to be punished for your actions."  
"Oh~? Then what are you waiting for? Get on with it..." and then he added mockingly with a smirk. "Sir."  
Sam pressed the side of his face harder into the ground. "Your safe word is 'blue marble' you will use it only when you are at your true limits."  
~Flashback~  
"Hey Nick, let's make a safe word." A little boy smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked.  
"When one of us is in danger or really, really scared they say blue marble, okay."  
Nick nodded. "Okay."  
"Heh," and the boy gave a big smile.  
~End flashback~  
"Why did I have to remember that now?" He whispered very quietly.  
"Now then, are you ready?"  
Rhys chuckled. "Blue marble?"  
Sam was swiftly off his head and crouching in front of him. "Yes, it was my first safe word when I trained. A symbol of my lost childhood and the pain I had."  
Rhys watched him closely. Lost childhood? These 'things' didn't have childhoods. Was this one different somehow?  
"Now then, are you ready?"  
"Aye aye Master." Rhys forcefully smiled.  
"Good." Sam removed the bonds and chained him standing up. "I'm rather fond of whips myself, are you~?"  
"Yes, but only when I'm using them."  
"Hm, I see that we would rather have a fun time then. I rather enjoy feeling the bite myself." He selected a simple whip and moved closer.  
Rhys tilted his head to the side and gave Sam a bit of a curious look with a light smirk.  
Sam smiled darkly, holding up a thin rope with a small weight on one end.  
"And what are you planning on doing with that?"  
Sam continued to smile as he wrapped the whip around his neck slowly. He stoked his cock gently before moving even lower, watching his face.  
Rhys raised one eyebrow.  
Sam grabbed his balls and squeezed, hard.  
Rhys jolted but moaned. Somehow even with all the pain it had he still could find pleasure in it.  
Sam tied the rope around them and let the weight pull them down. He let it swing slightly and Rhys shifted.  
Sam tugged the weight a little.  
"I do hope that's not to 'much'."  
"Course not. You'd have to do a lot more then that ~."  
"Good." Sam checked the cuffs again. "Good, now we may begin."  
And he was suddenly choking Rhys with the whip.  
Rhys smirk grew wider. "That all you got~?"  
"Of course not." And he tightened it until the air was cut off. "To bad you can't speak now oh well." And he continued to tighten it.  
Rhys looked unaffected by it even after a minute.  
"I see, so it is true. You are one of 'Them'." He grinned. "This will be lovely then." He ripped the whip away, leaving Rhys' neck with a bad bruise and a line of blood as the whip cracked.  
"Them?"  
"Ah, even normal pets panic when I do that, you don't... just as those little puppets said."  
Rhys looked a little confused.  
Sam moved closer. "I wonder, where's your breaking point... how this is your skin?" He stalked around him. "No, you're an alpha beta. You're going to need more then whips and toys for you to break."  
Rhys had an excited grin a second before going back to the face of indifference.  
"Oh you like that, you like the idea of the heat washing over you, making you know nothing but it." Sam pressed against his naked back and slowly danced his hands down Rhys' sides. He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "You're going to enjoy this darling." And he bit the back of his neck, tugging it.  
Rhys moaned as Sam continued to distract him with one hand and his mouth as he eased a needle in.  
Rhys shivered "W-what are you doing?"  
Sam pulled it away. "Giving you something that will make you a moaning mess in heat."  
Rhys scoffed. "Because you are unable to achieve it by yourself?"  
"Not at all," he breathed as he slid one hand along Rhys body and he shivered, everything was suddenly so hyper sensitive. "This is punishment darling~." He slipped on a d-ring and turned it on his as the drug was making Rhys even more hyper sensitive. "you'll be begging to cum very soon~." And he tugged on Rhys' nipples.  
Rhys moaned, going weak in his bonds.  
Sam tugged harder.  
"Fuck.." He collapsed, his arms being yanked in the chains.  
Sam laughed and drew back as rhys tried to control his breathing. How could he do this? How could the man make him lose himself with such a simple touch?  
The whip bit into his back and drew a trickle of blood.  
Rhys hissed and then groaned.  
Sam continued to strike ruthlessly for some time before finally drawing back.  
Rhys chuckled weakly. "Not much of a punishment I'd say."  
Sam moved forward and gripped his balls tightly as he licked the blood off.  
"Oh but don't you see~? This is how I get you hard~."  
Rhys let out a low moan and shifted.  
"And then I leave it that way~."  
"Now that's just cruel."  
"It's going to be painful, you're going to bed for it and it's it'd going to be brutal~."  
"I'm not easy to break you know."  
Sam injected something into Rhys' back, healing the wounds.  
"I know~ but I do wonder where oh where did little Sammy go hm~? Do you know where he went~?"  
Rhys froze.  
Sam giggled. "Poor little Sammy all left alone with his demons~. While you jumped the rail and got a nice home~."  
Rhys clenched his jaw. "Fuck. You."  
"Oh hush dear~. I'm just doing my job." He eased two dry fingers into Rhys entrance, making him hiss at the burn. "But I do seem to have hit a nerve hmm~? Someone called Sammy so important you you~?"  
Rhys visibly tensed but didn't utter a word.  
Sam rubbed his g-spot. "Hmm!. You're quite turned on down here~." He stroked his member as his fingers inside rubbed his spot.  
Rhys' breath came out in heavy pants and he bit his lip to stop any noise from coming out.  
Sam smiled and scratched the sensitive skin on Rhys' cock with his nails as he stroked his g-spot and around it, driving him crazy.  
Rhys squirmed, holding back a cry.  
"What if 'I' was your darling Sammy hmm~? Would you like that~? Would you like thinking of him as I so this to you~? Or what if I bound him to a chair and made him watch you~?" He pulled Rhys cock hard. "Or what if it was a stranger, just a random man who'd jerk off at you moaning and panting like a bitch in heat~?"  
"G-nnn! G-go to hell..." Rhys hissed through a moan.  
Sam leaned close to his ear. "I've been there, Lucifer didn't like me. He became my bitch." He laughed. "Just look at you dripping wet~ you're becoming a bit now. My little bitch~." He bit Rhys neck hard.  
Rhys bit his lip harder and moved his head to the side slightly.  
"What a naughtily little pet you've been~."  
Rhys scoffed weakly and chuckled.  
Sam pulled his cock. "You know what I do to naughty pets~?"  
Rhys moaned and moved his hips, the chains clinking. His breath was becoming harder and more laboured.  
"I turn them into cock loving sluts~."  
Rhys' eyes fluttered shut, moaning.  
Sam bit and tugged his neck, pulling his fingers out. He chuckled darkly and Rhys twisted his head to look at him.  
"Naughty pets don't get lube~."  
Rhys could only look at the very large dildo Sam held with a knot. "You're going to be so full with this~. Just the right type of alpha cock for you~. Let's hope it doesn't tear you." He pulled at one of Rhys' nipples as he slid three dry fingers into him.  
Rhys whispered a string of curses under his breath.  
"Now, now~ no swearing. Little Sammy wouldn't like that would he~?"  
Rhys grunted and groaned quietly as he focused on the ground below. "D-damn you."  
"Oh but I 'am' damned. I've been damned since I was eight." He laughed and teased Rhys' entrance with the dildo whispering, "I never had a past. Not that it matters anyways~."  
Rhys was silent.  
Sam teased the dildo in Rhys' unprepared body more and thrust it in and out gently.  
"My~ your cock is begging for release now don't you think~?" The taller man teased as he glided his fingers over the smaller man's over sensitive cock.  
Rhys grit his teeth and suppressed a moan that was fighting its way out of his mouth. His hips jerked into the touch.  
"Come now~ the more vocal you are with me the more I will give you and the less time the ring holds you back~." The dildo's knot teased at Rhys' entrance.  
Rhys let out a very fake sounding and over exaggerated moan. He smiled and turned his head enough for Sam to see.  
Sam only snorted. "You asked for it." And he rammed the dildo in and turned it up to high as it pored more very strong aphrodisiac into Rhys. It also began to vibrate and swell even larger and longer in him.  
"Fuck!" Rhys yelped and moaned and whimpered, body trembling.  
"That's it~." The ring turned on and began to send pleasure through his body by his brain waves in pulses. He moved in front to watch Rhys.  
"I-I... S-shit!" He moaned again, louder this time, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.  
Sam moved onto his knees and palmed the smaller man's over sensitive balls.  
"That's it~ just focus on all that pleasure running through your body~." He slowly licked up Rhys' very sensitive cock, swallowing some of the precum. "Mm~ how wonderful."  
Rhys thrust his hips and moaned loudly. Sam's voice alone was enough to drive him crazy. He glared at the cock ring.  
"You like that don't you~? You like being filled up like a bitch in heat. You like the way I take all your control away and make you into such a dirty pet~." He yanked his balls as he quickly deep throated him, biting down just a little.  
Rhys jolted before narrowing his eyes down at Sam and thrusting hard into his eager mouth.  
Sam moaned loudly around him as his throat tightened but he didn't gag.  
Rhys groaned and repeated it.  
Sam clawed Rhys' inner thigh as he stroked and pulled his balls.  
Rhys took a shaky breath as he continued while moaning.  
Sam smiled and pulled away. "Does someone want to cum~?"  
The blond groaned at the loss and looked down. "Fuck yes. Yes, I do."  
"Yes what~?"  
"You're gonna..." He moaned as another wave of pleasure coursed through him. "Yes, yes I want to cum."  
"Come on~ you can do better then that~." Sam nipped his cock a bit more and began to crush his balls in his hand.  
Rhys whimpered and whispered. "I want to cum. Please let me cum... Asshole."  
"Not with that nasty mouth~." Sam teased, brushing his body along Rhys' as he stood up. He smiled and put little clamps on Rhys' nipples.  
"Mmm!" He bit his lip lightly. Sam blindfolded him so that everything was that much more. Then he ranked his nails down his chest.  
"Nngh!" Rhys arched his back towards Sam.  
"Heh."  
"Shut up." The smaller man mumbled.  
Sam laughed and yanked his hair back a little. "Just say 'please Master let me cum for you'~ and I will let you."  
"That sounds awfully simple doesn't it?"  
Sam grinned. "That's all it is~."  
"Please Master..." His voice hitched in his throat.  
"Please what~?"  
"Stop being a dick and let me cum for you~."  
Sam shrugged. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it would due for him. "Alright," and he yanked Rhys' head back violently by the hair, biting deeply into the other's shoulder and crushing his balls in Sam's hand as the ring loosened.  
Rhys yelled and moaned loudly, cumming hard.  
Sam smiled and eased away as the cuffs released Rhys with a thought and he laid him down, tugging the blindfold off.  
"Now was that so hard~?"  
"You have no idea." Rhys spoke as he attempted to catch his breath.  
Sam chuckled, pulling the dildo out and untying the weight. Then he tugged at the chain on the nipple clamps and smiled.  
Rhys moaned softly.  
Sam nibbled his chest lightly and ran his hands along Rhys' body. "Do you wish for more reprogramming or would you like to recover?"  
"What I would like... is..."  
Sam smiled softly, standing up, having a familiar sway in his walk. "Yes~?"  
Rhys frowned. "What...?" He blinked several times and shook his head. "What's with the mood change?"  
"Nothing~ I'm just waiting for your answer Darling~." He smiled as he rested one arm on his hip in a very familiar style with the same curious look.  
Rhys paused for a moment. "I guess we can continue."  
Sam purred. "All right dear~" He smiled as he swayed closer.  
He hummed but suddenly froze in horror. Something was in his mind. A feeling he knew all too well that made him was to sink to the floor with his head bowed and that's what he did.  
Rhys tensed when he felt the cold and hard mind in his mind. He hardened his eyes. That's when three youthful men from his household stepped in. Or was that one a woman? It was hard to tell with the flat chests these people always had.  
These people were what was called "serving pets". They wore a simple two-piece uniform and have short hair. They were the ones who would serve under those in the household to keep everything well.   
When they closed the door they bowed together and Rhys shook his head, clearing it. He then sighed and sat up, taking the clamps off.  
"We are sorry Master Rhys." Spoke the first one. "There was an error. You were accidentally switched with a disobedient pet."  
As he spoke the other two stepped up and wrapped a large cloak around him.  
"Ah, but I have to admit it was fun while it lasted."  
The second serving pet struck Sam with an electrified baton.  
Sam screamed in pain and coward farther into himself.  
"Apologize when you have finished your punishment freak." The serving pet hissed.  
Rhys watched with an amused grin. "Don't be so hard on it." Then he turned to the first serving pet. "What's this about a punishment."  
"It is nothing sir."  
"Well it can't be nothing for this one to do that." He retorted.  
Sam mumbled in the native language of Elites.  
Rhys raised an eyebrow. The Elites' language that could not be learned by anything less then an Elite. The complex language was one of three ways they spoke. The other was through the mind links.  
Their mother tongue was of an ancient language from their creator. Though they have since been more common to use human languages such as English. They also communicated through their links in their minds which flowed to each other with ease.  
"Please Master Rhys, do not let such filth taint your mind." The third serving pet spoke.  
Rhys turned towards Sam instead.  
Sam coward and continued to mumble apologizes.  
"How do you know this language?"  
"I-it came to me in my sleeping hours when I was eight s-sir." Sam quivered.  
"Mm," Rhys turned on his heel and walked away.  
At Rhys' home a young serving pet greeted him at the door. "Welcome home Master Rhys. Would you like me to draw a bath for you?"  
Rhys nodded. "Yeah, and get me a set of clothes while you're at it."  
"Yes Master Rhys. If you wish to speak to the master he's in the library."  
Rhys sighed quietly. "Thank you." He walked away as the serving pet bowed and left.  
The young man moved to his lavish room where he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling bleakly. Something poked at his mind.  
"What is it now?" He mumbled to himself and let it in slowly.  
'How are you?' Came the cold male's voice in his head.  
'Fine. Why do you ask? Well more importantly, what do you want?'  
'Nothing. I just wanted to remind you have another appointment in three days with another pet that's all.'  
'Enough with the pets! I said I wasn't interested in getting one.'  
'It's the law Rhys. You must buy a pet.'  
"Pets" as they were called were people bred, bought and sold for the soul purpose of their owners' pleasure. They were seen as objects that would be kept for one to three years before being killed humanely.  
There were four types, A, B, C and unnamed. "A" was the best of the best and went for a thousand to a million depending on things like age, growth, style and such. "Unnamed" were the type waiting to be terminated and went for only three hundred or less.  
The birthed children of pets were put in capsules after birth so they could grow rapidly until they looked eighteen but had the youth of a child. Those grown in labs went for millions and as such were more rare.  
Pets weren't that entirely literate because of such rapid growth and so little time. Sometimes, during their one-month of training they were taught to read so that they may learn quicker on how to be a good pet but it wasn't that often.  
'Well, fuck the law.'  
'Language Rhys.'  
'Why can't we have the pets that humans have? A cat or a dog sounds nice. Or maybe even a fish!'  
'Because we are Elites Rhys, we see to Jupiter's affairs - the creator of us. Without them we would not be here.'  
Rhys scoffed.  
'Look, you don't need to have a conversation with it. The pet could just sit around without you seeing it and only come when you want it. It's just one pet Rhys I'm not asking for anymore then one.'  
'But still...'  
'Rhys, just look at three more pets and then we can go and look for one to buy.'  
The young man sighed and shut his eyes. Then he closed the link and opened his eyes whispering, "Just three more..."  
The serving pet stepped into the room from the en suite and bowed. "The bath is ready Master Rhys."  
He sipped off his bed with inhuman elegance and glided into the bathroom.  
As he rested in the bath he pulled up a screen. "Computer, is it possible for a pet to learn the native language of Elites?"  
"No." The woman's voice spoke calmly.  
"Explain."  
"To speak the native language of Elites the person in question must have an average IQ usually of 300+ and process information in seconds."  
"Is there a way around it?"  
"In theory, yes."  
"Explain."  
"One may learn if they have mental links to Elites during sleeping hours. However this theory has never worked on humans when tested."  
"Please explain the physical and mental strengths of Elites."  
"Elites have an IQ usually of 300+ and can process information in seconds. However they prefer to work through each others minds to work on problems. As such a single elite may be slightly slower if they are not use to working alone. If they are not use to having minds linked with their kind they can get confused by it and not know how to filter the mind links. Physically they have a high endurance and are quite hardy. They are able to live for long periods without much food or water as long as their power is fed and kept well. Their powers resides in a small extra organ that is where the human’s left lobe of the liver would be. With rare powers such as Holy Fire or the Death’s Chill a crystal will form inside that when is fully formed and outside of the body will feed from the user’s extra power. They have been known to be able to hold their breath for over sixteen minutes under water. They are also quite strong and can easily crush bones with little effort making them dangerous to other species. When they are hurt they can go into a trans like state to heal their bodies and it can last from hours to years depending on the injury. Unlike humans they cannot get sick easily or contract sickness as their bodies destroy anything foreign. Without a certain chemical all medicines will be rejected. On the outside they appear the same as humans but inside are quite different for their dietary needs and blood types."  
"Please explain Jupiter."  
"Jupiter is of unknown most likely alien origins that watched the human world. Over time they wished to learn more so it split into male and female before creating their own species, Elites."  
"Religion."  
"As a species Elites do not worship but look up to Jupiter – their creator and often look to them for advice. They see trespassing as disrespect to Jupiter and will often kill the person(s) on site."  
"Okay, what don't I know yet?"  
"You have not entered the five groups of Elites."  
Rhys sighed. "Please explain why I have to go through this."  
"You are the son who will replace your father when he steps down. As such you must learn all that you can of the Elites history and class before you may take over."  
"Please tell me why I can't just do this on the brain gear?"  
"You can not as you must ask me the questions and the brain gear puts great strain on your mind."  
"Ah, alright. I guess it's groups now."  
"Elites are separated into five groups Blondies, Jade, Ruby, Sapphire and Onyx. Each Elite has an area of specialization which as a whole creates their group."  
"Okay."  
"Blondies are the "elite of the elite" and have the highest authority. They work to keep elites as a good working species with the most authority to communicate directly with Jupiter. They are also the smallest group consisting of fifty (50) members. They have various shades of golden blonde hair that usually reach their waist."  
Rhys snorted and shook his short hair out of his eyes. His father always hated how short he kept his.  
"Platina is a computer that collect all reports from Ruby, Jade and Saphire Heads and decides the issues at hand. It decides ultimately what needs to be brought to the attention of the blondies and what doesn't. If it is within the power of any elite class - Platina, Ruby, Jade and Saphire - to fix a problem or concern, it would stop at them and the appropriate orders would move back down through the chain of command. If it is an issue above their heads the Platina sends specialized reports to each Blondie, only sending them the things that pertain to their areas of specialization. The blondies then meet and discuss these concerns, as well as any concerns that pertain to all Elites as a whole."  
"Mm..."  
"Jade elites work for the well-being of all elites and grow any and all food for elites. They sit below Blondie in front of Ruby and Sapphire and above Onyx. They are also among the second smallest group consisting of one hundred working members. They have various shades of green or jade hair worn to or slightly below the shoulders."  
Rhys snorted. "I find them plain annoying."  
"Ruby elites are advisers of the Onyx elites a type of messenger from Blondies to Onyx on what is needed in their well-being and sees over the types of pets of the elites with the Blondie scientists. They sit below Blondie between Jade and Sapphire and above Onyx. They are also among the second smallest group consisting of one hundred working members. They have various shades of red or ruby hair worn to or slightly below the shoulders."  
"Don't forget to add that they're loud."  
"Sapphire elites are those that take care of the buildings and furniture including all technology. They sit below Blondie behind Jade and Ruby and above Onyx. They are also among the second smallest group consisting of one hundred working members. They have various shades of deep blue or sapphire hair worn to or slightly below the shoulders."  
Rhys moved forward and added more warm water. "Okay."  
"Onyx are those with external responsibilities, namely the administrators who function as the 'face' of Elites pretending to be an organization and religion while giving their old ideas to humans. The Onyx answer directly to Jade, Ruby, and Sapphire and are the lowest elites. They are among largest group consisting of 200 hundred (200) working members. They have onyx black hair worn to or slightly below the shoulders."  
"Most boring people ever too. Is that everything?"  
"No."  
Rhys groaned. "What else is there?"  
"You have skipped the powers and abilities of Elites."  
"That's because I already know it."  
The computer started anyways.   
"Elite powers have a wide rang. The most common are shape shifting, fire or ice manipulation, short teleportation. Some rare powers that have been noted are speaking to the dead, the Death Chill, Holy Fire, and the Third Eye. Powers have been noted to usually not be inherited but instead often opposites of their parents. Their powers are usually limited to one power and mind links. However one power that has been noted to be a second power and an intertied power is the Third Eye. This power is said to be able to take the powers of the dying and give it to its host as well as see almost everything."  
"Almost everything you say..."  
"Some powers such as the rare powers the death Chill and Holy Fire are secondary powers, meaning they come when the original power is some how torn out of the host's body."  
"Mm, and what if an Elite doesn't have a power like me?"  
"You are very young still in Elite terms and as such your power is still growing itself."  
"Alright, that's enough. Computer off." The screen disappeared and Rhys leaned back, closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! New character~  
> http://pre11.deviantart.net/8e88/th/pre/f/2011/238/3/1/iason_ftw_by_kujouakira-d47vag3.jpg
> 
> The real reason we stuck with Blondie's name is because for the longest time we didn't bother to give him a name and so this sort of stuck.

~One week later~

"Blondie! I am so glad you made it!" The Ruby Elite exclaimed and shook the tall man's hand.

Blondie – who never gave his real name – was a cold a young man appearing to be the age of his late thirties but really was much older probably. No one knew much of him just that he should never be trusted. He was strong with broad shoulders; a well-developed face and sharp jawline with straight blonde hair that swept down his shoulders and almost brushed his hips; parting through the middle and two single strands hanging down to his forehead. His ice blue eyes held something no one could explain, as though he could see straight through them like a glass window. He was of tall stature – around 6'5 with a straight back and always wearing white gloves. He always seemed to have the upper hand and always held a cold outer appearance. Wealthy for unknown reasons to humans he never turned down an opportunity to increase his wealth. He was also incredibly curious almost to a fault.

"Glad to have made it." He smiled kindly to the other blond man. "This is my son, Rhys."

"Glad to have you." The man smiled and Rhys gave a nod.

I am very sorry Master Rhys about that error. Such a horrible error on that freak's part." He laughed.

Rhys gave him a quick, forced smile before dropping it.

"This serving pet will show you to the room."

The nearby serving pet bowed. "Right this way Master Rhys.

Rhys gave a small nod to both Elites and followed.

"In here sir." The serving pet jesters and opened the medal door.

Rhys stepped in a few steps and paused as the door closed.

Sam was on his knees, arms on the ground to support his forehead as his chest shook with silent sobs. Blood from various wounds on his back bled sluggishly, pooling about him.

Rhys could even tell from far that the collar was a size and a half too small for him and the tight cuffs binding his wrists were already raw from straining and rubbing.

Though there was something else. Sam didn't have to do this. He knew when a pet was punished they were still well treated. Sam had chosen this. He had chosen to choose a collar too tight and to bid his wrists with cuffs he knew would mark him. It was self-punishment.

Sam crawled closer, dragging himself from his pool of blood, groveling at Rhys' feet.

"Please," he whispered without knowing. "Please... I'll do anything, as long as I can stay by your side. Please, stop looking the other way... I'm right here. I'm here now. Please! I can protect you now! Please... I-I just want to stop the pain. I just want the pain to go away."

If Rhys were anything less then what he was, he knew he would not have heard Sam's quiet plea.

"Please," he pleaded a little louder, his mind coming back to him. "Please beat me, cut me, bruise me, step on me, talk down to me, humiliate me, use me, pull my hair, and choke me till I almost pass out. Please, just make me feel low and pathetic to you. I just want to be punished, please. Please take your anger out on me." Sam gave a small smile. "This is how I like to be a pet. I don't like soft touches, I like pain, and I like to 'feel'. I like pain so much. Please take your anger out on me. Order me to do anything even if it kills me and I will do it. I will care deeply for you." He smiled sweetly. "If I can't look up to you then I am a horrible pet and should die. If I cannot love you then I should slice my neck. If I cannot do as you ask then I should jump into a barrel of acid. If I can not please my master then I should smash my head in until I am dead." He continued to smile. "My master will always be wonderful and I will still love and look up to him even when he releases his anger on me and almost kills me. It is not that I see my master as a god. I see him as my master because I choose to and he understands me. If he tells me to do something I will do it gladly and without hesitation. I want to have your name on my lips; I want to wear your collar with pride. I want to lie at your feet. I want to care for you as you care for me. I want to be your kitten to your wolf. I want you to take control of me, make me lose myself in your voice, command me, make me want it. I want to give you everything and hold nothing back. I may not always be able to give you the answers you want but I will try. I know I'm damaged goods. I have a badly stitched mind and there are many holes in my past that I cannot fill. I'm old compared to other pets but I pray that doesn't make me any less beautiful in your eyes sir. Please be my Master."

Sam shivered in anticipation, never before had he spoke as he just did that he remembered.

His blood was cool on his body as it dried and he swallowed his bloody spit, not daring to look up and show his shameful face. That would create pity, and he didn't want that. He wanted respect, he wanted to know that this man would play with his fire and not smother it. He longed to find such a man as this one that could ease the pain of the unknown within him, one that had a hell for his demons to live.

He wanted to show what he could do; he wanted to show the man that he could be a wonderful pet, that he wasn't some stupid sluggish creature from the gutter. He wanted to show that he could better then the well-bred pets. He wanted to bear himself to this man and show all the personal training he got just for this moment. He didn't want to be terminated for being old, for being damaged. He wasn't like normal pets, he wasn't made to live only sixteen years or less before having to either be put down or given a new body. He was a mix between the unknown and human. He wanted to bear his colors to this man and show him all that he could be. He wanted to be an 'Exclusive' the type of pet that lives out its life by its master or mistress side. He wanted that so badly and now he was terrified that he screwed it up badly, so badly.

This man, this was the one he wanted so badly. He wanted it so badly he demanded three serving pets to punish him until he told them to stop. The serving pets were so frightened by his dedication. His dedication to maul his body like this just because another made a small mistake, it was madness to them. Nevertheless they did it and now he could only pray that it was enough; that all this pain, blood sweat, tears and suffering wouldn't go to waste.

His breath shook as the man's feet shifted awkwardly. What if the man didn't like it. What if this wasn't the one. What if this was all some sick joke.

He let out an ever so small sound. He wanted it so badly. He wanted it to be the right one. He wanted it to be that beautiful feeling he still clung to from those years he couldn't, DIDN'T want to remember.

Sam was projecting his thoughts so loudly without realizing it. His body language matched his thoughts. He was open to Rhys in a way he hadn't ever really been before, his mind more jagged around the edges and painful to Rhys. It scraped and skinned his mind like thorns and it was beginning to give him a headache.

Rhys looked around without a word before crouching down in front of Sam, running his gloved fingers through his hair gently.

Sam at first flinched back at the touch but then leaned into it, eager for the soft touch with a sob.

Rhys unexpectedly gripped Sam's hair, lifting him onto weak legs and flinging him off to the side.

Sam didn't move from where he had been flung.

"So you want to be punished..."

Sam swallowed hard. "If it will please you sir."

Rhys hummed. "Well I think there is no greater punishment than being denied that punishment you want so desperately..." He lowered his voice. "Don't you?"

Sam shivered. "Y-yes sir...?"

"Sit up."

Sam moved into a sitting position. His legs were tucked behind him, hands in his lap and head lowered slightly, just like a pet.

"Good boy. Look at me."

Sam slowly looked up. What had been healthy, flawless skin was now deathly pale, holding an almost gray tone. Dark shadows formed around his eyes, giving his face a haunted, weary look. His cheeks that had been looking plump and flushed were now thin and hollow, showing his cheekbones. His eyes that were bright and playful were now dull and colorless like a broken pet. They are wide and alert though, looking almost like he's going to flinch at any sudden move or loud sound. His well-groomed hair was now dirty with blood and sweat, a tangled mess. His healthy torso was thinner, though it still held some muscle. His stomach was sunken in though and his breaths were short and pain filled. His bright lips were cut, pale and dry. His broad shoulders that once were held proudly and high, bearing dormice were now thinner and slumped, showing full submission.

Everything in his body showed extreme self-punishment that only the pets that wanted to die or were that devoted would put themselves through.

A sob ranked Sam's body. "I'm a stupid, horrible, wasteful pet sir. I know that I should be terminated now. Please, let me terminate myself. To put this ever so low pet of myself out of its misery would be a blessing for all that I am missing. Please, I am nothing but trash now. I have no purpose now. I shall never find what I wanted now. I just can't. Please, please, terminate me. Please, I-I'm begging you sir. Please destroy my brain so that I may never come back. " Sam begged through sobs.

Now he was just sick and tired of it all.

He collapsed forward again, unable to sit up any longer and he sobbed quietly and waited for the relief of being granted death.

His body shook, his breaths were shallow in pain.

"Pet." Rhys spoke in a warning tone.

Tears fell almost silently as he tried to sit straight again. "Y-yes sir? I-I'm sorry sir. I'm very sorry I'm stupid sir. I'm stupider then an old dog sir." He coughed and spat a bit of blood out. His throat was raw and all the talking was beginning to get to his abused body.

"Mm. I'm still not very sure what I should do with you..."

Sam could only cough and heave blood. It was then he saw it wasn't only his throat; something was bleeding from the inside slowly. He swallowed.

Rhys sighed, coming to the same conclusion. "Can't have you die yet. I still..." His words trailed off as he moved to the door and called for a doctor.

"I-I'm fine sir. R-really! I-I can take your punishment." The other man gave him a weak smile and laid out his fingers to balance himself.

"Yes?" the ruby haired doctor asked as he came up to Rhys.

"Just a minute." The Blondie spoke calmly and closed the door, moving back to Sam. He pressed his heel to Sam's fingers. "Are you questioning me, pet?" He demanded calmly.

Sam yelped. "N-no sir! A-agh! N-not a-at all sir!" He wailed but also moaned a little, shivering. It was unclear even to him, but somehow he got off on the pain.

"Because I do not remember giving you the authority to do so. You, who is below me in every way. You, who is worth nothing. You, who can be replaced in the snap of my fingers." He pressed harder and twisted his foot slightly when Sam whimpered something. "What's that?"

Sam smiled. "Yes Master~," and he purred in pleasure through the pain.

Rhys pressed harder for good measure and held it there for a moment before taking his foot off. "Good." Turning to the door he spoke. "You may come in."

The doctor stepped in with a huff when he saw Sam. "What do you expect me to do with this freak? I'm a doctor not a human expert!"

"Well..." Rhys watched the doctor's eyes as little screens ran in them. It showed information on Sam to the doctor just by looking at him. "I don't know. Do what you can."

Sam spoke suddenly in the native tongue. "(Adrenaline, 0.02, healing 3 0.30, respiratory 0.4, muscles 0.3.)"

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him. "Where did you learn Yupitera?"

Sam curled away.

"I-it just came to me in bits when I was eight and nine." He spoke in english.

"Mm." Maybe it was possible after all for the theory. Sam wasn't fully human.

"You see it's a freak. Something that shouldn't be alive even." The doctor retorted. "Just get someone to liquefy it."

"Oh but I don't recall asking for your opinion, doctor. Did you?" He turned to the doctor but the Ruby held his ground.

"You're wasting your time with this thing Mister Blondie."

Rhys laughed. "Mister Blondie?" He chuckled then and shook his head. "Creative. Very creative indeed."

"That thing killed 200 humans, and burned down a lab so I'm not bothering with something I don't know."

"Well that means he's... capable." Lab and humans... it just couldn't be.

The doctor snorted. "Capable of being the top of suicide termination."

Rhys rolled his eyes "Just get busy. Do your... thing." HE smiled at the Ruby's scowl. "Have fun and don't try anything funny." He then left.

~Half an hour later~

Rhys walked in as the doctor turned to him. "I got liquids going and had him eat an apple."

"Mm, I suppose you want me to praise you?"

"No, this isn't the first time I've treated him for such things."

"Oh?" Rhys moved forward to where Sam was laying on the ground, dosing in and out.

"He may be a bit tired for the next little while just side effects." The Ruby gave Rhys a hard look. "That thing is a freak from a lab. It's about almost half human, two quarters elite and the rest is unknown. Do you know that matches closest to that unknown? The children of Jupiter. That THING is a nightmare. We don't know how much power it holds. Sure, we could wipe out humans if we wanted with all we have but THAT thing?"

The young blond glanced back at Sam as the Ruby shook his head.

"All I'm saying is don't let it loose."

Rhys gave a tight smile and a short nod.

Sam shifted and mewed, changing positions for a sexier one.

"Oh come on. Just look at it!"

The Ruby shook his head.

"It's so cute!"

"It's a pet. It's made for mating and mounting. It's an Alpha type too... I'll let you be then." And he left.

Sam moaned in his sleep and glided one hand down his body as the other moved up. He mewed and gasped slightly, a tremble racing through his body.

Rhys watched on, taking a few steps forward. He watched as Sam's cock stiffened as he continued to mew and shiver.

Gently, Rhys robbed into Sam's sleeping mind. Sam was dreaming of a pet toying with his naked body as Rhys watched on.

Rhys chuckled and moved closer.

Then the dream changed to him bound down naked with Rhys' gloved fingers toying with him.

The pet moaned and became a little harder. The next was of him sitting between his master's legs with him down his throat as his master worked. His panting was getting heavier.

Rhys skimmed his gloved fingers across the pet's cheek and down his neck and stomach.

Sam was thinking of Rhys gripping his hair tightly and thrusting himself into his eager mouth.

He moaned and his body arched into Rhys' touch.

Him mind meanwhile was dreaming of Rhys working and gripping the back of his head, holding it down on his cock as he talked to someone.

Rhys glanced at the door and locked it before straddling Sam.

Sam continued to moan and mew as Rhys kissed him roughly and deeply.

It stirred Sam awake slowly and he let Rhys in even more, kissing back a little. He wasn't fully awake yet though.

Rhys pinched and rubbed Sam's nipple earring a gasp and the pet arching into it.

Rhys nipped his pet's bottom lip and sucked it before thrusting his tongue into his eager mouth.

Sam put his hands above his head, wrists crossed like a good pet.

He whined as Rhys pulled away.

Rhys locked Sam's hands with one of his and began grinding on him.

Sam moaned loudly, head falling back as his breath became more labored.

"M-Mastmmh!"

Rhys leaned his head down and licked his nipple, sucking on it.

"Ahh~! Oh~..."

Rhys tugged on it with his teeth and swirled his tongue around it. He pulling away when he felt Sam shutter and cum a little.

He blew on it gently and did the same to the other.

"Nah! Hah... mmgh~!"

Rhys smiled, reaching behind him to touch the tip of Sam's member.

Sam moaned and bucked a little.

The master circled his finger over the tip and trailed his fingers feather light down the side.

"Hmm! Hah..." Sam forced himself still as his cock twitched.

Wrapping his hand around the base Rhys squeezed hard.

"M-Mas-ngh!"

Rhys gave his pet's cock a few fast pumps and then let go, Sam's cock sporting a bit of precum.

"Master ammh!" the pet shuttered, his cock pleading for release already. "Oh Master~." He moaned. Never before had he wanted to cum so soon since he had lost his virginity.

"Hmm~?" Rhys squeezed the top painfully tight.

Sam cried out, just barely holding back from cumming. "Oh! Oh yes Master~ please hurt me more Master~."

"No cumming until I say so but you already know that don't you darling~?" He purred.

He loved watching Sam coming undone in front of him; it was turning him on so much.

"Y-yes Master." He cried out again as Rhys pressed the slit of his cock hard with a finger.

Rhys slipped down, licking the tip before nibbling it and sucking as he stroked it.

Sam whimpered and tried not to squirm or buck into his master's hot throat. "Oh Master~! Oh Master~ oh! Ahh!" He whimpered.

The blonde moved lower to tip and suck at his inner thighs while stroking slowly, creating small bruises.

"Nah~." Sam moaned loudly and shuttered.

Rhys smiled, seeing how close Sam was and stood up. "Might want to wash up pet."

Sam shuttered, closing his eyes to catch his breath. He whimpered, realizing he would be left painfully hard like this but stopped himself. "Yes Master."

He slowly stumbled up onto shaky legs and moved to the shower in a small tiled corner and washed off.

Rhys watched him lustfully the whole time.

When Sam was finished and dried removed onto his hands and knees in front of Rhys, kissing and licking his shoe. Maybe pleasing him would let him get off. Such a position should humiliate him but he did feel humiliated he felt owned.

Rhys watched on with an amused smile. Sam was already an amazing pet, doing what a normal pet wouldn't without being ordered to.

Sam began to lick both, making it into an arousing sight as he swung his body back and forth with each move.

Rhys' breath deepened a little, his pants becoming even tighter.

Sam licked up slowly from the toe to the ankle and Rhys' gaze hardened.

Sam moved back down slowly to the toes before finally pulling away. He shifted back a little, tucking his legs under his body. His arms outstretched forward as his chest was pressed to his legs he bowed his head and put his palms up in total submission. He laid very still.

Rhys let out a deep breath as he recognized the position. It was one a pet would do for forgiveness or asking the master to become theirs.

Rhys crouched and raised Sam's head with a finger under his chin.

Sam smiled and spoke the bounding words. "I am yours Master."

Rhys leaned forward with a smile and kissed him. As they kissed Sam reached out unknowingly with his mind.

Rhys didn't respond in any way, just letting it dance around and skim his. He wasn't going too deep, and it felt like a welcomed soft breeze in summer to Rhys. His mind held a humble meekness to it, completely different from his father's cold, strict mind.

Sam drew it back again slowly and buried it deep in his mind.

Sam rubbed his cheek against his master's gloved hand and licked the fingers. "Master~ my master." He purred.

Rhys moaned at the erotic sight and cupped the sides of Sam's face with his fingers rubbing his thumb across his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed his pet.

Sam softly deepened the kiss and whispered, "Mine~. My master~."

Rhys chuckled and spoke teasingly. "Isn't that me who's supposed to say that~?"

Sam giggled and smiled at him. "Yes~ but if you don't want me then I have to commit terminal suicide. It's in the agreement. So in other words, you're stuck with me until I die~."

"That's fine with me~." And he kissed him roughly.

Sam moaned deeply, pressing up against him and rocking his body like a wave along his master's smaller body.

"Master~ I'm still hungry for some blond~." He smiled as his hard cock pressed against Rhys.

"Patience, pet~." And he pushed Sam against the wall as Sam moaned loudly again.

Rhys sat down on a chair nearby and Sam straddled his lap as Rhys placed open mouth kisses along his neck.

Sam couldn't help but continue to moan and roll his hips on his master's.

"Oh master~" He purred. "Please be careful of the toy Master~."

"Toy?" He looked down at the d-ring pulsing as something hard pressed against his leg from Sam's entrance.

"Mmh~ it just loves to tease me." He giggled and kissed him again. "Ahh~ oh I love how cold and hard it is. Haa haa. Teasing my entrance like this~!" He moaned again grinding against Rhys again. He giggled and reached behind him, moaning loudly and making Rhys become even harder.

"Well what is it?"

"Oh~ a little toy nothing much~." He leaned in close and whispered, "Just a little glass plug to keep me open and ready for my master's use and abuse. It keeps me nice and stretched around th trim but still tight inside." He whispered in his ear as he pressed his hands against Rhys' chest. He nibbled up and around his master's ear.

"Mmm." Rhys closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Now he was rock hard thinking about taking Sam just like that but he wanted to wait still.

Sam moved to the other ear while grinding and rocking his hips, slowly moving downwards.

Sam kissed his master's neck and collar but didn't dare to try and open the fabric. That would show too much dominance and he didn't want to push his master too much just yet.

Rhys groaned and licked his lips.

Sam palmed and stroked his master with his thumb as he gave a needy whine.

Rhys was losing it, panting lightly.

Sam looked at him with puppy dog eyes, knowing it was time. "Please Master?"

Rhys paused and then whispered, "Fuck it," slipping off his jacket and shit and tossing it to the side. He then moved in and kissed Sam hard and rough.

Sam smiled as his master puled back to breath and he nipped, kissed and licked along Rhys' muscles. However he quickly chased back for more kisses.

Instead he let his hands wander and pinched Rhys' nipples knowing how much it turned him on.

"Nigh!" Rhys' hips jerked and he grabbed Sam's hair ad tugged it and then pulled him closer.

Sam gasped loudly and kissed ever rougher and tugged more, loving the way Rhys pulled his hair.

Then the phone rang.

Sam was forced to pull away and grab the phone by the rules of pets.

Rhys groaned quietly in disappointment.

Sam smiled as he handed his master the phone while sliding lower and onto the ground.

Rhys glanced at the caller ID to see that it was his father.

"Come closer Master~." Sam cooed and guided him to put his elbows on his knees.

Sam opened his pants and licked Rhys' hard cock while pinching one nipple.

"Fuck..." Rhys leaned closer.

Sam moaned and moved even lower.

The phone continues to ring.

Rhys stared at the phone, winding if he could just end the call but then he sighed and answered it instead. "Yes, father dearest?" He spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

Sam smiled slyly.

'You're taking your own rather sweet time.' Came his father's cold voice.

Sam pulled both nipples as he forced Rhys' cock down his throat.

"Aw well it is MY time after all." He yelped as Sam was suddenly on him. He struggled to keep his voice even.

'Yes, that is true.'

Rhys moved the phone away from his ear as he hissed quietly in pleasure and fought back a moan.

Sam bobbed his ever so hot and tight throat around Rhys. His teeth covered by the curl of his lips to keep from catching the delicate skin.

'But you also have cases to study you hear?' Came his father's voice.

Rhys pulled Sam's hair and bucked his hips.

Sam moaned oh so wonderfully as he got even deeper.

"Y-yeah, how could I forget?"

'And a meeting at five.'

Rhys mouthed something with his eyes closed, thrusting down Sam's throat.

"You couldn't have just texted m-... me all this information?" He panted.

Sam nibbled ever so lightly and slide one hand from your nipple down to his balls.

'Last time I saw your phone all my texts are automatically in "trash"."

"Heh, yes, but act e was... that was last time."

Sam tugged at both his nipple and balls and he forced more down his throat.

"I mean, at least I read them rig-..." He was cut off as Sam squeezed his balls and swallowed.

"As well as five other times."

Sam pulled his balls and bobbed his head a little faster.

"M-my finger slipped?"

His father hummed. "So how do you enjoy your gift?"

"I-I'll get back to you on that."

The "gift" right then was moaning and thrusting Rhys as deep as possible down his throat.

'Rhys.... learn to keep your voice steady when your pet is giving you a blow job.'

Sam tugged and twisted Rhys nipple with a smile.

Rhys muted the microphone and groaned loudly.

Sam smiled proudly, knowing he was the one who was making those sounds come out.

"Fuck, you're doing this on purpose. Mmmph..."

Blondie hanged up with a small smile and looked down at his pet between his legs.

"Good girl."

Rhys scoffed when he saw that the call had ended. "Ass."

Sam pulled off slowly, needing to catch his breath after being forced to hold it for so long.

"Nu uh." His master got up into a kneeling position and gripped Sam's hair. He groaned loudly as he thrust into his tense and hot mouth.

Sam grinned and opened his mouth wide, swallowing more.

Rhys couldn't help but grip Sam's hair painfully tight and hold him there as he thrust into his mouth fast and hard.

Sam moaned in sheer bliss and began to stroke Rhys' balls.

All the while as they continued Rhys let out harsh pants and the occasional loud moan at the feel of Sam swirl his tongue around and moan.

Sam swallowed around him, his throat constricting more as he hummed and moaned. He was so extremely flushed and hard that he linked their pleasure to each other.

Rhys groaned. "Hah... shit... Mmm!" His pace began to speed up. His head fell back with a loud moan as the pleasure curled in his stomach.

His pet's tongue under his cock sucking hard on the long vein underneath was sending heavy throbs of pleasure throughout Rhys' groin.

Sam clawed down his chest, moaning at the feeling of their minds linked.

Rhys tensed and arched his back slightly into the touch.

Sam continued to rank his nails along Rhys' chest, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

"Mmm! Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that! Nngh!" And he came hard in Sam's mouth, thrusting as deep as he could go. HE rode his orgasm out, finally beginning to slow to a slow and deep pace while moaning.

Sam meanwhile moaned and chocked as the hot liquid gushed into his mouth. He held it in his mouth not daring to spit or swallow it, waiting for his master's orders.

"I expect you to swallow it. ALL of it." He smirked down at Sam watching as his pet's eyes lit up. He began to swallow, throat rippling around Rhys' softening, oversensitive cock. He suckled him until he was clean and soft before he pulled back with a smile.

Rhys groaned and the sight and feeling.

Sam grinned. "Thank you for the cum Master and also thank you for using me~." He swirled his tongue around his master's cock again.

"You're very welcome, pet." Rhys spoke as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair and hummed.

Sam leaned into the touch, loving the little bit of after care his master was giving him and trying to focus on the touch instead of his straining cock.

His fingers though twitched near where his painfully hard cock was weeping.

Rhys crouched onto his heels.

"Hmm~?" Sam looked up at him.

"Now what about this~?" He purred as he gripped the head of Sam's cock tightly.

Sam moaned at the touch.

the master smiled at Sam's response slipping off the d-ring and twirling it around his finger.

Sam mewed happily. He knew what was coming.

"Show me what you can do, pet~." Rhys ordered happily.

Sam early spread himself out and stroked himself while using the other to show his curves. His voice drew his master in, eyes shining lustfully at him.

"Oh Master~ how I'd love just to have you watch me fall apart haa l-like this~. Oh Master~ I just ahh~! Want to taste you so much Master~."

Rhys shivered, pulling the chair close so he could watch better. He sat down and leaned forward, watching him with dark and hungry eyes.

Sam continued with the dirty talk, rocking his body alone and moaning every once in a while.

"Oh Master~," he gasped and shuttered. "Oh Master I just love you so much~. Will you let me run for you Master~? Mm! P-haa-please?" He pleaded as he gave a very lustful look.

"In a minute." Rhys smirked lightly. He got up from the chair after watching a bit more and stood before Sam.

Sam smiled and moaned louder. He thrust three fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. He continued to moan around them, training the down his body.

Rhys felt himself beginning to get hard again from the sight alone.

Sam was panting heavily. "Oh Master~ I'm such a naughty lilt boy! I just love being your naughty little boy~."

A noise from Rhys' phone cut in.

"Haa haa oh Master~. When we get more time I'd just love to have you force me into the nearest furniture and just fuck me raw~. I'd love to have you pull this plug out, fuck my face and then just ram into me until I can't scream anymore~."

The phone went off again.

Rhys smirked. "That can be arranged," and he grabbed his phone. It was a text from his father.

'I hope you're going to your meeting very soon. Pets need rest as well.'

Rhys texted back, ' SEE? I DIDN'T DELETE THEM! I actually read them this time too!'

'Good.'

Rhys leaned forward to Sam and kissed him softly on his parted lips. "Try not to make a mess."

"Oh yes master~ ah! Ngh! Oh~! M-Master!" He screamed as he cam hard in his hand. He moaned and licked his hand clean, keeping his eyes on his owner.

"Good little pet. You may rest. I have a meeting to get to." He smiled as he picked up his shirt and fixed his pants before walking out.

Sam smiled a little and showered.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhys looked Sam over.

He was wearing nothing but a few pet items.

The collar was a chocker with three strips of black leather and silver near the middle. The center was a flared strip of leather with a large ring dangling from it. Other from the collar he was stripped naked, a black furred tail hanging out behind with a little chain that ran a quarter way down with two chains splitting off and curling around it. On the center and end of the middle chain were two little circular silver disks. On his cock he wore the simple looking silver d-ring with a blue gem in the center. At the tip of his cock was another new edition. A penis-plug dilator – it was a small deep blue stone like the d-ring's set in a dark stainless steel.

Sam stood silently in the bare room close to the two bars, eyes down cast.

Rhys sighed and slipped his jacket off and Sam moved forward and took it.

"Wow what have you been doing during my absence?"

"Resting Master." The pet spoke in a meek voice.

"Is that all?"

"The serving pets prepared me half an hour before you came sir."

Rhys nodded and gave him a small smile before walking past him.

Sam moved silently and hanged the jacket on the arm of the chair and stood there beside it, hands at his sides and head just high enough to see his master.

"Well we shoul-" Rhys sighed and shook his head.

"Master?"

"Mm?"

Sam swallowed nervously. "I-is it our... relationship you wish to speak of?" He curled inward submissively.

Rhys nodded. "What do you expect of me?"

"Um... T-to be a good and kind master? D-do you..." He swallowed again. "W-wish for me to an alpha or a beta... M-Master?"

"Alternate. Surprise me. But only when appropriate. You have to remember that you're still MY pet."

The pet smiled shyly and purred, "Alright 'Master'~." Then he went back to being small and submissive.

"Mmm." Rhys moved forward and sat in the soft chair. "So why blue marble?"

Sam shifted in front of him. "It's the only think I remember before I gained memories."

"So most of your memories are lost."

"From birth to the age of seven and eight, yes."

Rhys nodded with a slightly disappointed look.

"All I know is that I killed two hundred humans, burned down a lab and that I'm a freak from an experiment gone wrong... possibly."

The blond chuckled. "Possibly."

"Some say I have a demon in me... that I am cursed by Jupiter."

"Are you trying to drive me away?"

"No I am only telling you what I know as I have to. I have the brainpower and strength of an elite but the body of a human. I have been trained to work in the black market, work on cases concerning humans and elites alike and retrain bad pets. I am an alpha type pet trained to become a beta type."

The other muttered something as Sam stood there quietly.

"Should we..... I'm sorry Master. Please forgive me."

"No. Go on. What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Well... if you wish for me to be an alpha type... I... have to go through a list of basic kinks. It's part of the rules."

Rhys smirked and gestured him to go on.

"Well... I wish to ask you a simple series of questions which I was for you to either say yes, no or maybe depending on how you feel about them."

Rhys smiled and leaned on the arm rest.

Sam swallowed under his master's gaze, his cock twitching.

"W-would you like me to ask t-them now Master?"

"Now would be a good time, yes."

A shutter ranked Sam's body as he gave a little nod. "Are you alright with anal play?"

"Yes." He spoke with a nod once.

"Rimming?"

"Yes."

"Ball stretching?"

"...Maybe."

"Blindfolds?"

"Yes."

"Bondage?"

"I... I suppose. Yes."

"So a maybe?"

"No. A yes."

"Okay. Cock rings?"

"Yes."

"Cock sucking receiving?"

"Yes."

"Con... Consensual humiliation?"

Rhys smile grew slightly. "Yes."

"Cross dressing?"

"Possibly. A maybe."

Sam nodded. "Cuddles?"

".... Cuddles... yes."

"Wax play?"

"Yes."

"Finger fucking?"

"Yes."

"Flogging?"

"Yes."

"Orgasm denial and or delay?"

"Yes."

"Foot worship receiving?"

"No."

"Gags?"

"Yes."

"Shower sex?"

"Yes." He spook eagerly.

"Hair pulling?"

"Yes."

"Latex?"

"Yeah."

"Ice play?"

"Yes."

"Kissing?"

"Yes. How many more exactly?"

Sam paused. "Forty five."

"Oh boy." Rhys muttered.

"Lap dancing receiving?"

"Yes."

"Massage receiving?"

"Yes."

"Multiple penetration?"

Rhys paused. "...Yes. Come here."

Sam stepped closer. "Yes Master?"

Rhys flicked the diamond on the penis plug lightly. "Go on."

"Nugh! N-nipple clamps?"

Rhys tapped the diamond. "Yes."

"O-oils mmh or lotions?"

"Yes." He said as he pinched and rubbed the head lightly.

Sam panted lightly and whimpered. "Outdoor sex?"

Rhys pulled on the plug. "Yes." And twisted it back in.

Sam rocked back. "P-pegging?"

"Hm... yes." He wrapped his hand around the tip and loosely stroked it.

Sam shuttered. "Phone sex?"

The master chuckled softly. "Yes."

"Pinching?"

Rhys hit the tip lightly. "Yes."

Sam hissed and jerked. "Reading and or watching porn together?"

Rhys trailed a finger along the side of Sam's straining member. "Maybe."

Sam squirmed a little and tried to control his breathing. "Paddling?"

Rhys lightly brushed his fingers along his balls. "Yes."

"Sensation play?" The pet asked as he twitched and whimpered.

"Yes." He rolled Sam's balls around his fingers then pulls down.

Sam gasped loudly and shuttered. "T-toys?"

"Yes." He gave Sam one rough jerk and then took his hand off.

Sam shivered and let out a small whimper.

"Stripping?"

Rhys nodded and muttered a yes as he resumed playing with the plug.

"Spanking?"

"Yes," and gave the tip a tight squeeze.

Sam cried out a little. "N-nipple play?"

"Yes," and he twisted the plug.

Sam clenched tight. "Talking dirty?"

"Yep." He smiled and leaned back.

Sam swallowed. "Fisting?"

"Mmm, haven't tried it so maybe."

"Body paint?"

"Yes," and he stroked Sam's cock slowly.

"Butt plugs?" He shifted and twitched.

"Yes," and he tightened his grip.

"Cages a-any type?"

"Yes." He add and the lessen pressure at some points and stroked faster.

He shuttered, "Cock worshiping receiving?"

"Yes." He twisted his hand.

Sam's hips were beginning to slowly move.

"Dildos?"

"That's a sex toy isn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"You remember my reply for that one don't you?" He smiled as he began to stroke slowly and teasingly.

"Y-yes." He gasped and moaned shuttering as Rhys played with the tip of his cock and then resumed stroking it. "Mmh~ I-I'm so hard from your t-touch Master. Ahh~!"

Rhys couldn't help but pick up the pace a little as he smiled. "So the list?"

"F-face slapping?"

"No."

"Ordering?"

"Maybe." and he tugged at his pet's cock.

The pet gasped a little. "F-food play?"

"Yes." Gripping the tip, he pulled Sam closer. Sam in response braced his hands against the arm rests to steady his weakening legs.

"H-hand jobs?"

Rhys smiled, clearly amused. "Yes," and pumped faster.

The pet couldn't help but cry out and shiver as his cock jerked.

"High heels b-both ways?"

"Yes." And he tightened his grip.

"M-modeling for photos?"

"Mm, risky. No."

Orgasm denial?" Sam's breath was growing heavier but he faced himself to continue.

The blond smiled at his struggling pet and nodded. "Yes." His hand alternated strokes between slow and fast as he watched Sam's flushed face.

Sam let out a small sob as his arms shook. "P-pain play?"

"Yes."

"Pinching?" He asked with heavy breath.

"Yes," he smirked. "Close pet~?" He purred.

"Y-yes sir. S-scratching?"

"Yes," and he used his other hand to rub and tug lightly at Sam's balls.

The other forced himself to slow his breath a bit. "Skinny-dipping?"

Rhys crushed Sam's halls in his hand lightly, "Yes."

The other cried out, arching his back. "Sp-spreader bars?"

Rhys added more pressure to his other hand. "Yes."

"Swallowing semen receiving." One arm gave out and he barely caught himself, looking a bit dizzy.

"Yes." The blond agreed calmly and took his hand from Sam's balls, slowly sliding the penis plug out.

Sam moaned. "Teasing?"

"Yes."

"Vibrators?"

"Yes," his hand was becoming faster and rougher.

Sam moaned loudly. "W-whips?"

"Mm... yes."

"P-playful wrestling?"

"Yes."

"Masturbation?"

"...Yes."

"Light suffocation?"

"Yes."

"A-and last... w-what do you want for after care?"

Rhys rubbed his thumb over the slit. "That depends on my mood."

Sam nodded as his remaining arm shook violently.

Rhys could only smirk and nip his ear, knowing Sam was holding back so hard.

Sam collapsed suddenly, weakened from his refusal to eat much food the whole week he was punished.

"I-I am sorry M-Master." He stuttered as he struggled to get his legs under him.

"Mm, stay." Rhys walked out as Sam slumped against the chair, ashamed.

The master came back a few minutes later with a tray holding a sandwich and an apple along with some water.

Sam blinked blearily.

"When is the last time you truly ate?"

Sam paused. "A week maybe more. I've gone for longer Master. I am fine."

Rhys raised an eyebrow. Pets rarely said they were fine when they truly went. When they did it was usually out of fear. He sighed. "Just eat," and he set the tray down.

Sam looked down with shame and crawled towards the tray, beginning to nibble on the sandwich.

Rhys walked back to the chair and sat down as he ran a hand through his hair.

Once Sam was finished after just a few nibbles he crawled back and curled up beside he's master's feet. He shuffled a little closer but then stopping himself.

"Impress me. Show me what you can do." Rhys ordered, wanting to see how far he could push his pet. He was a hardy pet, that was for sure. Most pets would already be asleep from the lack of sleep alone.

Sam sat up and slid in front of his master. "With my own body?"

Rhys chuckled at his meek question. "What else?"

"I-I could be an alpha type..." He looked down and away shyly.

Rhys turned his head with his gloved finger to face him and leaned close.

Sam didn't look him in the eyes like before.

"Then take control," he spoke against Sam's lips. "Mr. Alpha~."

"Yes sir~." He purred and got up, slinging onto the chair and kissing his master as rough as he could. He yanked his shirt down and off before locking his arms to the armrests with the built in cuffs.

Rhys growled softly and kissed back, tugging at his arms and smiling. The cuffs were weak, not made to hold an Elite but it still pleased him.

Sam swayed slightly.

"Yeah, eat now. Play later. I don't need you fainting when trying to tease me because your body can't handle it."

Sam blinked at him with glazed eyes, clumsily unlocking the culls and falling against Rhys' chest. He was fighting himself, Rhys could tell easily.

Rhys smiled softly and grabbed the plate while holding Sam steady. He could feel something curling coldly around Sam's mind to stop him from thinking too much.

Rhys wiped the smile off his face and sat Sam in the chair, placing the tray on his lap as he retrieved his shirt, tugging it on.

Sam's mind was fading in and out of sleeping as the thing in his mind grew. The try clattered to the ground as he slumped forward, falling in a deep sleep.

Rhys didn't even give him a second glance as he walked towards the exit and opened the door, finding his father standing there.

He ignored him and continues to walk.

"You are going to be an interesting master." His father spoke clearly.

Rhys stopped. "This was your plan, to get me a pet."

"Indeed as it is the law. All has been planned since I first showed you a pet."

"And this is not just a regular pet."

"Indeed no."

"He did burn and kill two hundred humans."

"But he also has left deep scars in three people."

"The lab?"

"Yes, the same lab as yours."

"He doesn't seem to remember." Rhys resumed walking.

"He requires much care and attention Rhys, he is fragile still. The horrors he saw and felt run deeply, deeper then yours or mine. I pray to Jupiter no one will have to suffer the same way again. He has an evil within that only humans have with the DNA of an Elite and that that evil created itself into a creature. A creature that devoured all in its way including your power in a way and Sam's. I created him in mind of you. He still fears what he cannot remember. He is old and worn, just like a well-loved toy. Even as I laid in pain I could see his beauty in his thin, worn out frame. I repaired him with you in mind and worked very carefully and slowly for him to be just as I believed you would like when you awoke. It was long and painful for all of us Rhys, one day you will understand all. I pray that you will understand then. When you gain his trust by showing him a healthy relationship he will show one back. How long it will take I do not know. It all depends on you Rhys. All I ask is that you remember that you cannot simply touch a person who can wear pain like the grandest of diamonds around their neck. You can only make them more beautiful with your own."

"Great. And how long did that take you to memorize all of that?" Rhys sneered.

"I did not memorize anything Rhys such words were spoken to me when I was in grieving."

Rhys nodded. "Mm." And he moved outside of the training facility. He watched the humans bustling about as serving pets and guards pretending to be humans nodded to him.

Three of his household serving pets came out after him and moved around him into guarding positions.

Rhys walked faster as the serving pets followed calmly. After a little he was able to lose them in the crown and was running.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. It was an Onyx and he spoke in Yupitera. "(Are you okay?)"

"(What makes you think I'm not okay?)"

Rhys smirked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You have no guards and you're running. That does raise a little concern for someone like me. Running around humans is stupid. All Elites that work and live around them know that. Which means you are also not use to being around them."

Rhys smiled. "Ah, but it's nice to be surrounded by something unfamiliar sometimes."

The Onyx frowned. "Even if it can kill you in a human heartbeat?"

Rhys shrugged and walked back onto the street.

The Onyx followed. "Met the "freak pet"?" He smirked.

"News travels around fast with Elites don't they?"

"Well, you're in the area its most seen."

"Mm," Rhys looked around. "Noisy things, humans are."

"Indeed, painfully really."

"It's better then the silence of our kind in my option."

"Mm, true. Our kind much prefers using our minds as one then our voices as many. Such a pity really. If they could work as we do maybe they could change. Of course we're not perfect ourselves. We have plenty of bodies under our foundation as well."

Rhys nodded.

The Onyx sighed. "And I'm one that is behind many. Lowest class for a good reason really. Elites aren't suppose to kill yet we Onyx do. The only other outside of Onyx that I've heard of killing humans in the last hundred years was a grieving Blondie."

"Know who that Blondie was?"

"Never was given a name."

Rhys was silent.

"No mother and father wanted his children to live with him. They wanted to make them "right"." He shivered. "I hate those types of Elites. So cold they don't care who they wound where they walk."

Rhys scoffed a laugh.

"Hmm?"

He shook his head lightly. "Nothing."

The Onyx chuckled. "You think it is "Blondie"? Well, I'll tell you. When that Blondie was talked about it was quite normal not to call Elites by their name instead using the mark of their minds to portray the Elite instead of a name. Blondie simply has his own reasons to hold onto those traditions."

"Huh." He glanced behind him. "Seems that they did not find me yet."

"I called them off."

"Oh? And was that before or after you jerked me into an alleyway?"

"After of course."

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

The Onyx rolled his eyes. "I'm an Onyx. I live in the human world."

"Ah. Right." He smiled and then looked around.

"So," he smirked. "You're the new owner of the freak pet, interesting."

"What's so interesting?"

"Oh, the Elites are talking about "The most dangerous pet" again."

"The Elites just love to gossip."

"Indeed, but it is a dangerous pet for a good reason."

"The scientists?"

"The evil. Now much I can say though." He winked.

~Later~

Rhys rested on a sofa researching something as Sam was curled up at his feet asleep in simple black shorts and a top that didn't fall down low enough to hid all his skin.

Sam whimpered and Rhys rested a hand on his head and he settled down as Rhys rain his fingers through his hair while he scrolled and read.

"Sorry I.... f-f-forget..." Sam whispered in his sleep.

Rhys only muttered something and continued to read.

"H-hurts... screamed... cut... tore up... blood... fly... Blond..." Sam sobbed.

Rhys broke his eyes away from the screen and to Sam, "It's okay." He leaned down to stroke Sam's cheeks. "You're safe. You're okay." The word 'blond' rattled in his mind.

"Couldn't... save...Burned.... " He sobbed. "Scars still... there. Blondie.... h-help... pain. Pain... pain. Pain... Pain... Pain... Pain... Pain... Pain... Pain... d-de....stroy....." His breath was becoming shorter as the nightmare swallowed him. "Blo...nd.... Nick... Run.. don't let me.... run..."

Rhys got down and sat in front of Sam. "Sammy," he stroked his hair, soothing him.

"Mm," Sam uncurled and pulled Rhys close. "Yeah?" He blinked and lazily looked up.

"I'm sorry." The blond spoke and lied down with Sam, moving closer.

"Mmh?" He nuzzled Rhys' stomach just like he use to, making sure he was real and alive.

Rhys smiled softly and sadly. "Nothing," and he kissed the top of his head and then snuggled into his chest like he did long ago.

Sam smiled and curled tightly around him like in the old days.

Sam nipped his ear.

"Mm, what are you doing?"

"Playing~."

"Feels like an awfully adult way of playing," a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mm~." The pet slowly licked up his neck and danced his tongue along his jaw line. "But I became unconscious before I could 'really' play." There was a click off somewhere.

"And here I thought we were just going to cuddle and sleep. How childish of me to think that way." He chuckled.

Sam purred and slid one hand down into Rhys pants just slightly.

Rhys moved his hands to the back of Sam's neck and held his head up as he nipped and kissed Sam's neck.

Sam purred as his fingers continued to creep down.

Suddenly, without warning Rhys moved away and sat up.

Sam smiled and sat up, kissing him roughly and moving on top of him. He bent Rhys backwards and sat between Rhys' legs as he held Rhys' wrists down.

Sam thrust his hips forward abruptly into Rhys.

The smaller man groaned and tilted his head back a bit.

Sam smiled and continued to runt against Rhys, as his cock grew harder against the others. Then he pulled away when they were both straining hard in their clothes.

"I will be right back Master~." He gave him a teasing kiss and walked away, swinging his hips.

Rhys laughed and turned his head to watch him.

He came back soon with a black leather box in his arms.

Rhys sat up and looked at it, curious and expectant. He had seen such boxes before, but he never got to see what was in them.

Sam unlocked it and tugged out two pares of thick, soft leather cuffs, one ring bigger then the other on each.

"And what do you plan to do with those?"

"Play alpha to make up for my wonderful master~." He purred. He set them aside and began to strip his master while also kissing the new skin he found bare and let his hands wander.

Rhys moaned and occasionally kissed and nipped the skin on Sam's neck.

Sam yanked his master's pants and boxers off hungrily. Then he pulled his shirt off. From there he picked up on of the cuffs and sat Rhys on the footrest sofa.

"Hmm~?"

Sam latched it onto his ankle and wrist before doing the same to the other. The way the cuffs held him made Rhys' back arched back a little and made him immobile.

"Are you okay with this?" Sam asked softly, making sure Rhys' whole attention was only on the question.

"Completely."

Sam smiled and slipped on a blindfold. "If you want me to slow down just say jade, okay?"

Rhys nodded. "Okay."

Sam then began to kiss, lick and bite his way down the other's chest while scratching his side.

Rhys moaned and arched his back towards Sam as his cock twitched.

"W-wait, the door is locked, right?"

"Yes."

Sam continued with a small smile and then drew away.

"Why'd you stop?" Rhys whined slightly.

Sam only chuckled and there were sounds of rummaging in the box, then a snitch of a lighter.

Rhys perked up and then laughed quietly as a feather moved along his body and he strained to pull his chest back.

He felt teeth on one nipple and it being pulled.

Rhys forced himself to stifle a moan and arch his back again into the touch.

He could feel Sam tease the nipple as he put a light clamp on the other.

He flinched. "Nngh."

Sam pulled away and clamped the remaining nipple as Rhys' breath began to come in light pants.

He could hear snickering and Sam batted Rhys' straining cock like a kitten would with string, nails catching on the soft skin.

He moaned. "Fuck... e-enjoying this?"

"Only if you are~. Which I think you are~."

"Hmm," A small smile played on his lips.

Sam watched Rhys closely and took a small bottle of lube in one hand, watching as Rhys shivered and bucked at the cold lube on the tip of his swollen cock.

"Stay still now~," and Rhys felt a cold, thin piece of medal pressing into the slit of his cock before moving in and out teasingly.

He hissed and bit his lip at first, then began whimpering as the medal slid deeper, becoming wider as it was moved in.

He gasped and let out a deep moan as it finally came to a large rounded end.

He squirmed a little and whined quietly.

Sam waited for him to get use to it and then began to tease in the next one.

Rhys had a strange smile on his face as it continued in, a little easier then the first time.

Sam moved the next three notches in quickly making the blond tense and clench his jaw, making a strangled noise.

Sam continued to move it in and out, adding more chilled lube to help it.

Rhys jolted and groaned lowly.

Then Sam thrust it in all at once.

"Shit!" The blond gasped and took shaky, shallow breaths as he trembled a little.

"Hmm, looks like this is ready," and Sam tugged the silver plug down until Rhys' cock was straight out. Then there were shuffling sounds and hot wax dripping onto Rhys' cock.

Rhys sucked in a breath quickly and made a sound between a whimper and a moan. The wax was so hot, yet it didn't burn him.

Sam smiled and slowly moved the candle upwards, over his nipples.

"I have a feeling you're going to drag this on for a long time."

"Hmm~ I have better ideas then that~." He set the candle back down and moved behind him as Rhys waited patiently.

Sam pressed his finger deep and fast without prep.

Rhys' hands tightened into fists and his mouth parted in a silent moan. He was quickly panting hard as Sam teased him with the finger.

"Come on~ let me hear you~." Sam thrust a second finger in too soon, making pain rush through Rhys. Then he hit the other's g-spot hard.

"Ahh!" He bit hard on his bottom lip, moaning loudly. "Fuck..."

Sam continued to strike it as he curled in a third finger with a smile playing on his lips.

The smaller man clenched around the fingers greedy and moaned. Sam continued like that for a little, teasing and opening him as Rhys got control of his breathing again.

"Now, now~ don't be like that. Just feel it course through you and take you over. I'll make it even better then~."

Rhys couldn't help but get a little excited and let out a breathy moan.

"There you go~." After a little Sam pressed a fourth finger in a little.

Rhys hissed and groaned his breath grew heavy.

"My~ you almost have my whole hand now~." Sam purred as he rubbed his g-spot.

"Mmm..." Rhys trembled and heard the other chuckle.

The pet chuckled and slipped in his thumb.

Rhys moved his lower body towards Sam's fingers and moaned. He felt so full now. So extremely full.

Sam meanwhile created a fist inside him and began to move it slowly at first. "My~ you're so wet now~." He purred.

Rhys cried out and rocked his hips as much as he could in the bonds.

"You should see yourself just sucking me in like this~. You're dripping wet here and it's so slick." He moved his fist faster and deeper.

"Oh fuck!" Rhys cried out and moaned, clenching around Sam.

Sam smiled and tore the wax off one nipple, earning a cry from the smaller man.

He whined. "I need to... fuck! Mmh! Nnngh...."

"Oh you will~. " Sam purred and pulled his fist out after a final deep thrust.

Rhys whimpered at the absence but moaned as two large vibrating dildos were pressed in to make up for it, one vibrating right against his g-spot. He moaned loudly and clenched tighter around them.

Sam smiled as he peeled the wax off his cock teasingly slow.

Rhys gave a breathy chuckle. "When asked teasing, maybe- ugh! I-I should have said maybe."

Sam tore the rest off.

"Oh I'm just testing for now~," and he took the blindfold off. "I think you will rather want to see this part~."

Rhys blinked a few times and looked at where Sam sat in front of him, taking the ring of the plug between his teeth and slowly pulled it out.

Rhys groaned as he watched.

Sam licked the tip a little before taking only the tip in and sucking.

Rhys shuttered and cried out as he came hard. Sam swallowed it all and sucked.

Rhys tensed and whimpered softly.

Pulling away Sam eased the dildos out, gently peeling the wax off and uncuffing him. He then pulled in up to sit in his lap on the sofa, bracing him against one of his shoulders. Rhys could tell he didn't want to make any more sexual advancements on him.

Rhys shifted to sit a little more comfortably against Sam's clothed chest.

Sam petted his head and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead as feeling washed through Rhys from Sam. 'Mine, don't leave me please. I care for you. I will protect you.'

Rhys placed a kiss on his neck and sent his own feeling through it. 'Love you, want you. Will protect you with all I can.'

Sam purred deeply.

Rhys mumbled and whispered quietly. "Missed," was the only word Sam heard. Before Rhys kissed Sam softly along his jawline and down his neck.

Sam shivered and mewed, smiling.

Rhys whispered an apology and then kissed him softly. Then he pulled back and rested his head against Sam's shoulder again.

"I'm fine."

Rhys pulled his head back and smiled at him sadly.

Sam tilted his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rhys shook his head no and moved his head back.

Sam held him close and Rhys sighed, nuzzling his face into the pet's neck as he closed his eyes.

Sam held him for a little longer before carrying him to his bathroom through the serving pet hallways. He cradled him in his lap as he ran a bath.

Rhys smiled and opened one eye.

"You carried me, naked, though the hallways?" He chuckled.

Sam set him down and quickly undressed, getting in the tub with Rhys against his chest.

"I got you though the Serving Pets hallways. They're barely used any more as it's seen as impartial and confusing for them."

"Mm."

Sam leaned back and held him.

Rhys squirmed a bit before leaning back again.

Sam smiled and grabbed the soup, slowly running it over his chest and teasing his nipples with it.

"Hmm, I knew you would."

Sam chuckled and splashed water onto his chest as he washed it off.

Rhys meanwhile reached behind him and trailed his fingers on Sam's cock slowly.

Sam purred as his cock twitched, still hard.

Rhys stroked it after thumbing the slit.

"Mm~." He turned and sat Rhys on his lap. He smiled was he spread himself open and laid his arms out on either side of the tub. "I'm all yours Master~."

Rhys took the invitation, kissing and licking down Sam's chest.

"Ahh~."

Rhys paused for a moment before giving the tip of Sam cock a little lick.

Sam bit his lip at the feeling.

Rhys continued by licking the tip again and dragging his tongue along the side.

Sam whimpered.

Rhys nipped the head and then sucked hard before pulling off and smiling at him.

The pet gave him a flushed look and moaned.

"Oh Master~ I just love to feel you clenching around me like you did~. You got me all hard and dripping Master~." He moaned loudly.

Rhys chuckled and moved back down. He licked the slit and, swirling his tongue around the head before swallowing the head.

Sam gasped and moaned. "Oh Master~ such a sinful mouth~."

The blond wrapped his hand around the part not in his mouth and stroked it, taking in more and sucking.

Sam shivered. "Mm!"

Rhys began to deep throat him as he scraped the inside of Sam's highs with his nails lightly making Sam gasp.

Sam ran one hand through Rhys' hair as his hips jerked into him a little.

Rhys sucked harder and quickened his pace, loving how Sam gasped and shuttered.

"Cum when you need to." Rhys spoke before resuming. It wasn't long before Sam was screaming,

"M-Master I-I'm cumin-" Crying out as he came hard in his master's mouth.

Rhys groaned lowly and dragged his teeth along, swallowing. As he pulled off his tongue darted out to catch some that had spilled out and smiled.

Sam shivered and slumped in the water.

Rhys couldn't help but start again, faster and harder just to see his pet's reaction.

Sam gasped and grew hard again within seconds.

Rhys pulled off when he knew Sam was at his hardest and kissed the tip before moving forward and kissing his pet's lips.

Sam drew him closer breathing out, "Oh Master~," and stroking him a little.

"Mmm," Rhys thrust into Sam's well-trained hand.

Sam shifted to sit on Rhys' lap, bracing him against the wall. "Can I give you an extra little treat Master~?" He shifted his master's cock to his unprepared entrance. Had it been anyone else, he would first prepare himself but he wanted to give his master this extra treat.

"If you want, go ahead."

"Oh but what way do you want it Master~? Alpha or beta~?"

"Beta would be nice. Just to switch things up from earlier."

Sam giggled. "Alright~." He pulled his master out of the bathtub and leaned him against it, mounting him in the next moment.

Sam cried out as he forced himself to stretch around him dry.

Rhys hissed and then moaned at the tightness.

Sam pressed his hands against Rhys' chest as his face became flushed a deep red as he moved up and down, gaining more of his Master's cock with each movement. He was gasping and moaning in minutes.

Rhys chuckled and rubbed up and down Sam's side. "Seems like you're enjoying this more then me." He gave a small thrust up.

Sam snickered. "It's a beta you- ahh! W-wanted." He moaned loudly.

The blond smiled. "You okay?"

"More then okay~," and he clenched tight as he gripped Rhys' balls in one hand.

Rhys let out a low moan and thrust up hard.

"Ahh~!" Sam bit on Rhys' sweet spot gently as he clenched and stroked Rhys' balls, riding hard and fast.

Rhys moaned loudly and met Sam's thrust with his own, making him cry out loudly.

He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him down as he thrust up particularly hard and groaned.

Sam arched his back with a loud cry.

Rhys was breathing heavily and forced Sam to stay in place for a moment before letting go.

Sam shuttered. "M-Master~ I-I'm so close~!" He cried out again.

Rhys closed his eyes and leaned back on the tub with a groan.

Sam purred and cried out as he came hard when he found his g-spot and struck it hard. He moaned and relaxed against his master.

Rhys pushed Sam down and began to pound into him at a brutal pace.

Sam cried out under him and withered. "Oh Master! Yes! Oh yes Master~!"

Rhys only grunted and groaned thrust after thrust.

"Oh Master~ yes! Please fuck me harder Master~." Sam pleaded as he clenched around Rhys.

"Mm," somehow Rhys got even faster.

Sam screamed and arched into Rhys, pressing him even deeper.

"Yes! Oh! Oh Master Rhys yes! Please keep fucking me~."

Rhys moved one hand to Sam's cock and stroked it quickly with a hard, tight grip. Sam's cock stiffened and strained in his hand.

"Quite the loud one aren't you?"

Sam panted and mewed under him.

"Y-yes Master." He moaned. "I want to be your little fuck toy Master~. Please use me so much~." He cried out again.

Rhys nipped Sam's ear and groaned under his breath as Sam moaned and clawed Rhys' sides and shoulders.

The blond arched his back at the feeling and then bit and sucked at his neck, making him cry out yet again.

"Oh Master~ yes! Please fuck me harder!" Sam cried out as he slowly slid one hand down Rhys' body.

"Mm~ would you like to cum again, pet?"

"Y-yes Master~." He cried out and stroked his master's balls.

"Ah." Rhys gripped Sam's cock at the base, preventing him from coming.

Sam moaned and sobbed as Rhys continued his brutal pace until he came inside Sam.

Sam tensed as he felt Rhys come and clung tightly inside to Rhys.

Rhys tilted his head to the side as he watched Sam tremble and sob with need. He just barely loosened his hold on Sam's cock before tightening it again.

Sam twitched around Rhys' cock and whimpered, moving his hips to feel him move inside him.

Rhys began to pull out when Sam whined out, "P-please Master."

Rhys thrust back fast and hard, hitting Sam's g-spot. "Mm~?"

Sam arched his back and screamed loudly.

"P-please let me cum for you Master! Please! I love feeling your hot, wonderful cum in me and I'm so horny for you Master." He begged, rocking back and forth on Rhys, whining and begging for release.

"Oh, but good little pets are not to cum without permission~." Rhys cooed. "Are you asking me to reward a naughty pet~?"

Sam whined. "I want to please you so much Master. I want to please you in all the ways I've been trained Master. I just want to be your good slutty bitch Master~.,." and he moaned loudly.

"Hm." Was all Rhys said and pulled out, making Sam sob. He used his other hand and began to lightly trace the heavily leaking tip of Sam's cock.

Sam cried out. "Please Master please! I want to be your good little slut. I want to be filled up with your cum and screaming your name."

Rhys stopped and scrapped his fingernail across the head.

"I want to be fucked all sort of ways by other pets while you watch and then I want to suck and eat your cum while pets fuck me. I want to only have my eyes on you when I do a show Master. I want to be your good little pet Master. Please!" He sobbed as his body twitched in his denied pleasure.

"Hmm," there was a light, amused smirk on Rhys' face as he watched the pet moan and mew, tears falling.

Rhys quickly thrust back in deeply, directly hitting Sam's g-spot, still holding on.

Sam screamed loudly, ranking his nails down the other's back.

Rhys began thrusting and stroking roughly and quickly.

Sam trembled and moaned.

"Cum as you wish." Rhys ordered and quickened his pace.

"M-Master!" Sam screamed, arching deeply into Rhys as he came harder then any time before.

Rhys came soon after with a grunt and small groan. After he caught his breath he pulled out and stood up. He then helped Sam up and pushed him into a shower.

Sam continued to tremble and twitch. "Mm, thank you Master for the cum~." He moaned.

"You're very welcome." He closed the door and turned on the rain style shower.

When Sam had fully regained himself he hugged Rhys gently.

"Thanks, I haven't had that much fun for a long time~."

Rhys chuckled and turned to pull up the hologram temperature gauge. He muttered something about sex and then turned back to Sam who was smiling.

Rhys gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Sam opened his mouth for him as he ran his hands along Rhys' body.

Rhys moaned quietly and ran his hands down Sam's body.

Sam smiled and nipped his lip.

Rhys gave his butt cheek a squeeze in response.

Sam purred. "Master~?" He asked in a playful voice.

"Mm?" He lightly sucked and licked Sam's neck, finding his sweet spot and biting.

Sam jolted and moaned.

"W-why not t-try something else?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Sam smiled. "I have a kilt for my next modeling shoots~."

"Oh~?"

"And I have thick heels to go with it~."

Rhys pulled away and looked at him. So he was a working pet. He tilted his head to the side, motioning for him to continue.

Sam smiled. "I have plenty of outfits from my modeling~."

"Why don't you show me?"

Sam giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay~." And he disappeared.

Rhys chuckled quietly and got out. He dried himself and slipped on a loose rich blue robe when he heard jingling.

He smiled and leaned back against the bathtub.

Sam came back in a colorful belly dancer outfit fitted with thin, gold coins and a veil to cover his lower face. The skin that was bare with covered in gold and silver jewelry what tinkled and rang as he moved.

He swayed his hips and danced hypnotically in front of Rhys.

He wrapped his scarf around Rhys' shoulders and tugged him along, dancing all the time.

Rhys bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He pulled Rhys into the bedroom and then disappeared again through a doorway, dancing all the time.

Rhys chuckled quietly and waited expectantly.

Sam came back wearing an Egyptian style skit complete with belt, cuffs, necklace and whip.

Sam swung his hips in a sexy yet different dance, cracking the whip, having a stern yet sexy look on his face.

Rhys watched him with his open hard gaze he took a couple steps towards Sam.

Sam wagged a finger and left him standing there.

Sam flashed him a smile before he disappeared.

Rhys chuckled and waited.

Sam came back in tall, black heels, dark jeans that seemed to be painted on and a black leather jacket. 

Sam pushed him forcefully back onto the bed, pulling one leg between Rhys' gripping his hair tightly and pulling him into a rough and demanding kiss.

Rhys groaned and pulled him closer.

Sam smiled and nipped his master's lip and then pulled away, smiling slyly. He got off and walked away. On the back of the black leather in bold, curvy red letters were the words 'Fuck Me Plz'.

Rhys coughed a little as he laughed quietly.

He came back soon after in high, thick black heels that laced up to his knees and formed to his legs and a kilt just barely hiding his nakedness in front.

He giggled. "Do you like it~?" He turned to the side to show he really was wearing nothing under the kilt.

Rhys purred. "Very much," and he sat up as the pet moved closer.

Sam tugged his master up. "Come on~ let's go 'play' Master~."

Rhys chuckled and nipped at the shell of his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

Sam gave a low moan and giggled and led him out of the room smiling. He held his arm and pretended to follow Rhys as he led him down the grand main staircase.

"Now tell me." He whispered in his ear. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Sam smiled. "The play room~."

The two continued on as Rhys occasionally glancing at Sam. They stopped at a floor to almost ceiling painting of a forest.

Sam pulled the painting forward with ease and it swung open.

The blond smiled and stepped in. It was a deep red room with a large black four-post bed with a medal head and footboard. Around the room were all sorts of toys lining the walls on shelves and hooks.

Rhys eyes lit up a little, his mind running through all they could do in that room.

Sam smiled proudly to himself and slipped the robe from his master's slender body from behind.

Rhys smiled and turned to Sam. In his hands his pet held soft black rope.

"May I?"

"Certainly," He had a trace of a smirk.

Sam bound Rhys' arms behind his back and got him to kneel before binding his legs and pushing him down, raising his hips high.

Rhys grunted quietly at the impact but it did not do anything to shake him from his excitement.

"Is this okay?"

"Yep."

Sam sat down on a chair and pulled the kilt back a little.

Rhys raised a brow slightly. What was he planning? He watched as Sam grabbed a small bottle of lube and began to slick up one heel.

Rhys muttered under his breath.

The dark haired pet then leaned forward, pressing two fingers into Rhys still wide entrance. "My~ you're still rather open for taking my fist in~." He purred and curled his fingers right on Rhys' prostate.

Rhys jolted with a muffled cry.

"So it's right there hmm~?" Sam chuckled. "Alright~," and he slide the slicked heel in and scraped at Rhys' g-spot.

Rhys let out a deep, throaty moan through his short breath, rocking his hips.

Sam continues to strike his g-spot with each deep thrust. "May I talk down and humiliate you sir?" Sam asked calmly.

Rhys nodded, continuing to moan.

Sam smiled. "Aw~ look at the cute little slut~. You just like taking it up the ass don't you~ you look so horrible on the ground like this, dripping wet from just my heel up your ass~." He purred as he rammed the heel in roughly.

Rhys groaned loudly as he closed his eyes.

"Just look at you~ you must really love getting this low~."

Rhys chuckled.

"You're just a little fuck slut aren't you~? You'd do anything just to have something rammed up your ass." Sam gave a playful smile as he lazily stroked himself. "Hmm let's see." Sam looked around and grabbed a vibrator. "Oh~ this'll do nicely~," and he turned it on, pressing it just under his heel.

Rhys was panting and moaning. "Well it s-seems like you're enjoying your-ngh... yourself."

The pet chuckled. "Yes I am." He rammed the heel in one last time before pulling it out.

Rhys grunted and whined quietly at the loss.

"Why don't I give you a show, hmm~?" Sam got up, walking around and setting something up behind his master.

The blond twisted his head to see that it was a black box with a cord running from the back.

Rhys didn't question it. He could feel something press against his entrance as the box started up. It was a dildo that began to move in and out of Rhys teasingly.

"Nn..." He stayed unmoving.

Sam turned a dial and the dildo began to vibrate and move deeper, hitting his prostate.

Rhys cried out and began to buck his hips.

Sam strapped three little vibrator toys to his cock, one at the base, and another along the large vein and the last at the tip.

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, his chest heaving.

Sam smiled at his work before he sat down in front of him and just watched.

"W-" The blond moaned loudly. "Fuck!" And balled his hands into fists.

Sam pulled the kilt back and began to stroke himself, moaning and panting softly.

Rhys breath quickened as his moans got louder and he tensed up.

Sam continued to smile as he turned the dildo on faster with a remote as Rhys struggled to hold himself up with his shoulders.

The blond tensed and cried out loudly as he came.

Sam grinned, purring at the sight and turning the dildo higher still. The power he felt was nice but it was getting to see his master come undone that hit it on the head for him.

Rhys meanwhile jolted and whimpered, cumming a few minutes later with a low moan. He continued to whine and tremble from the overstimulation he was receiving.

Sam smiled softly and moaned a little, forcing himself to hold back from just grabbing his master and devouring his mouth and body.

"I... please..." Rhys whimpered.

Sam moved forward, slipping under him to lick and nibble at his master's perked nipple.

The Elite shivered and slightly arched towards Sam.

"Please what~?" He asked playfully as he bit and tugged the nipple hard. He could tell he was pushing at Rhys' limits but continued to try new things, pressing his thumb into the slit of Rhys' cock.

Rhys hissed and then moaned. "The vibrators..."

Sam chuckled lowly. "Okay~," and turned them up.

Rhys cried out loudly and whined.

Sam continues to suck on the tender nipple before moving to the other.

"Hnn!" Rhys gritted his teeth and moaned loudly as Sam dragged his free nails up his side and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Rhys gasped and shuttered, moaning and groaning as he came again.

Sam moaned and swallowed, sucking at the tip and then slowly pulling out from under him.

Rhys let out a quiet whine.

Sam then turned the machine off but left the dildo in and vibrators on. Only taking the dildo off its rod.

Rhys groaned and relaxed against the floor a little. He was startled as Sam gave him a hard smack with a paddle right on the dildo. Rhys made a strangles sound.

Sam smiled a little and struck again, the dildo jerking deeper yet again.

Rhys moaned loudly, shifting back a little. His quiet moans became whimpers as Sam continued to strike him just right.

When he was good and red Sam dropped the paddle, fingering him open wider.

Rhys tensed and came again with a low groan.

Sam smiled, pulling the dildo out to the tip and pushing his pushing cock into Rhys beside it.

Rhys was sweating and panting heavily as he tried to relax himself more for the pet.

"Are you ready for my cock little slut~?" He purred as he leaned down, biting along Rhys' spine above his bound arms. His hands meanwhile worked on setting the dildo back on.

Rhys moaned weakly and arched out slightly.

Sam thrust in time with the dildo as Rhys gasped and clenched tightly against the large intrusion.

As the dildo moved at a slow pace Sam moved at a fast and brutal one, pulling Rhys' hips back with each thrust.

"Oh yes~. Just look at yourself panting and sucking me and this toy in~." Sam purred as Rhys' breath caught, moaning loudly and began to push back to meet Sam's thrusts.

Sam purred, gripping rhys' hair in one hand and pulling it back as he forced him to look into the mirror across from them. "Oh yes~ just gaze at that slutty face of your Master~. You're just an eager little bitch in heat now aren't you~? You love this don't you? I can tell you like being dominated and used so roughly, just look at the mess you're making darling~!" Sam moaned and bit his neck hard.

Rhys clenched hard around Sam and moaned particularly loud.

The pet giggled, clawing at his master's shoulders as the dildo's speed went up a little.

Rhys groaned. "Faster, p-please..."

"Of course my little slut~," and he dialed the dildo up to its highest speed as he moved fast and quick ruthlessly clawing Rhys's skin and pulling at his hair.

Sam was moaning loudly, panting as he watched his master's mouth fall open and his eyes flutter, moaning.

"Oh hell..." he looked at Sam in the mirror watching him.

The pet smiled, moaning loudly with the deep flush on his face and down his neck. As they gazed at each other Sam unknowingly linked with Rhys' mind to Rhys feeling himself around his cock as Sam did.

Rhys cried out at the new feeling and arched his back and he came hard, shuttering.

Sam moaned loudly and came hard as well. After he turned the dildo off and untied the ropes he slid Rhys away from it before lying down to catch his breath.

The blond relaxed and groaned tiredly.

Sam's mind began to real back and tuck away into the deepest part of his mind when Rhys reached out and Sam's mind instinctually reached back out and latched on greedily.

The Elite sighed a little contentedly and closed his eyes slowly, lulled to sleep by the feeling of Sam's mind.

The dark haired pet tilted his head as he watched his master sleep peacefully before slipping the soft robe back onto his master and carrying him to his bathroom after alerting a Serving Pet to clean the playroom.

He cleaned his master carefully as to not wake him and him a few meds via injection for healing before putting him to bed.

Sam gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Master." He left to go to his pod for sleep and healing, his mind unknowingly keeping the link open.

In the middle of the night Rhys was awaken by a terrified sensation ripping through his mind.

He furrowed his eyebrows before realizing it was coming from Sam. He could hear soft footfalls in the halls and then all was calm and quiet again.

Rhys pulled on some clothes and quietly walked the dim halls, following the link to his father's bedroom.

Rhys stepped into his father's bedroom to find him lying lengthwise across the bed, his clothed back to his son.

He moved closer and saw Sam curled up between his father and the large pillows, one hand curled around a strand of Blondie's hair.

"He came to find comfort."

Rhys remembers lying just like Sam when he had horrible nightmares where he screamed his throat raw. He remembered a young pet just a few years older then him curled up at the foot of his father's bed, always having his face hidden. It was just like Sam was now. That's when everything fit.

"He was your pet."

"Yes, I was often with him when he was a very young pet."

Rhys clenched his jaw. "So that's who you were with."

"Yes, the first place you were in with his was his own home. Think of it as a big pet room for him so he could do our dirty work in the streets. He's a very good breeding pet. He's had five children of mine already. The girls loved him even at that young age. He'll always see you as a master now. Every word you speak to him will be an order to him."

"That's what being a master is isn't it?"

"Yes, all words are orders, all shows are only for their masters. All things are their master's including their own body, they own nothing but their mind."

"Mm, nothing huh..."

"If your force him he will become a talking doll that will only smile and recite the same things. Push him too far and he will never be the same."

"I don't give that much orders and I'll make sure not to push him too far."

"He wants orders. My last order was for him to become an information broker and act like a master, what will yours be?"

Rhys stayed quiet. The question weighed heavily on him.

"Chose wisely, he will take it to heart when he has come to trust you. You have time. You must learn what he can and cannot do. Constantly push him and see where he can go. The pet is to trust the master fully with its life."

"If only he knew what life could be like out there."

"He does, he's seen it. He's played with it and he ran back. I let him go for one year with all the help he needed and he ran straight back in three months."

"You sent him alone?"

"I sent him with others."

"Strangers or other pets?"

"Pets that loved Sam as he loved them. The rest all stayed and are thriving."

"Was..... was she part of that group?"

"Who?"

"Number two hundred and fifty eight."

"Ah, your old friend, yes."

"That's good. She deserves it... She's thriving in New York now as a fashion designer. She even has a family now."

"Family....."

Rhys' father stayed quiet.

"Her dream came true then..."

"Yes, all their dreams came true."

"Th-that's good."

"So has Sam's I believe."

"Sam's dream?"

"To find you again. He knows but doesn't see."

"I've only ruined his life so far."

"No you haven't.... it is only been difficult. You two are connected in a way 'they' could not understand, you share the same mind even though you do not know it."

"I just..." Rhys sighed. "Just... tomorrow..."

"You will work and so will Sam."

"No, I mean... I just have a f-few things I have to do. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll be back before noon." And he moved towards the door.

The older blond nodded. "I understand. I was the same when I found out you were alive... again." But his words fell upon no listening ears, his son already to far to hear.

"Nick..." Sam mumbled.

Rhys slipped on his shoes and took a key.

"Shh, it's okay Sam. It's okay." Blondie spoke comfortingly as his son got into his car and drove away.

An Elite appeared in the passenger side of Rhys car.

"You okay Rhys?" He asked gently.

The blond flinched then sighed before he looked at the Elite.

He was a tall elite standing at around 6'3 and appearing to be the age of his late thirties. His eyes were a rare ice green and had a chiseled face with a slightly sharp nose. His hair was always changing colors; today it was Onyx black and laid about his shoulders.

Rhys knew nothing of him, simply meeting with him one day and since had become associates. His mind was crisp and helped to sooth Rhys' oncoming headache.

"You scared me. I'm fine."

"You don't 'feel' fine."

"Well I am. Why are you here?"

"You awoke me with your guilt and sadness." He was always one to poke at him with calm remarks until Rhys broke.

"And you wanted to confront me about it?"

"Yes, I would not be able to rest with you feeling like this."

"Then I'll just shut off my emotions and let you rest."

"You cannot with me."

Rhys pulled up to the side of the road.

"Where are you doing at such an hour?"

"Just away."

"Would you like to go to what humans call a club?"

Rhys laughed and looked at the bland Elite.

The Elite looked dead serious as always.

"I thought Elites don't like humans."

"No, we don't however you seem to... dislike your kin at times."

"Hm, club it is." He moved back onto the road and began to drive when he found himself suddenly parked in a parking lot.

"I find these automobiles quite confining." The Elite declared calmly before he stepped out gracefully.

"They're fun to drive though and I don't exactly have your teleportation power you know." Rhys called as he stepped out of his side.

The other Elite arched a slim eyebrow. "Most would belive watching pets mount and race "fun"."

"Well, I'm not most." Rhys retorted as he locked the door.

"Indeed,"

Rhys now turned his attention to the rather expensive looking and large building. The blond looked back at the Elite and raised a brow. "Any particular reason why you brought me here?"

The Elite shifted his white Elite garments to simple human clothes. "This is a lovely one that many Onyx come to."

Rhys had a trace of a smirk. It meant that the Elite actually liked to go to this club.

As they moved towards the entrance a human man stumbled out laughing with his arm around a woman.

The woman looked at Rhys and shoved the man away. "Hey! Awsome to see you!" And she shifted to a Ruby while the other Elite was no where to be seen.

"You're Rhys, right?"

She continued.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked a bit confused as he subtly looked around.

"Damn, he never told you? I'm Rocky the Red Fire!" and she struck a pose. "....No?"

"Uhh..." Rhys chuckled.

"Damn boy, come time to meet the old gang." She grabbed his arm in a strong grip and led him in and through the club.

Rhys only smiled and followed.

In a more quiet room were young men and woman laying and sitting sprawled out appearing to be wasted or stoned.

"Guess who I found~." Rocky sung.

"More weed?" One man asked.

"No, the Golden Child~." She held Rhys out in front of her and suddenly everyone in the room was wide-awake, transforming into two Jades, one Onyx and a Sapphire.

Rhys gave a small wave. "I honestly don't know why I allowed you to drag me here."

"Holy shit he's just like him!" The Sapphire exclaimed.

"Just like whom?"

"Like before he grew his mullet!" The Onyx laughed.

"Dude yes!" Rocky exclaimed.

Rhys laughed. "He had a mullet?" And then muttered quietly. "I need to get my hands on those pictures."

"Damn, how's your father anyways?"

"He's doing well."

"That's great! Last time he was so down and horrible." The Sapphire spoke up.

"And how long ago was last time?"

"The 90s." Rocky shrugged.

Rhys had a small frown on his face but then it disappeared. "Mm..."

"He was so horrible." The onyx continued. "Let's just say we're glad his father kicked you off his list."

"Tich, like ya! He was the worst!" Rocky chirped as she sat down with Rhys and handed him a beer.

"And when he came barging in." The Sapphire sighed.

Rhys refused politely.

"Don't forget the time Blondie came with his arm in a cast for the third time in two months." A Jade sighed.

Rocky meanwhile shrugged and began to chug at the beer. "But damn he could get a party gong! Woho!"

"Don't forget about the drugs. God he could get the best!" The Onyx smiled as he began to smoke his joint again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait!" Rhys called.

"Come on Lax! Share!" Rocky whined.

"We're still talking about my father here, right?"

Lax chuckled. "Yep!" And he began to let the drug wave through all the mind links.

Rhys closed his mind link immediately.

Rocky leaned back and sighed. "And the sex was amazing."

Rhys looked slightly conflicted.

"Oh damn, remember when he got those triplets." The Sapphire moaned. "Now THAT was great."

"Mmhm, yeah, goodbye." Rhys said and moved towards the door that vanished seconds later.

Lax began to have fits of giggles and things around them began to move and float. "Oh come one~. Don't be a downer." He was clearly getting having a good time getting high.

"I don't want to hear about my father's sex life!" He exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughing, all in unison.

"We're not gonna." Rocky spoke finally.

"Don't worry." The Onyx smiled.

"You just did,"

"Did we?" One of the Jades asked.

"Meh, who cares," Rocky shrugged. "We won't anymore though."

"So, what else did he do excluding his... bedroom activities?"

"'Everything'." The Onyx smiled.

"And we do mean 'everything'." The other Jade smiled.

"Besides murder and rape though." Rocky added.

"What is 'everything'?"

"Uh.." The other Jade paused.

"Drugs all the time." Rocky spoke.

"Drinking games he ALWAYS won." The Sapphire smiled.

"Stealing from his asshole of a father." Onyx added.

"Loved getting into fights." Rocky beamed.

"This is kind of hard to believe." He was then flooded with memories of a younger Blondie doing all that and more from the other Elites. He seemed more like some sort of low live bad boy then a high ranking, cold, stiff and very proper Blondie Elite.

Rhys had an amused smile on his face by the end.

"Of course he had his rough times too." Rocky shrugged.

"Defiantly after he heard about you." The Sapphire added.

"Hm?" Memories of him getting into more violent fights, passing out drunk, having heated argument and showing up black and blue.

"Then just one day, poof." One Jade said.

"He was gone." Rocky shrugged.

Rhys moved to the side and leaned against the wall.

"'Course it's sort of normal with us being outsides but still." A Jade sighed.

"Though we'd get a not at least." Rocky frowned as she looked at her beer.

"Because nobody really disappears so suddenly without one?" Rhys questioned.

"Not Blondie." The Sapphire shook their head.

"Yeah, he'd always sneak out a not to us 'somehow'." Lax frowned.

Rhys just stood there, listing quietly. These Elites were his father's family. He was like an older brother to them he realized.

"How's Sammy doing?" Rocky finally asked. "Still riding?"

"... What? Oh, umm... yeah. I think."

Rocky nodded. "Good to know he's still riding life."

"Has he won any races as of late?"

"I don't know. I've..." He trailed off.

"It's fine." Rocky said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped with a nickname like his." One Jade chuckled.

"What was it?"

"Suicide Sam." Lax smiled.

"He was the best in the 90s."

"And how?"

"He made the most suicidal moves and tricks to gain points and win the hologram games." Lax smirked.

"Dude, remember the time he did that front flip on the ramp and nearly fell because his bike wasn't fully formed?" the Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, that was awesome still though." The Sapphire smiled.

"Right, well it seems it's almost past my time to be... home."

Rocky snorted. "Boring~!"

"So if you would so kindly please make the door reappear, I'll just be on my merry way."

"Dude where'd you put the door?" The Sapphire asked.

"I don't know."

"Please say you're fucking with me. The door."

Lax whined. "But then I have to get high again."

"Lax, just give the poor kid the door." Rocky smiled at Rhys. "Come back any time."

"Uh huh..."

Lax shivered and made the door reappear. "There." And impatiently began to smoke again.

"We have games nights too." Rocky smiled. "And plenty of other things then just this."

"Got it. See you... when I see you." Rhys smiled politely and walked away.

They all smiled and waved.


	6. Chapter 6

~Next morning~

"Oh Master~ time to wake up~." Sung a sweet, female voice as Rhys felt someone sit lightly on top of him.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a woman with short brown hair with bangs to one side wearing a white blouse buttoned up a little too low and a short plaid mini skirt.

It was clear she was a pet.

".... Did we...?"

The woman smiled sweetly. "Yes."

"Mm..." he smirked and sat up. "And where might I be?"

"You're room of course~. You were screaming the whole night Master~. Don't you remember~? You just kept cumming and cumming on the floor with that dildo fucking you raw~."

"Timeout."

"Hmm~?"

Rhys squinted, looking closer as the pet smiled and acted cute. She tugged at the large gold and silver necklace around her throat.

"...Sam?"

The pet wiggled against his crotch and took the collar off.

"Yep!" Sam spoke in his own voice.

"What the fuck."

Sam laughed and grabbed his breasts, squeezing and bouncing them. "Do these make me look fat?" He asked innocently as he continued to squish and bounce them.

Rhys smiled and leaned forward as Sam giggled and gave him a quick, teasing kiss.

Rhys responded by nipping and kissing his sweet spot and then pulling away. "Not at all~."

Sam squeezed the breasts together and pressed them against Rhys. "It's for a new photo shoot and then I want to go shopping~. Anything I should look for in the human world~?"

Rhys paused as he thought. "Maybe a lacy V-neck or some tight latex shorts with fishnet tights~?" The blond purred.

The pet giggled. "Okay~. I'll make sure to take pictures~."

"And when is this photo shoot?"

Sam turned around and arched up to show the lacy underwear. "At the Elite's main building~."

"Mm." Rhys moved up behind his pet as Sam leaned down over the edge of the bed where he "accidentally" dropped the collar. As he did so the skirt fell up to revel that he had a plug in.

"Are you trying to invite me~?" His master purred as he gazed at the sight.

"Hmm~?" Sam wiggled his hips as he tried to grab the collar. "Maybe~."

Rhys looped his finger under the string and tugged earning a low hum from the dark haired pet. He smiled and pulled away, tapping the plug.

Sam then finally grabbed the collar and sat back right on his master's crotch. "Mm~." He shifted a little against his master as he tried to get the collar on.

Rhys bucked his hips, earning a deep moan from Sam. Rhys held Sam's hips down, bucking his hips again and Sam purred and swung around ready to get dirty with his master when a serving pet stepped in and stopped, blinking.

Rhys shrugged and kissed his pet deeply before getting up. "Bye pet." He strolled past the serving pet as he bowed lowly.

"Master Rhys, your clothes are prepared for today's meeting in your change room. Shall I have breakfast prepared?"

"Mm, no. Thank you. What time is the meeting?"

"Nine o'clock sir. However they wish to meet at 8:30."

"And the time now?"

"8:03 sir." It was then Rhys' father stepped out in his own meeting clothes. "You should eat Rhys. It will be a long day."

"I'll be fine." Rhys replied as he walked off to his own change room, closely followed by the serving pet. In the change room the serving pet first handed him the black pants and tight shirt first before helping him slip into the long gold under layer. From there came the coat like piece that flared out at the bottom to show the gold.

Rhys meanwhile sighed and muttered, "Why can't we just wear suits or some shit?"

The serving pet fussed over the black cape with gold edging with a small smile. Then he handed his master his gloves in a small ornate box.

He took them gently and slipped them on as the serving pet brushed his hair and tied his shoes.

Rhys gave the serving pet a smile before walking to the meeting room in the home.

Everyone was already there at the round table with the large orb in the center hovering and humming softly.

As Rhys took his seat his phone went off.

It was a text from Sam. 'Look at what I got~'. It read with a picture of him between twins looking quite sexy.

Rhys put his phone on silent and set it down face up.

~Some time later~

His phone vibrated and he glanced at the new photos. It was of Sam in different positions being mounted by pets for photos. Rhys quickly turned it off and focused on the meeting.

~Later yet again during a break~

Rhys phone went off but he ignored it at first but then decided to check it anyways.

S – What do you think Master~? The photos were of him in a few different woman's sexy outfits.

R – I think you need to get back so I can have my way with you my sexy little pet~

S – Oh I will~

R – I'll be waiting

S – What are you wearing~?

R – Come find out

S – Aw come on~ I know that meeting is going on for another three hours

R – Well then I guess you have to wait

S – Do you want to see the new toy I got~?

R – Show me

Rhys gazed at the photo of the cock cage with a dildo attached to it.

S – It vibrates too~

S – And it has a cock plug to go with it~

R – Well we'll certainly have our fun with that, won't we~?

S – Oh yes Master~ Rhys then got another picture. In it was Sam licking a rather large dildo but not showing his eyes.

S – I wish this was you master~

R – Trying to get me flustered?

S – Maybe~

R – Naughty boy~ Rhys got another image of Sam mounting it in response.

S – I'm so horny right now wearing these girl clothes Master~

S – I even got a man to look under my skirt~

R – Oh? And what did you do?

S – He was so horny he tried to bend me over and fuck me into the bathroom wall~

R – But~?

S – I fucked him instead~ and Rhys looked at the image of Sam's cock in another man's butt.

S – But I made sure not to cum~

R – Good pet. Although...

S – Hm~? Sam sent another of him riding the dildo but this time thrusting three fingers into his drooling mouth and a deep flush on his face.

R – Never mind

S – Hehe

S – Oh Master I'm so horny for you~

S – I want to ride you until you're about to cum and then suck you off while finger fucking you so you cum so hard in my mouth and I'll drink it ALL up~

S – I also want you to strangle the breath out of me while fucking me like a wild animal~. I want to be denied breath as you force yourself on me~

R – Eager one aren't you?

S – I'll always be eager~

R – Figure out what you'll be doing for the next three hours?

Rhys received a photo of Sam bowing a man.

S – Wish this was you Master~

Rhys smiled a little and looked at the clock, estimating how much more time the meeting would be before he could just pound Sam into the mattress.

~Few seconds later~

S – Oh~ Italian And it showed him deep throating a new man.

S – He's big but still not as yours is Master~

R – Where are you getting these men?

S – On a street corner. I've already made three hundred

S – Make that five hundred~

R – Are you sure they're clean?

S – Yep! Each one gets a hidden Elite test~

Another photo came of him lifting his skirt to show is cock as it strained in his lace underwear.

S – Master I'm so hard and wet for you~. I just want to feel you pin me down and force your way into my dripping wet hole without prep and make me scream and beg Master~

Sam sent another photo of him in a public washroom with a side view of him in the mirror as a man with his head cropped off stroking and feeling him.

S – Oh Master~ I wish this was you wanting to rape me~ ;)

R – Just remember this. I'm not very fond of sharing my belongings

S – Yes Master~

~Three minutes later~

S – All done~ came Sam's text with an image of him holding the severed head beside his own along with making a cute kissing face at the camera.

A nearby Elite clanked at Rhys' phone and coughed in slight shock.

Rhys stopped himself from laughing by biting the inside of his cheek.

S – Didn't even get a speck on me Master~

R – And what did the poor guy do for you to decapitate him?

Sam sent another photo of his with the head around his cock, giving the camera a lustful face.

S – He tried to take off your ownership Master and he tried to use me but I only want you to use me~. I'll let them use my mouth and I'll use their hole but when they don't back down I know they're no good~

R – So you murder them in cold blood

S – Well they're just lowly drunk humans and he said he was going to rape me and then kill me so I think it's more self defense when I kicked his head off. Teehee

R – Fair enough

S – What do you want me to do next Master~?

Rhys glanced at the clock to see it would be another two hours.

S – Uh oh~ I dropped my wallet~! He had a pin up look with wide eyes; a hand to cover his O shaped lips and bending over to show the lace panties.

R – Hmm

R – Making it harder and harder for me to focus on my meeting

S – Eek! His photo was of his skirt flying up and just barely hiding himself.

S – Oh Master, the winds are picking up~.

S – Hehe look at what I got~! He held up a bottle of pet pills with a joyful face.

S – These will last three hours on just one pill~!

S – They also work best with rough mounting~ yea!

R – No more then three. It's going to be a long night.

S – Oh Master you're getting me so hard it's going to show~

R – Good

R – All the less people preying on you

S – Oh~ I think there's another hunk following me~

R – An endless string of men I tell you

S – Hehe ;)

Rhys then put his phone away and glared at the clock a bit angrily when his phone vibrated again.

"Do I dare?" He muttered under his breath.

The phone vibrated again.

Rhys hung his head in defeat a little and took his phone back out, checking the messages.

S – Hehe well I got 400 hundred dollars now~

S – Oh~ he's a violent one~

R – For you to fuck him?

S – Hehe he's defiantly harder to get a hold of

S – Aw~ he's scared cuz he sees me talking~

R – How are you doing what you're doing while texting me?

A photo came of a small earpiece in Sam's ear.

S – It's one of those lovely Elite tech things~. I can thin what I want to text you and it does, same with the photos. There's a little camera flying around with me.

R – Just lovely

Another photo came of Sam against a wall pinned by a much taller human.

S – Hmm, I don't like this one a lot

R – Don't make too much of a mess

S – Opps

S – :p

R – show me the damage if you will

Rhys looked over the image of splatted flesh and blood around Sam who stood in a small, clean cycle looking up at the camera as he held a very small gun.

S – I meant it to be on stun sorry :(

R – And what was it on when you shot the guy?

S – Explode

R – Why the hell?

S – It's an Onyx gun

R – How did you get hold of it?

R – Let me guess. Blondie?

S – Yes

S – I work in the black markets sometimes

R – So I've heard

R – Or researched

S – Hehe

S – Oh~

R – What is it now? Another?

S – Looks like your coming of age ceremony is coming up~. Do you know what that means~?

R – That I'm getting older here?

S – Haha, I'm the one getting older here.

S – It means three days of no sex for both of us.

S – TT~TT

R – That shouldn't be too hard

R – Kidding

S – Then a whole night of sex~

S – After the celebration that is

S – So that means after our nine hours of mounting we won't be able to anymore until after

S – Well, I'm going home to get prepared~

R – And I'll be here. Stuck in the meeting room of hell. Talk about who knows what

S – Hehe

~A little time later~

Rhys phone vibrated and he took a quick look at it to see it was an image of Sam with his mouth open wit three little white pills on his tongue as he winked.

S – I'll be waiting~

Rhys' small smirk grew on his face as he stuffed his phone away and waited anxiously for the meeting to end.


	7. Chapter 7

~Later~

As the lights once again came on and the screens faded Rhys was the first to leap up the two serving pets scrambling to open the large doors as he strode out. His smirked grew into a dangerous looking one as he grew closer to Sam's room. When he paused at the doors he could hear chains clink and soft whimpering.

The Elite slipped in silently as his gaze wandered. There room was small, a sleeping chair in the center with a night table on one side. The left wall had all his clothes and decorations in one closet while on the other side was a small bathroom with a sink and toilet the shower was elsewhere as pets showered together as one group when they could. Behind the sleeping chair against the wall was a sleeping pod to regenerate and heal Sam each night to keep him young and healthy, free of sickness.

On the large and ornate sleeping chair with his arms bound above his head, shifting and whimpering was Sam, cock straining as the ring held snug around the base, blindfolded and naked.

The blond ambled over and teased Sam's cock with a light touch of his gloved hand. "Miss me~?

The pet moaned and arched into the touch. "Y-yes Master. Oh please Master~! Please let me cum! I'm going crazy like this!" He gasped and moaned.

Rhys trailed his finger up Sam's chest and played with his nipple.

The pet mewed and shuttered at the heightened sensation.

"I don't know. It seems like you've been having the time of your life with those humans you found on the streets." The master watched as the pet arched and wined into his hand as he pinched the nipple lightly and tugged a bit.

"P-please Master~ please! A-at lease a kiss so that I may turn you on?" He begged through gasps and moans.

Rhys traced his finger along Sam's bottom lip, chuckling.

Sam in response nipped the finger.

"Tsk." He forced Sam's mouth open just a bit as he leaned down and kissed him.

Sam whimpered and kissed back hungrily as Rhys smiled against the kiss and slipped his tongue in.

The pet moaned loudly and passed something almost too small to detect to Rhys and it dissolved in his mouth.

Rhys pulled away to hover over Sam's lips. "That was a pill wasn't it?"

"Y-yes." He smiled a little but his body showed a hint of fear.

Rhys only leaned back down and kissed him making Sam smile and kiss back softly. The Elite continued as he nipped Sam's lower lip enough to have it draw blood before sucking down his neck..

The pet responded with a low moan.

Rhys then swung his legs onto the chair, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave marks on his pet's body.

Sam's breath hitched, body shuttering as he strained on the cuffs.

Rhys kissed him roughly before tearing himself away and standing up.

Sam whined loudly. "Please Master, please."

Rhys moved down, licking and then sucking the tip of Sam's cock as he watched him whine and jolt, gasping for air.

Rhys reached up, flicking his nipple a couple of times before pinching and tugging at it.

"Agh! M-Master!"

Rhys slowly moved his head down and took in more, moaning as he moved his fingers to do the same as he did with the other nipple.

The pet squirmed fighting the urge to buck his hips.

All too some Rhys pulled away again. "Just a minute~." He smiled and left the room coming back a few minutes later.

Sam couldn't wait. He was whimpering and squirming, trying to get any friction possible on his over sensitive and hot body.

Rhys slapped his thigh. "Bad pet."

The raven brown haired pet cried out and jolted. From there he could feel something cold and solid press against his chest.

"Trying to release yourself without permission..." Rhys teased as he watched the other squirm. There was a sudden sharp pain when he dragged the object across the taunt skin of Sam's chest and then something else tricking down moments after.

Sam cried out at the pain as his cock twitched and precum leaked out heavily.

The blond purred lowly. "Spread your legs, darling~."

Sam did what he was told slowly, his whole body shivering and hands clenched tightly.

Rhys reached up, filching his nipple a couple of times before pinching the sensitive skin and tugging on it.

"Ack! M-Master!" He gasped as the blond moved his mouth lower with a moan. His fingers moved to Sam's other nipple, giving it the same treatment as Sam squirmed and fought the urge to buck.

Rhys pulled away just then and spoke with a teasing smile. "Just a minute~." And he left the room, coming back a few minutes later to find Sam whimpering and squirming, trying to get any friction he could get on his weeping cock.

Rhys slapped the pet's thigh with a strict, "bad pet."

Sam cried out and jolted from the sharp pain. His nerves were running rampant with the drugs.

He could feel something cold and solid press against his chest and then his master's voice. "Trying to release yourself without permission..."

Sam squirmed.

There was a sudden sharp pain when his master dragged the object across the skin of his chest and then something trickling down moments after.

Sam cried out as his cock twitched and precum leaked heavily.

The blond purred. "Spread your legs, darling~."

Sam slowly spread his legs, shivering and twitching.

He could feel Rhys' gloved finger rub his hole and he mewed.

"Please Master~. I've been such a bad pet~. Please don't bother to prep me~." He felt excited, biting his lip a little. Oh how he loved it when his master got dominate.

"Hmm... very well." He heard his master hum and felt two fingers slid inside and thrust quickly at first then slower.

Sam cried out at the pain and clenched tight. Sometimes he questioned how he could get off on such pain but then the fingers began to move faster. He was crying out, straining on the cuffs as pleasure and pain coursed through his body.

He could feel the blonde's fingers curl and hit his spot directly, making him scream and buck hard before he collapsed, shuttering and twitching.

Rhys continued a little faster, please with the pet's reactions as they continued. Rhys dragged the object across a small part of Sam's inner thigh and moved his fingers faster.

Sam let out a sob. "Please, please Master let me cum! It hurts so baddy!" He cried out and jolted.

"Oh does it now~?" Rhys purred as Sam nodded impulsively.

"Y-yes!"

"I want to hear you beg for it~." Rhys rumbled as his fingers began to alternate speeds.

"P-please Master, please! It hurts so much! It hurts and I feel like I'm going to explode from all of it! Please let me cum Master! Please. I want to be your good little slut Master! I want to be your own little cock whore~." Sam cried out; body trembling as he begged.

Rhys hummed in approval and put the object aside before slipping the ring off Sam's cock as his own strained in his pants.

"Cum for me~." He ordered with a purr and Sam gave a loud pleasured scream, as he came hard and then again in a few seconds after. He was gasping for breath even as he was growing hard again quickly.

Rhys rapidly pumped his fingers inside Sam and continued to hit the pet's prostate.

Sam cried out as he came again, straining his muscles.

Rhys slowed before slowly removing his fingers.

Sam was still hard and gasping. The pleasure and need coursed through his whole body. His mind was hazy, filled with lust and nothing else.

He whined and began to get control over his body again as he felt Rhys' gloved hand grip the base of his cock tightly.

A small smile played on the pet's lips. "Thank you Master~."

"Your welcome." Rhys smirked and began to jerk Sam off roughly for a few seconds before letting go.

Sam purred.

"For this..."

Sam's heart leaped as he felt the blindfold being pulled off.

"You may cum when you need to."

Sam smiled. "Thank you Master. So~ did I get you hard enough with those texts and photos~?" He teased. "And maybe even the remains of the drugs~?"

Rhys dropped the blindfold on the floor and began to undress. "More then enough. Quite the distraction."

Sam giggled. Oh how he loved that look in his master's face. "Could you image them in my voice~?"

Sam then put on his pleading voice as he squirmed as if in full need. "Oh please Master I want you to strange the breath out of me while fucking me like a wild animal~."

Rhys cock twitched in excitement at the sight.

"I want to be denied breath as you force yourself on me unprepared!" Sam cried out as his back arched, a sly smile on his face as his legs spread wider.

"Mm..." Rhys ignored his excitement for unlocking the thin collar around Sam's neck to replace it with a thicker one. The collar was seamless when it locked on.

Sam smiled as he felt the cool collar tighten to form around his neck. Then Rhys' soft lips were upon his, giving hard and rough kisses.

The pet purred. Oh how badly he just wanted to touch his master. To see his skin and pull him close to his hot body.

The blond sucked and bit hard down the black haired pet's chest while slowly simulating him as well with a tight grip.

Sam moaned loudly.

And then Rhys took his pet into his mouth and immediately began to deep throat him. He allowed his teeth to graze his length a little and sucked hard.

Sam cried out, first from the hot wetness and then the slight sting of pain. He bucked into Rhys' mouth as orgasm took him by surprise.

"S-sorry," He moaned. "Master...."

Rhys moved back up and kissed him the taste of Sam strong in his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth to receive his master's kisses and found his mouth filled with his own seed.

Rhys pulled away and tossed his head a little. "Swallow."

Sam moaned and swallowed hungrily as his program told his brain to reward him with pleasure yet again. "Oh thank you Master~, Thank you for the treat~."

Rhys smirked and lifted Sam's hips. "You can thank me later."

The pet grinned. "Oh Master~."

Rhys pushed his length in with one quick and hard thrust.

Sam cried out and arches to get even deeper as pain ripped through him and yet he came from the single movement alone.

Rhys began to thrust in and out rough and hard, not really caring if it hurt his pet.

"Yes! It hurts! It hurts so wonderfully!" Sam cried as the program forced pleasure from the pain.

Rhys groaned and stopped for a moment when Sam clenched around him so tightly. Then he resumed, faster then before.

"Yes~ oh yes!" Sam cried out as tears came a little to his eyes. The pain that tore though him usually would have a pet beg for the other to go slower but Sam, oh Sam loved it.

Rhys' only continued, wild pleasure filling him.

"Fuck me harder and faster Master! I want to be your little slut begging for your cum~, I want to feel you us me like I'm an object! Y-yes!"

Rhys moved one hand from Sam's him to his cock, stroking him. "Look at you, moaning and begging for my cock~. All laid out before me for me to use~ for me to take~. All mine~." His hips jerked forward hard and then he pulled out when he saw Sam was about to cum.

The pet whimpered at the loss.

Rhys unlocked the cuffs around Sam's thin wrists. "Hands and knees for me pet~."

Sam quickly got into position with his face close to the bedding as his back was raised.

"Like this Master~?" Sam sung and arched his back higher.

The blond quickly clipped a leash onto his collar and pulled it back, slightly cutting off his airflow as he thrust hard and deep into the eager little pet, hitting his g-spot.

Sam gasped and cried out silently as he came again.

He spread his legs wider and leaned back.

Rhys slapped one of his butt checks hard with a smile. "Naughty boy~. I don't remember giving you permission to cum~." He teased.

Sam could only smile internally. He moaned loudly. "Oh... Master~! I feel so... naughty for you~... please p-punish me more~." He begged between gasps for air.

Rhys tugged a bit harder on the leash then released the pressure.

Sam shivered as his master's thrusts became slow and deep. He clenched tightly around his cock making Rhys groan and move just a little faster as Sam ground against him.

The young blond master rewarded him by pulling hard on the leash, effectively cutting off his airway and thrust into him hard and deep, pulling him back by his hair.

Sam clenched hard and almost came from the wonderful reward.

Rhys loud moan stuttered as he came quite hard in his pet's hot and tight hole.

Sam arched back and rocked against Rhys as a deep blush and hooded eyes now settled into his features.

The blond continued to thrust, hared and faster as he rasped out. "You-" He groaned. "May cum."

Sam cried out and came hard, riding it though.

Rhys slowly released the leash as Sam gasped for breath, pushing back and began to ride Rhys fast and hard, gasping and moaning.

Rhys gasped in shock and tensed, quickly growing hard again. He grunted and groaned loudly and began to thrust up.

Sam quickly turned around, pulling his blond master to be pressed against the chair and rode him hard while gripping his hair tightly.

Rhys moaned and panted as pain and pleasure coursed through his body.

Sam moaned loudly. "Oh Master~!"

Rhys tensed at the sound of Sam's lust filled voice and arched off the chair slightly.

"Mph! Y-yes! Oh Master yes!"

Rhys cried out and gripped the slender hips in a bruising grip and pulled him down as he thrust up. His thrusts became fast and slightly sloppy and frantic as he neared his climax and came hard shortly after.

Sam moaned at the feeling of being filled up and bit at his master's sweet spot.

Rhys groaned at the pleasure and dug his nails into Sam's hips to center himself, making Sam give a small, startled noise.

Rhys relaxed against the chair as Sam moved off and downwards.

~Next morning~

Sam stirred in his master's arms and moaned quietly, realizing Rhys was still inside him and was hard.

"Damn..."

Rhys smiled and kissed him softly.

The pet whined and curled close, kissing back.

"Of all the days I could wake up to such a lovely thing it had to be on the day I can't."

Rhys chuckled softly and slowly pulled out with a small groan escaping his lips.

Sam whined and panted.

"So it's no sex whatsoever?"

"Or anything, which means you have to will that down."

Rhys sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought..."

Sam whined and held up two cock caged.

"I'm not wearing that." Rhys spoke the moment he saw them.

"It's one of the rules."

"That's not... but..."

"It is. Bonding ceremonies are one week or more. At least this is only three days of rest."

Rhys sighed and took one.

"Though you have files to go over."

"Mm."

Sam got his on with ease. "Would you like help with yours?"

"No. You're going to make this harder." He got his on after a moment of hesitation.

"Mm well, I got to get my own done so~," he gave the Elite a lingering kiss. "I'll see you later~." Sam walked out swinging his hips stalk naked.

Rhys looked away and down at the floor.

~Later in the garden~

Rhys was looking around when he spotted his pet wandering around near some new chickens. A nearby one flapped its wings and turned to Sam.

"I didn't know we had those..." Rhys muttered.

Sam smiled. "Looks like they're new, kind of cute too."

Rhys squinted at the chickens.

Sam smiled at it and crouched down. The black chicken clucked and pecked his hands before attacking a little more.

"Evil." Sam frowned and began to walk away. The chicken followed and he picked it up, petting it.

Rhys crept up behind him and whispered to him "Chicken."

The chicken looked at him and seemed to stare into his soul somehow. Then it squawked, bringing other chickens over to stand around mostly Sam.

"Ha, kind of cute." Sam smiled.

"They look like they're going to gang up on something."

"Mm, I don't know..."

Rhys continued to watch as all the chickens surrounded Sam and some began to peck at his shoes.

Rhys took a few steps back. "Is it feeding time?"

"I don't know. I'll go ask," And he began to walk away as the chickens followed. "Hey Rhys look! I HAVE BECOME A CHICKEN GOD!" He exclaimed and held the chicken up.

It was then the chickens began to peck his legs and follow him even after he set the black one down. The chickens squawked and flew up at Sam, pecking him.

"RHYS! HELP!"

The chickens moved faster and squawked at Sam. He ran into the house where a serving pet explained, "Out of the house! I will not have master's chickens in the house!!!"

Sam raced out with the small word of chickens behind him. From there he turned swiftly and raced back into the house and slammed the door before any of the chickens could get in. The chickens squawked at the sudden shock.

"They are hungry." A serving pet asked as she stepped up to him with a basket.

"I'm just going to stay here... those are some hardcore chickens."

"Very well. That is also the reason we do not pick them up." The serving pet bowed and slipped by him silently and opened the door. "Come along, I got food," and the chickens followed calmly like any other normal chicken.

Except one black one, it turned back to Sam and squawked at him before following.

He walked back to his master. "Chickens are terrifying."

Rhys burst out laughing just at the sight of Sam frowning.

"Oh shut up."

A nearby pet snickered. "From all the pets here, it was the chickens. And you called yourself the chicken god."

"Piss off Alan." Sam snapped back and then grumbled "Stupid chickens."

Rhys tried to walk away but couldn't because he was still laughing.

Sam growled and stormed up to him, kissing and pulling at his hair roughly, grinding against him with well practiced moves that made him hard in seconds.

Rhys was frozen there.

Alan snickered.

Sam swung his hips smugly.

The blond Elite finally processed what had happened and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"Hmm~?"

Rhys pushed Sam against the nearest wall and kissed him roughly while scratching the sides of his hips.

Sam moaned and ground against him harder.

Rhys bit and sucked hard down the pale slender neck as the pet chuckled and purred.

Then Rhys moved away and casually walked back into the house.

"I hope you're hard cuz I'm not that much~." Sam teased.

"Not at all." Rhys retorted.

"Oh~?" Sam inquired.

'Fuck this is so hard why do I have to go through this? I didn't ask for this. This is getting more and more difficult. Help me!' Rhys thought to himself.

He kept his outer appearance comfortable and continued to walk. "What?"

Sam was suddenly behind the blond, stroking him through his pants. "You look like you're struggling~." And he pressed himself against his master, barely hard.

Rhys grabbed his wrists and held them up. "You're going to make these three days living hell aren't you?"

"Hmm~ that's the whole idea~. You build up so much sexual tension you can't help but demand to blow it off when the cages come off~. Right Anna?" Sam purred as he gave a sidelong glance at Blondie's Exclusive pet.

"Yep!" The pet beamed.

Rhys looked at the other pet. "When did you- never mind." Rhys knew all pets just appeared somehow.

Anna was quiet before speaking up. "That's what I thought – quite good really. Saved ours for a whole three weeks instead of one. Trust me Master Rhys, it really is worth the wait."

The Elite sighed and went to sit in a chair under the shade of a large tree.

Sam snickered and began to sing an arousing pet song nearby.

Rhys glared at him. "I hate you."

Sam only continued to sing as he moved closer, giving him a well-done lap dance.

Rhys flipped him off and began to walk away.

Sam was quick to pull him back and force him in the chair. "Stay, I need to train."

"Why don't you train with Anna over there?"

"Because it doesn't work that way. This is a bonding song and if it's sung to anyone else then the receiver then it is seen as me being unfaithful to my Master."

Rhys was silent but then smiled a little. He loved how his pet wanted to be so faithful to him.

Sam smiled back and continued to sing and dance. Pride and something else fluttered in his chest.

~Next day~

Rhys could hear India like music being played in the ballroom but he dared not enter, knowing Sam was probably there doing some dance for the party.

~Three hours later~

Rhys groaned as the music continued to play and knew he would regret it but went to go look into the ballroom anyways.

He peered inside and let his eyes roam.

Sam wore a long thin black skirt that ran to his ankles with one side attacked to his wrist by a beautiful gold cuff. The skirt ran tightly around his waist and dipped into a V in the front little silver bells, coins and naturally dyed tassels sewn on and jingling with his movements. On his neck was a large gold collar dipping into a V with wings spread out on either side of his neck and a tail flaring out at the bottom as the head of the bird moved to his movements with the center a black opal gem. From the collar's bottom were small ruby red bells. From the tail of the bird were two gold strips running to the back of his skirt. On these belts were thin long gold beads then four silver round bells then and strip of gold beads then a square of gold with a black opal in the center then bore strips of gold and bells until it reached the center back with a large black opal cycled in gold. A little above these was a beaded chain of gold, rubies, silver bells and black opal that curled around and hung loosely on his back.

On his arms were silver drooping spider thin chains with bells from the gold as well as arm cuffs. On his fingers and hands were silver and gold chains and rings decorated with diamonds. On his face was a veil that covered his eyes with deep blue cloth and diamonds and flowed out down his naked back. On the top of his head was a gold plate with unlit candles.

Rhys' eyes swept to his bare feet, which had diamond chains on them and his center toes.

Sam continued to dance not noticing his master's presence at all.

Rhys watched both in interest and amusement as the pet created colorful illusions of starry birds and curls of vibrant smoke.

He smiled and opened the door more to lean on the doorframe as Sam continued to make more elaborate illusions.

Quite suddenly Sam saw him and there was a burst of color as he himself turned bright red and the gold plate nearly fell off his head.

Rhys smiled. "That was good."

The dark haired pet made an embarrassed sound deep in his slender throat. "It was horrible! I wasn't even trying that hard!"

"Perhaps that's why it was fun to watch. Effortless dancing. It's different."

Sam covered himself in a black cloak illusion. "I am so embarrassed..."

"You're blushing~." The master cooed.

"I know," and the illusion cloth expanded.

"Is that one of your abilities?"

"W-what?" Sam stuttered and the cloth disappeared. "You can see it?"

Rhys flinched and then winced, remembering those exact words from long ago.

Sam curled away a little.

Rhys bit his lip. "U-um... yeah. Sorry. H-how long have you been able to do that?"

"Well... as long as I've known the Elite's language, it came in bits really... Master told me to hide it because... of what I am... They're hallucinations really."

"Only an illusion? Or hallucination I mean."

"Yeah... I've always felt save with this." And the cloak reappeared on his shoulders.

"Can you make a little black bubble with it?"

"Yeah." And Sam created one with little effort.

Rhys tapped it and it gave a little bounce in response. He laughed softly and Sam smiled.

Then Sam decided to be a little bolder and made a little white bunny in a small meadow in his hands.

Rhys recognized it as the same one he would have made many times in the lab as a child.

Rhys took a sharp intake of breath and tensed when memories of it flooded back and Sam made it vanish quickly.

"S-sorry Master... It's the one I'm called to make first always."

Rhys smiled. "No, I was just... surprised is all. I didn't know you could make it into shapes of animals."

"But if you can see these then... we can form mind links..." Sam became more excited inside at the thought of doing private shows with three or four pets while Rhys watched elsewhere on cameras and Sam let him feel like he was in the middle and not Sam.

"You seem strangely excited about it."

Sam's illusion flared up again, brighter as he made an embarrassed squeak.

Rhys stared transfixed on the flames even as they died down and Sam sat there blushing deeply.

"...fiamme inferno..." (hell fire) Rhys muttered under his breath.

"P-pardon Master?"

Rhys blinked multiple times and then turned back to him, giving him a smile. "Nothing."

"Oh, well... I have to get back to practice... maybe... we can try a private show later?"

"By later, you mean two days from now right?"

"Or more." Sam smiled.

The blond gave a slight whine. "Are we really waiting longer?"

The pet pouted. "Fine."

Rhys walked up to him and kissed him deeply and the other taller one responded with a purr and ground himself against his master.

"You'll love it even more when I'm in full~." Sam purred as Rhys finally pulled away.

"Oh but," Rhys sent Sam the memory of his red face. "I think this will be pretty hard to beat."

Sam chuckled softly as his master left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chickens... we now have a long running joke about evil black chickens because of this scene. Originally it was suppose to be Rhys who gets chased but we turned it to Sam instead.


	8. Chapter 8

~Two Days Later~

The party was in full swing even though it had started only half an hour ago. People close to the family came to greet Rhys in joy. All carried presents of money, erotic clothes, food, wine and other such things quite valued by Elites.

Many Elite woman and some men wore reviling saris that were made of veil like material. Their bodies were hidden with gems, silver, gold, pearls and stings of these things.

Others, such as his father wore togas with immense designs such as animals and flowers made from beads, gold, silver and gems but none wore opal gems. Yet they all wore gloves of some kind.

The pets dressed simpler to Sam without bells, coins or opal gems though. Veils covered their upper faces and their skin was not painted or tattooed in any way. All attention was to be drawn to Sam and Sam only.

Rhys himself wore a saris with many vibrate colors on and the bottom hemmed with gold thread. His chest was painted gold with protection and love lines in fancy Yupitera. Over one shoulder was the rest of the saris what was a deep blue veil with gold boarders and small designs. On his head he wore a long flowing veil with thick boarders of gold again and a dark opal gem in the center of his forehead area. His wrists were decorated with gold bangles and his fingers were covered in rings that were gifts from people close to his family. On his neck was a collar of white pearls with a dark opal gem in the center lined with gold. On his bare feet were diamond chains and symbols of protection on each foot.

Everything though was rather light though so it helped.

His father strolled up to his gold plated throne and held out a glass of red wine for him to take.

"Are you doing well?" He asked calm and politely as always.

"I'm not quite used to this much attention..." He stated as he took the glass gracefully and took a small sip. It was wonderful as all wines in the house.

Someone squeezed him tightly and a woman's voice proclaimed, "Aw you're becoming a man!"

Blondie could be heard giving a pained whine from under the dog pile of his old friends.

Rhys smiled softly at the joyful faces. Then it grew when he remembered all they had told him.

"I am so glad for you!" Rocky proclaimed as all the others helped Blondie up and giving him crushing hugs.

"We missed you so much!" One Jade proclaimed.

Rhys laughed ecstatically.

"I've been... busy." Was Blondie's hesitant reply.

"Oh come on." Rocky pouted. "I've seen you do better."

Blondie sighed and then picked them all up in his broad arms into a tight hug. "Fine! I missed you all a lot too~!"

"We brought presents~." Rocky sung when they were finished hugging him.

Rhys glanced at the three Serving Pets struggling to hold them all.

Rhys raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You didn't need to get THAT much."

"Yes we did!" Proclamed the other Jade and they hugged him tightly. "You're part of the only family we have!"

"That's right," proclaimed Lax. "So then we get to spoil you~."

Rhys hugged back and simply smiled as everyone hugged him. It stirred a great warmth in him and he believed he could quite like it truly.

"Well," Rocky spoke up as they pulled away. "We hope you have a great night~." She nudged him and winked.

Rhys was so embarrassed and felt like he wanted to dig his own grave right then and there. Instead there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

She leaned closer and whispered, "Knowing Blondie I'm sure you will~."

Rhys smirked. "Will do."

"Rocky," Blondie spoke and continued to smile. "I may have been a ladies man back in the day but that doesn't mean you have to go talking about it."

"Does the old dog still have his old bones to chew~?" Rocky teased.

"Indeed," Blondie purred as he advanced closer. "With good "food" as well~."

"Rawr~."

"Sex life! We talked about this!"

Everyone around Rhys laughed.

"Oh this will be a good night!" the Ruby of the gang proclaimed.

Rhys glanced around as the song changed and saw Sam walk out.

"Oh~, who's the cutie~?" Rocky purred.

"Heel girl, that's Rhys'." He tenderly wrapped his hand around Rocky's clothed hip, making use not to touch her skin and leading the gang away from Rhys.

Rhys couldn't help but stare at his father's arm around Rocky's waist suspiciously. He had never seen his father do that or at least in that way. He had not cared if the woman was clothed or not on her side, he simply took a woman by the side or shoulder. He was unfazed if his gloved touched clothe or skin. But, THIS, this undertaking of kindness was something more human then Elite. He told Rocky in this very 'human' way that was nonexistent in Elite culture.

Rhys brushed it away after those thoughts and focused his attention back on Sam.

Sam smiled at him and he smiled back as Elites came and went around Rhys.

Sam meanwhile wore the same as Rhys had last seen. Now though his face was painted white with sharp cat like line around the end of his eyes with his lips painted the same fiery red. It reminded Rhys a lot of human women called "geisha". On his hands, fingers, wrists, feet and ankles were henna designs and when he turned his back Rhys saw more. Coming from the back of his shoulders and neck down his spine and to the centre were lines. Those designed lines bloomed into a circular flower and then almost dipped into his waist ban. On his arms and ankles in henna were lines of wisdom and blessings in fancy Yupitera curling around them. On his heart was the symbol for Jupiter. Below the collar were words of protection and love that flowed to his shoulder blades before becoming a simple line like a brush would to the end of a word.

~Five Hours Later~

Sam finally finished his dance as the last song ended and clapping could be heard about the room.

Rhys mean while had his hands in fists as he watched Sam intensely.

Sam couldn't help but smile happily at him before turning and walking away with his hips swinging smugly.

His father came over and heaved him onto his shoulder as everyone cheered.

Rhys meanwhile placed his hands on his Father's shoulders and felt Blondie flinch slightly as Rhys pushed himself up. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to your feast." Blondie carried him outside as everyone followed behind him clapping and singing chants joyfully.

Outside a large round table had been set up with hanging moss, drooping crystals and branches, intertwine branches and lights coving it. A few Elites – mainly Jades – stood by proudly of their work as the others took their seats.

"I can walk myself..." Rhys stated, he wouldn't admit he actually liked being carried.

"It's part of the tradition." Blondie spoke and set him down in a gold seat and patted his head.

A Serving Pet placed a glass of wine in his hand as Blondie held his up in a toast.

"Jupiter's blessings!" Everyone exclaimed to Rhys and they drank.

Plates hovered around the table; the conversation was light and joyful in their minds.

Rhys took a second to look around; knowing may of the faces and smiled but then quickly whipped it off and began to eat.

~Three Hours Later~

Hands covered in henna slid along Rhys shoulders softly and a soft, playful voice whispered to him, "You ready?"

Rhys shivered and smiled when he turned to face Sam. "More then ever."

Sam slipped away and began to dance as everyone cheered.

"Go get 'im tiger!" A Ruby cheered to Rhys.

Sam just barely coved himself as he spun to tease Rhys even more.

Rhys watched with a small smile as Sam swayed his hips, moving closer till he grabbed Rhys hand.

Rhys got up and followed Sam closely as the pet danced away and portrayed his lust for Rhys mentally.

Sam danced about the halls before finally stopping at a double door.

"Are you ready Master~?" He purred as he learned closer, brushing his lips lightly against Sam's. "My answer is sill the same."

Sam pushed the doors open the doors to show a huge bed taking up most of the space of the warmly lit room with a large bathroom attached to it.

Sam swung his body, making the bells and coins ring but was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

Rhys laughed softly. "All that dancing must have finally taken its toll on you."

Sam hummed. "A little, yeah. Maybe we should wait a little and I'll have a little nap, hmm~?" Rhys kissed him softly. "Alright." And he dragged his tired pet to the bed.

Sam smiled and shed all his clothes before Rhys pulled him into the bed and held him close.

Sam carefully took off his master's veil and gems.

The blond could only smile and watch as he's pet's nimble fingers worked and set the items aside one by one before pulling the covers up tightly again.

"I don't mind you waking me up by fucking me~." He purred as he smiled slyly and curled close.

"Good to know."

Sam smiled and drifted off to sleep. The dark haired pet began to mumble something. At first Rhys couldn't make it out but then he did.

"DNA... Mutants.... Fail.... Terminate...."

Rhys looked up at Sam's twisted face. "...Does he...."

"Neurotoxin....S-stop.... C-chocking..." He pleaded. "Failures... Useless...Ch...ildren....Fire... Burn... Scream.... Mother..... Ni...cholas.... run... away.... don't... die.... fire... burning.... rope... choking.... swinging.... dull noise... swing... back and... forth...."

Rhys froze and looked at him in slight horror.

"Choking.... Grabs feet....Pulls down.... Blood dripping.... White eyes.... Dead... finally dead... killed... terminated... mirror... broken..." He whimpered and shivered slightly. "Cold... too... cold.... M-master...."

Rhys pulled away as things began to click into place. "Nicholas... no. no no no no no. It couldn't be."

"Run.... run.... Nick... run.... run...."

"The river..."

"Don't let them... don't drown.... s-swim.... E-even is too... cold...."

"Cold. Dark." Rhys took a shaky breath. "No."

"Baton.... gun.... electric... Taser. Too tight... too tight... too tight... too tight... Can't... breath...."

"Stop..."

"Wall.... blood... flesh.... gunshots, blood, bodies, too tight... Nicholas! Him. Him. Who? Who? Who? Blonde...." Sam became louder and more frantic, clawing at his neck. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Too tight! Too painful! Burning! Burning! It's burning!"

"Shit... Sam..." Rhys spoke weakly.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Ni-Nickolas! Nickolas! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! I can't breathe!" Sam thrashed and cried out painfully. "Let me out! Let me out! Help me!"

Rhys frowned and inched away slightly. "Nicko-..."

"Nickolas..." Sam sobbed in his sleep. "Nickolas... Run! Let me go! Help me!"

"Sam," Rhys reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam comfortingly. "Sammy I'm here." Rhys hugged him tightly to his chest.

Sam gasped and jolted awake, crying and clutching his master. "I drowned. I-I drowned..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rhys shushed him softly and continued to mutter that it was okay.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam whimpered. The pet slowly calmed down and wiped his tears away. "I-I should have taken my pills. I forgot... I'm sorry."

"I... do you... what?"

"I take pills to keep away what I don't remember in my waking life. My old master told me I shouldn't remember what I... did... He told me someone I was linked to died and that the only way I could find them was if I didn't remember what I did."

"So you don't remember... anything at all?"

"Not in my waking live except what clings on at the end of sleep like blood, white walls, something awful burning... d-drowning..."

"Lab..." Rhys muttered under his breath.

"Y-yeah... I burned down a lab... and killed humans. They once told me there was another that got hurt but they could bring him back but then after that they never told me much else but... I think it was the same person who I had to forget to find them. I... I feel like I was always missing something until I met you." Sam spoke softly, wary of his Master's reactions as he snuggled closer.

Rhys swallowed and smiled, holding back his tears. "Y-yeah..." His voice sounded sad to Sam but he didn't dare to point it out.

Sam instead hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I screwed up again, this was supposed to be a happy time."

"No, it was good. Learned something.... New..."

"Can I..." Sam trailed off as he motioned to the Blonde's body a little with a hungry look in his eyes.

Rhys smiled and kissed him.

Sam smiled back as Rhys rolled them so his pet was beneath him and grounded his growing hardness against Sam's groaning and kissing him again.

The pet moaned and the feelings he was getting and fiddled with his Master's cage to get it off, tossing it away. He quickly made work of stroking his master 's growing erection.

Rhys moaned at finally feeling something after being denied it and being teased so much by Sam.

He made quick work of Sam's and Sam grounded against his master's now free cock, mewing.

"Oh fuck, did I miss this." He nipped and sucked on his pet's sweet spot and grinded himself harder.

The pet's mouth fell open wider and cried out a little. "Oh Master~ please be rough and use me like a toy~." Sam purred making sure he made all the right moves to turn Rhys on.

Rhys sat up. "Then suck me off like a good little cock slut you are~."

Sam grinned in delight. "Oh yes Master~." He knew he was one that always excided in deep throating and put it to good use, having his master's cock down his throat quickly. He bobbed and sucked hungrily and his chip rewarded him with pleasure as he moaned and clenched around Rhys a little.

Rhys groaned, tugging Sam's hair which in response made Sam moan louder.

Rhys just couldn't keep still with Sam's hot, wet mouth and throat around his cock and began to move Sam's head in and out of his cock by his hair quickly.

'Oh yes Master~!" Sam cried out in Rhys mind. "Please use me Master Rhys~. I wanna be your good little slut~.' He scratched at Rhys' inner thighs playfully.

Rhys licked his lips at the sensations running through his body and he let his head tilt back.

'Oh Master I love your cock in my mouth~. I love being owned by you master~.' Sam forced himself to swallow as Rhys was deep in his throat.

Rhys breath got faster and heavier each minute, telling Sam he was doing a very good job. Sam swallowed again as he tugged and stroked Rhys' balls, sending him over the edge in a pleasured shiver and making a slight pleasured cry.

Sam swallowed immediately as he felt it invade his mouth and throat.

'Oh Master you taste so good~.' He moaned and continued to suck and swallow even after Rhys was spent.

Rhys made a small whimper sound and ran his fingers through Sam's hair gently to say he was doing a great job.

Sam meanwhile ran his hands and nails up and down Rhys' sides in a smooth motion as he began to bob his head just a little.

Rhys took that hint to pull him off and kiss him before he spent himself again in his pet's clever mouth. He liked the taste of himself as he laid Sam on his back.

Sam spread his body out shamelessly to let his master see all of his body.

Rhys smiled and leaned over the bed.

Sam purred as he heard the distinct sound of a cap opening.

Rhys moved back and slid two fingers in with ease.

Sam moaned loudly and spread himself a little wider, clenching and sucking Rhys' slim fingers in. At the same time he also send Rhys his pleasure and what he felt.

Rhys groaned at the sensation of even more pleasure and thrust his fingers in deeper, hitting Sam's prostate, rubbing and pressing hard against it.

The dark haired pet cried out and arched against his master's fingers. He gasped for breath and held the link tightly.

Rhys moaned loudly, loving the feeling of phantom fingers in him as well. He began to thrust his fingers quickly in and out.

"M-Master~!" Sam cried out, holding back as he rocked his hip a little.

Rhys slipped in another finger and sped up.

Sam couldn't help but moan and claw at the sheets, his legs shivering in pure pleasure.

"Master! Oh Master! Please, please let me cum~!" He cried.

Rhys took his fingers out. "Not yet~." He teased.

Sam whimpered at the loss.

Rhys moved his attention to Sam's straining cock and began to stroke it, thumbing the slit as he went.

Sam groaned and rocked his hips. "M-Master~." He gasped and shuttered as Rhys moved away and replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking the tip gently.

Sam threaded one hand's fingers through Rhys' hair lightly.

Rhys moaned and sucked harder, tonguing the slit to praise him.

Sam tugged his hair slightly as he tried to stay still and not come. As he whimpered a little sly smile came onto his face.

Rhys pulled off when he noticed it. "Now what's gotten you all smiling~?"

Sam clawed at his chest and nipples, sending it to Rhys as he gasped and arched into it.

Rhys cock jerked and he let out a small moan before quietly closeing the sensations off so Sam did not know.

"Oh Master~." Sam pinched his own nipple in an erotic show and gasped out again, moaning.

Rhys couldn't help himself, he swallowed Sam's cock whole and hummed as he bobbed his head and watched.

Sam cried out and bucked, pre-cum leaking steadily out of his cock.

Rhys continued until he sensed Sam getting close and pulled off.

The pet whimpered and squirmed, unable to stay still any longer.

The blond Elite resumed stroking him at a slow pace as he simply smiled at him.

Sam continued to mew and make other cute noises that Rhys smiled at and rubbed his hand up and down Sam's chest, teasing his nipples and occasionally scratching his skin.

"M-Master please~." Sam mewed.

"Mm~? Please what?"

"P-please let me cum Master, please~!"

"Then cum for me pet~." His strokes became quicker and he tightened his grip.

Sam cried out loudly and came, body trembling.

Rhys continued to stroke him, letting his pet ride it out as he gasped and whimpered.

The Elite licked and sucked on his cum covered fingers and then moved to Sam's cock when he cleaned him and then moved up to kiss him.

Sam kissed him hungrily and moaned. He pulled away with a giggle.

"Mm?" Rhys opened his eyes to see what his pet was doing.

"You got lipstick on your face now~." He smiled.

"And who's fault do you think that is~?"

Sam continued to smile as a small smile formed on Rhys' face but it faltered when he saw Sam's eyes. They did not recognize him as they once did; instead they recognized him as Rhys, his master.

Sam rolled Rhys so he was on top and continued to kiss him.

Rhys kissed almost desperately as Sam pulled his hair as he bucked his hips against Rhys'.

The blond moaned at the friction and wrapped his arms around the dark haired pet's neck and pulled him even closer. He let his hands wander down Sam's sides as the pet moaned and gave a little shiver and purr.

"What shall we play Master~?" Sam purred and nipped the Blondie's neck and jawline.

"Mm... remember the list you made?"

"Yes~."

Rhys groaned and flipped them over again and continued to kiss him and then sat up. "Why don't we go though all of it~?"

Sam giggled. "Okay~. So you want me to ask you them again or just tell you the ones you liked~?"

"We could just get to all oof the ones we haven't done~." Rhys cooed as he rolled his hips.

Sam's eyes lit up with a hungry look. "Okay~. So, ther's rimming, ball stretching, blindfolds, bondage, cock rings~..." He paused as he shifted and flushed a little. "Con-consensual humiliation..." He shifted again, his cock twitching a little. "Cross dressing, finger fucking, flogging, orgasm denial and or delay, gags, shower sex, hair pulling, ice play, lap dance receiving, massage receiving~, multiple penetration, nibbling, nipple clamps, oils or lotions, outdoor sex, umm.... Pinching, reading and or watching porn together, paddling, sensation play, toys, nipple play, talking dirty, body paint, plugs, cages any type, cock worshiping receiving, dildos, ordering, food play, hand jobs receiving, high heels both ways~, pain play, pinching, scratching, skinny dipping~, spreader bars, umm... teasing, vibrators, whips, playful wrestling, masturbation, and light suffocation." Sam sighed and rested his head on Rhys' leg.

"Managing to memorize that whole list."

Sam hummed. "It's one of the smaller things I've had to memorize." Sam smiled up at him.

Rhys tilted his head down and looked at Sam. "Let's go."

"Yes 'Master'~." Sam purred and got up.

Rhys jumped off the bed and pulled on his "clothes".

Sam chuckled at his master's eagerness and slipped on his black skirt and belt to hold it up.

The blond smiled and grabbed his hand, running out the room and down the empty hall, pulling Sam along.

The only sound was the coins and bells jingling loudly and their soft feet running down the wooden floors.

"Master~ please slow down." Sam laughed.

Rhys turned to him and stuck his tongue out playfully.

Sam giggled. "Oh Master~."

The Elite laughed. "Okay," and he stopped.

Sam moved close and kissed him gently. "Where to Master~?"

Rhys looked around muttering, "I could have sworn..."

"What?" Sam blinked and looked around.

Rhys sighed. "Fuck me."

"Oh~? Right here Master~?" Sam teased as he pressed the Elite against the nearby wall.

"Oh while that would be lovely..." The blond smiled and pressed a kiss against Sam's lips before flipping their positions.

Sam purred loudly but stopped when they heard loud laughter not too far away. The pet chuckled and pulled Rhys close.

The blond couldn't help but let his smile grow as he whispered. "I need a way up to the top floor."

"Of course~ come on."

Rhys looked in the direction of the laughter to see lights coming from Blondie's room. Then he turned back.

"Yeah. Lead the way."

Sam tugged him along into a room and pushed a large mirror away from the wall.

"Mm?" Rhys peered behind the mirror to see an almost pitch black dusty little hallway with only a few dim lights. From what he could tell it was Elite made with the curling medal that made up the floor with no welding marks.

His brows furrowed. "What's this?"

"Another old Serving Pet hallways. They're not used anymore usually as they can be confusing to the Serving Pets and they sometimes get tight."

"And how old is this? My goodness it looks creepy."

Sam laughed. "They were built with the house in the 90s so..." He shrugged. "They're not too old."

Rhys nodded. "Shall we?"

Sam tugged him in and pulled the mirror shut. "Yep!"

Their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and Rhys could see the outline of the place with his Elite eyes but not much more.

Sam felt along the wall and paused. "Found one."

Rhys looked back. "Light switch?"

"No, a map well sort of. Thus one has the main and second floor with directions for the next map."

Rhys backed up and looked at the map. The map was a cruel medal plate with hammered out lines and dots. He followed the dots and lines to see where the next map was.

"Okay, I know." Sam pronounced and continued on. "The only problem with these maps is that they are so poor and unreliable."

"And a bit hard to read." Rhys added and followed.

"Indeed, I can't even count how many times I've fallen through some old disarmed trap." He chuckled.

That's when they heard clucking.

Rhys was still before he screamed, "IT'S HAUNTED!"

"Huh?" Sam blinked at him as a brown chuckle walked by, clucking.

Rhys stared at the chicken as it walked on. "How the hell does a chicken manage to get up here?"

"There are plenty of doors from the outside that come in through these halls. I've seen them around sometimes." He spoke as he felt for the next map.

"Are there dead chickens lying about that I should know about?"

"No. There are Serving Pets that do clean these passages."

Rhys laughed. "Okay, so the next map?"

"Yep! This little thing." He spoke and pointed to a small carving in the wall.

"And where to?"

"Upstairs." He tugged him along. "This one goes right to the pool."

Rhys smiled and followed at Sam's almost childish tone of voice. Soon after they came upon a large white rectangle in a wall and Sam pushed it open to show the small pool long enough to do long laps in. The room smelled of cinnamon and incense with no chlorine in the air.

"I'm surprised not many really use this pool that much. " Sam sighed as Rhys smirked behind him. Sam gave a small giggle and turned to his master. "So what now Master~?"

Rhys answered by slowly pulling off his clothes and letting them drop to the floor.

Sam giggled and as he moved his hands towards his belt his master took a few steps towards him slowly.

"Hmm~?" Sam swung his hips a little to make the bells and coins jingle.

Rhys continued to move forward as Sam continued to smile.

Rhys leaned forward and gave his a soft kiss.

"Oh~ what does my darling Master want first~?" Sam purred.

"A lap dance maybe?" Rhys suggested.

Sam smiled broadly and hitched his skirt up on either side before pushing his master into a chair and grinding against him. He continued to smile and sung an erotic pet song to go with his dancing. He got off and turned his back to Rhys as he swung his hips and hands.

Rhys sighed as Sam gave a low moan in the song. "Fucking tease." Swiftly he slipped off Sam's skirt and belt before pulling him into the pool.

Sam chuckled and continued to grind against Rhys.

The blond smiled and swiftly set his pet on the steps before straddling him and kissing him demandingly and hungrily.

The dark haired pet moaned, body trembling and liquefying under his master, as he pulled on Rhys' hair to draw him closer still.

Rhys moaned in response as he nipped and sucked along Sam's slender jaw and down his neck.

"Mmh~." Sam moaned and began to stroke his Master a little. "Oh please Master~. Please let me ride your wonderful cock Master~. I just want to fuck myself so hard and dry on your cock Master~. I want you to feel my dripping wet fuck hole being forced around your holy cock~."

"Mm~? Then what's stopping you?" Rhys purred.

Sam grinned. "A pet must always ask permission fist Master~." Sam purred as he stroked Rhys a little more and then shifted to sit on top of his Master.

He hissed as he began to ride just the tip, teasing Rhys as he slowly moved deeper.

Rhys' head tilted back slightly as he groaned, just wanting to force Sam down and tear him open from the inside.

The pet panted heavily and leaned on Rhys' shoulder, gripping his hair as he forced himself on fully, crying out in both pain and pleasure.

The Elite chuckled and began to stroke his pet. "Wouldn't it have been easier if we moved out of the water?"

The other giggled. "N-na." He moaned and rocked a little, teasing Rhys as he clenched tightly and pulled them into the water.

Rhys let out a strained moan as his breath began to catch.

Sam gripped the edge of the pool as he began to ride Rhys who thrust hard up once into Sam.

The pet was taken by surprise and he let out a small gasp, his body stiffening.

Rhys grunted and smirked at Sam's reaction.

The pet held Rhys' shoulders as he began to rock his body, clawing his back and shoulders as he whimpered and gasped.

Rhys let out a low moan and began to thrust up slightly.

Sam bit his sweet spot as he moaned loudly.

Rhys' body exploded with pleasure and he gasped as he dragged his nails down Sam's spine.

The dark haired pet let his one hand wander down to tease Rhys' cock as he continued to bite and suck his sweet spot.

Rhys groaned and began to stroke Sam slowly.

"Mmh~ M-Master. Oh Master Rhys~!" Sam cried out and shuttered as he whimpered.

~Three Hours Later~

Sam gasped and purred as he slowly came down from his lust filled mind. He smiled and ran his hands along Rhys shoulders. "Mmh~ Master you're stiff."

Rhys looked down to check then back up and smirked. "Liar~."

Sam giggles. "True~ but your shoulders must hurt~," and he began to rub Rhys' shoulders with nimble and skilled fingers. "Will you let me help you?" He leaned close to Rhys' ear. "'Relax'~?"

Rhys groaned. "You have my permission."

Sam slide himself out carefully and picked Rhys up, carrying him out of the pool and into a darker room with a light scent of sweet incense. He laid Rhys down on a massage table and turned the heat up gently as well as lighting a candle to hear the oil.

Sam's fingers were feather light as he spoke softly. "I hope I've pleased my Master well tonight." He dipped his fingers in the warmed oil and began to loosen his Master's shoulders.

Rhys chuckled. "We both know this night is far from over, but... yes. Yes you have."

Sam smiled and worked his way down his spine and then back up.

"Indeed Master~. My you're stiff Master, you must work so hard~."

Rhys smiled a little. "Mm. Not as much as you'd think."

"Well then, I'll make sure to have you work long and hard tonight Master~." Sam took a small, sharp inhale of breath before he spoke again. "May I please you as I work Master~?" He asked as he slid one hand to Rhys' butt.

"You may~." Rhys purred.

"Thank you Master~." Sam continued to relax Rhys' muscles as he slowly moved towards Rhys' legs.

The blond closed his eyes and buried his face into his arms. He could feel Sam's hands slid up closer then before and he held his breath a little, body tensing but Sam only continued with his work.

Rhys sighed in a bit of disappointment.

Sam soon after applied fresh oil to Rhys' back and then slowly moved down lower to his balls.

Rhys gasped at the feeling and squirmed as the oil slid along his body.

Sam slid one hand along his butt and slid one finger in just a little to Rhys' hole. "Master~ please relax." Sam spoke softly.

Rhys immediately clenched around Sam's finger in defiance as he teased just around the rim.

Sam chuckled and gave him a light slap on one butt cheek with his free hand.

"Naughty boy~." He cooed.

The Elite made a small sound of surprise before chuckling and relaxing.

Sam slid the finger in and didn't move it making Rhys rock his hips back.

"No." Sam spoke sternly and gave him a harder slap.

Rhys smiled and only rolled his hips in defiance.

Sam pulled his finger away and rubbed the rest of the oil along Rhys' body as Rhys gave a soft laugh.

Sam soon after pulled away and Rhys groaned at the lack of touch, lifting his head to see where Sam could have gone.

Sam came back with a smile and brushed a vibrator on low against Rhys' balls.

"Oh fuck..." Rhys groaned lowly.

"May I restrain you lightly Master~?" Sam cooed.

"Yes."

Sam quickly bound Rhys' hands above his head and legs spread wide on the table what could – as Rhys' realized – be spread out into a star.

Once Sam restrained him he pressed the vibrator a little harder against Rhys' balls, making Rhys moan and clench his hands into fists.

Sam slicked two fingers up with the oil on Rhys' body and slowly eased them into the Blondie's entrance.

The blond panted and let out a small groan as Sam began to move them slowly.

Rhys bit his lip and whined. He just wanted Sam to thrust them in fast and hard not slow and teasing. That's when Sam pressed against his g-spot and he moaned loudly, lightly scratching the table as his cock jerked under him.

Sam didn't stop rubbing it. "Oh Master Rhys~? Could you cum just from this alone~?"

Rhys' breath picked up at the thought as his body began to tense and tremble.

Sam smiled as he cycled his finger around Rhys' spot, making him whine and whimper, moving his hips slightly.

Sam continued, letting the movement pass as he licked Rhys' balls and his cock where they hung slightly from the pillow under Rhys' hips.

"I always love to do this to a pet~. It drives you crazy doesn't it Master~? My finger is so close you can feel it but they don't touch your spot so you go crazy for it~." He brushed his fingers over it sending sparks flying through Rhys' body with a cry and then a whine. "Please..."

"Please what Master~?" Sam cooed as he cycled around it again before swallowing his balls.

Rhys groaned. "P-please... the spot..."

"Oh~ you mean this~?" And he nudged his prostate teasingly with a smile.

Rhys groaned loudly. "Yes..."

Sam unlocked him quickly, flipping him over before restraining him again. He went straight back to teasing him. "Oh Master~ you look so cute~."

Rhys chuckled weakly. "C-cute?" Then he moved his body slightly downwards, making Sam rub his g-spot and he moaned.

"No." Sam said strictly and pulled away completely to only use the vibrator. "Bad boy," and he gave Rhys' balls a light smack.

Rhys jolted at the shock of pain and he shuttered, moaning a little.

"Oh~," Sam grinned. "Do you like that Master~?" He did it again, a little harder.

Rhys closed his eyes as his cock jerked, precum spilling out and he moaned.

Sam grinned gleefully. "Oh how we get along~." Sam slunk away. "My program makes my brain believe I love kinky pain and it's always fun to try new things~." He came back with a small leather paddle and gave Rhys' balls a light smack with it.

Rhys' head rolled to the side, moaning softly. He hissed and tugged on his binding as Sam gave him a string of harder strikes with the paddle but they always brought pleasure.

Sam licked up Rhys' cock and sucked at the tip as he continued with the paddle.

Rhys groaned, squirming slightly as his breath was ragged and heavy. His back arched and he groaned.

Sam moaned around Rhys's cock as he watched him.

Rhys' moaned get louder and he began to tremble more again, signaling to Sam that he was close.

Sam chuckled and stopped, holding his hips down tightly.

Rhys groaned in slight frustration that he couldn't cum but then relaxed against the table.

He watched Sam expectantly as Sam smirked around Rhys' cock. Then it came. Sam gave him the hardest yet smack on his balls and Rhys jolted crying out.

Sam moaned loudly as he bobbed his head, striking Rhys hard.

"Mmh!" Rhys' hips bucked into Sam's mouth, just wanting to cum.

'Come on Master~ aren't you getting a little tired~?' Sam teased in the mind link as he began to stroke Rhys' balls with his fingers.

Rhys cried out louder and arched his back as he came hard in Sam's mouth.

The pet smiled and continued to stroke Rhys' balls until he was sure He had ridden Rhys out and then swallowed with his deep in his throat.

The blond whimpered and moaned at the feeling.

Sam pulled back and untied him. "I think I've emptied you, haven't I Master?" He smiled.

Rhys only rolled onto his side slowly and sat up as Sam began to put things away and then wipe the extra oil off Rhys' body.

After he snuggled under Rhys' neck and purred. "Have I pleased you fully tonight Master~?"

Rhys moaned. "You certainly have."

The pet smiled and wrapped his master in a fluffy white robe and carried him out and through the halls happily.

Rhys teasingly licked and nipped at Sam's neck, making him shutter. Finally they got to Rhys' room and Sam tucked him in.

"Goodnight Master~." Sam smiled.

"Mm," Rhys grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed as well.

"Master?"

Rhys snuggled into his chest. "Mm?"

Alright, I'll stay but can I use the bathroom please?"

Rhys smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," and he quickly walked away to the bathroom. There was the sound of a rattling pill bottle and wet coughing.

Rhys looked at the bathroom door with eyes filled with concern but then he sighed and rolled onto his back, waiting.

Sam came back a few minutes later smiling. "Okay!" He chirped and swallowed the taste of blood in his mouth. He crawled into the bed and curled around Rhys just like he use to as a child in the lab.

Rhys shifted and curled up to Sam to fit in perfectly. He leaned forward and kissed him gently before pulling away and closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

~Next Morning~  
Sam licked his lips as he shuffled lower under the sheets and began to swallow his master down his throat.  
The blond made a small groaning sound but stayed asleep.  
Sam finally got his master’s cock fully down his throat and moaned loudly.  
Rhys gasped awake and then moaned at the sensation running through his body as his cock twitched.  
Sam smiled and bobbed his head, moaning and squeezing Rhys balls playfully.  
Rhys let his fingers wander to Sam’s hair as he ran them through his hair. Then he tugged his hair and bucked his hips up, getting rewarded by Sam as he moaned louder.  
‘Oh Master~ yes please feed me~.’ Sam moaned in Rhys’ mind.  
Rhys took deep breaths, trying to calm his raging hormones but when Sam squeezed his balls and tugged them as he bobbed his head Rhys lost it. His back arched as he came with a suppressed moan.  
Sam swallowed greedily as Rhys rode it out in Sam’s mouth and then relaxed back onto the bed.  
Sam purred and kissed Rhys lips lightly before he spoke. “Good morning Master~.”  
Rhys smiled. “Morning~.” They snuggled for a little before Sam looked at the clock.  
“I have to go. Bye~.” Sam gave him a soft kiss and then left.  
Rhys sighed as he watched his pet leave and could feel other groggy minds begin to awaken nearby.  
Rhys sighed as he got up and walked to his bathroom. “Guessing that’s Blondie and the group.” He took a quick showed and got dressed before going to his father’s room.  
He knocked calmly and could hear mumbling before a voice said, “Come… in…” with a lot of groaning.  
Rhys prayed to Jupiter that he wouldn’t see any naked people before walking in.  
He found everyone in just one pile of pillows, blankets and people all in one corner with the remains of joints, drugs and booze in small piles around the “nest”.  
“Wha…” Lax croaked.  
“Don’t… ask…” One Jade groaned.  
“Yeah,” Rocky spoke from the center of the pile. “Better not to know what we did.” That’s when Rhys saw a new young man in the center with long black hair snoring away still beside Rocky.  
“Dude, shut up.” The other Jade groaned and covered the man’s face with a pillow.  
“Who’s he?” Rhys piped up.  
“Your father.” Rocky stated and jabbed the man’s side violently.  
Blondie whined and curled up. “Fuuuuck.”  
Rhys eyes widened at the sound of his father’s voice and he slowly backed out of the room.  
“Rhys… what is it?” Blondie asked as he tossed the pillow at Rocky and covered his face with one arm as he slowly shifted back.  
“Nahahahaha… never mind.”  
Blondie gave him his death glare of ‘you stay right here young man and tell me why you have come or there will be hell for you.’  
“I was just… um… wondering how you were doing!” He chirped.  
“It’s Sam isn’t it?”  
“I’ll just… come back another time.” He quickly exited the room and walked down the hall when Blondie’s voice was in his head.  
‘Rhys, they know and they are family. Please come back so we may talk together.’  
Rhys slipped back into the room as the others began to stretch and yawn.  
“What ever we did last night was sure helpful. Heh, I don’t have those headaches anymore.”  
“What exactly-” Rhys cut himself off. “Never mind.”  
“Now then, let me get one thing straight with you Rhys.” Blondie spoke sternly. “We don’t have sex. We have sex with our partners and humans that’s all. Drugs are used to link each other the same way we do as a community with Jupiter. However, because these Elites are Rouges we need a different way to connect so we use drugs and our powers.”  
“Now then,” Rocky spoke up. “What are your questions about Sam?”  
“When he was taking his pills last night, he was… he was coughing. Is that normal?”  
“It means his body is failing.” Blondie sighed. “He’ll have to go for an upgrade in a few days. Sam is a pet and as such he is… grown through clones. He was given a five-year low class body due to time restrains. There’s something else bothering you isn’t there?”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“We can see it.” The gang spoke together.  
“Okay, that was both super creepy and super cool.”  
“As we are all connected.” Rocky spoke.  
“We can work as one.” Lax finished.  
“As such with Blondie having blood lines to you.” The Sapphire spoke.  
“We see though him too.” Lax sighed.  
“So we can all tell you are bothered.” Blondie spoke calmly as he began to comb out his hair with his fingers.  
“Mm, it still doesn’t help me form it into a question yet so…” Rhys moved towards the door but Rocky pulled him into the cycle.  
“Okay, pow wow time.”  
“Oh fuck.” Lax groaned.  
“What? Why?”  
“You are going to open up to us or we sit here until you do.”  
Blondie sighed. “Rocky, he won’t.”  
“Pft. Group therapy with Rocky.” Rhys scoffed.  
“Come on, something is bugging you~.” Rocky cooed.  
The small blond Elite sighed. “Fine. So if Sam doesn’t take his pills, he’s haunted by his memories?”  
“Yes.” Blondie frowned. “He can become unstable, violent and suffer from lack of sleep. His body has been known to turn against itself as well.”  
“Okay. That’s all I wanted to make sure of.”  
Rocky shifted Rhys to sit in her small lap as she hugged him like a big stuffed animal.  
“Let me go.”  
“No. This is bonding Rhys.”  
“Yeah well it’s forced.”  
“It is when you refuse Rhys.”  
“Puppy pile~!” Rocky chirped and pulled Rhys into the very middle as the rest snuggled close and pulled blankets and pillows closer.  
Rhys could see out the corner of his eye his father drinking something from a dark vial.  
Rhys slipped through the small gap between Rocky and Blondie as well as the blankets.  
“Spare me.” He croaked right before something heavy and foggy crashed through him making him unable to move or build walls against it.  
The young blond yelped in shock and struggled to build walls against it still. All he could feel was the thing drag him deeper and deeper into some sort of fixed point.  
‘Calm down.’ Lax spoke clearly through Rhys’ mind.  
‘Let me goooo. I don’t want to boooonnnddd.” Rhys whined.  
‘Do you even understand the meaning of that word?’ Rocky’s voice carried through slightly splintered.  
‘To bond. Fuse. Join.’  
‘Sort of.’ Lax seemed to shrug.  
Rhys sighed. ‘Fine. I don’t want to talk.’ And suddenly he was in an almost gloomy building with no windows with everyone else.  
Blondie stretched. “Very well, time to play.”  
Rhys stayed quiet.  
“Alright! Boss fights!” The Jade cheered.  
“You go on ahead. I’ll stay with Rhys.” Blondie nodded.  
Rhys looked at his father a bit skeptically. Then the group went one way as Blondie went another.  
Rhys stood there, wondering if he should follow or not.  
“Before you ask, no we did not teleport. Our minds are in this place but our bodies are not.” His father spoke over his shoulder. “If you do not wish to get lost you may want to follow.”  
Rhys quickly walked to catch up and almost ran into him when his father stopped at Greek like paintings on a wall.  
“Do you know these groups?” His father asked, pointing to three different colored haired men and woman with much smaller ones around them.  
“No. Should I?”  
“Not really, these are the First Edition Elites.” His fingers swept across a painting of a flower, his fingers not disturbing the dust settled on it. “Sam is a delicate flower but is also quite tough.”  
Rhys ignored him to glare at him slightly.  
Blondie arched a slim brow at his son. “Shall I call Sam in and let you two “play”?”  
“No.”  
“Oh so you’d prefer to glare at me for no reason?” His father shot back calmly.  
“I’d like to go back.”  
“Of course you would but you can’t because Rocky holds the leash.”  
“Ah, but Rocky isn’t the one who gave Sam to me as a pet.”  
“Well no, I gave you choices. Though it was supposed to be only one meeting not two.” He frowned.  
“And I told you I’d be fine without a pet.”  
“Yes, but it is a law that after you come of age you must have at least one pet in your name. Now, I didn’t tell you that you had to look, play or even speak to it. You could simply have it in the house to work – if it was smart enough that is,”  
Rhys’ fingers twitched.  
“And bring it out to parties.”  
“… Why did you keep Sam?”  
“Well, because if I didn’t he would commit termination suicide.”  
“And why stop him?”  
“Would you rather have him dead?” Blondie’s calm, cold words shot down Rhys’ spine. “He is an object Rhys. He is not speaking out about his body because he knows he is an object and objects do not complain when they are not wanted.”  
“I would rather have him dead than suffer through the body upgrades, pills, nightmares, and his own fucking body attacking him. Yes. He is an object.”  
“Very well, when we get back I will send him away for termination.”  
“Send me away too.”  
“That I cannot do.”  
Rhys scoffed. “Why not?”  
“Elites cannot commit suicide or be terminated. If you wish to be terminated before your date you would have to speak to Jupiter.”  
“Fine. I will.”  
“Mind you, Elites look up quite well to you and it would be a great blow to have such a wonderful mind destroyed. You see, unlike Sam of which is a freak you are seen as a…. almost god like figure you could say.”  
“Is that suppose to mean anything to me?”  
“You have not even found your powers yet Rhys. You are young in our eyes. What you are choosing now I see as being chosen out of grief and sadness from what happened as a child. Unlike Sam who grew for a year you were asleep for that year, recovering physically, now you must recover mentally.”  
Rhys sighed and hummed.  
“Unlike humans who feel the loss of someone mentally, we Elites feel it on a higher level. Sam screamed your name every night Rhys. I don’t want you hear you scream every night as well.”  
“No. That can’t be it. Seriously, why keep Sam? Or did you think I would be happy to see him after I recovered from my physical injuries?”  
“Because he is yours. I didn’t expect you to be happy after what he did. He knew you’d be frustrated with him, scared even. The only thing he cared about was that you were safe.”  
“I know that and that’s why I didn’t particularly care that he went on a mass murder spree.”  
“Indeed, I know. You two are connected by your minds.”  
“And?”  
“You share a bond only Elite twins and those who are very, very close Rhys. Every morning you will awake with the feeling of a bullet ripping through your brain, and every night you will fall asleep to the feeling of your heart stopping.”  
“Well we both had our share in “dying” now, haven’t we?”  
“Indeed.”  
“So for that reason, you kept him…”  
“Indeed.”  
“… “Him”.”  
“I though I might as well give it a try, but if you don’t want him I’ll send him off.”  
“give it a try?”  
“To see if you’d like who he became. Of course, you could also just act like he means nothing as well.” Blondie casually added.  
“‘He’ is not Him. He’s just a shell of what he used to be!” Rhys snarled angrily.  
“I bet he’ll be fine working long hours so you don’t have to look at “it”.” Blondie tossed, unfazed.  
“Stop… doing that!” Rhys growled.  
“Doing what?” Blondie asked calmly.  
“Just…” Rhys sighed heavily. “Cancel the termination.”  
“Very well.” Blondie patted his shoulder. “Will it help if I have him work somewhere so you can be alone?”  
Rhys took a step back. “…I’ll just tell you when.”  
His father nodded. “Alright, it’s nearly time to leave so we might as well go back.” As Rhys trailed behind his father he heard a scuffle and a flash of orange just out the corner of his eye. Then he heard a hissing sound behind him.  
Rhys slowly turned around to see another flash of orange and then it went around a corner.  
Rhys walked a bit faster.  
“Something wrong?”  
“Not at all.”  
There came a sharp bark of a word and a scuffling sound.  
Blondie paused in his steps.  
“Actually, yes.”  
The other Elite turned towards the sound slowly. “And what would that be?”  
There was a sound of running feet around them.  
“Hopefully a cat. Please let it be a cat.” He slowly took a step towards the sound and then jumped back when he saw a flash or orange hair again. “No.”  
There came a sharp bark of something in old Latin and Blondie perked.  
“Shiao?”  
“Who?”  
The only reply was silence.  
“Shiao, it’s Blondie. You must remember.”  
There was shifting in the shadows near Rhys and a glimmer of red in the dark. It was someone coming up from the shadows. It was so that even in the silence the place the air itself felt it.  
Like a dull blaze before Rhys he first saw the red velvet cloak that covered the man to the ground. His hair was thin, pure white snow mingled in straight strains that fell loosely around his shoulders, and over his broad face. The blue eyes swirled with green and gold off and on like a person who was touched by Jupiter it seemed. They might have been brooding under their heavy white brows had they not been so large, so softened with the feeling expressed in the mind. He was a man older then any Elite he had seen before. His skin was pale almost translucent and waxy over the slightly hollowed cheeks. An old scar ran just barely seen along his left side of his lip. The fine wrinkles at the corners of the eyes made his face look soft and warm.  
Rhys shuffled away from the man and stood almost behind his father as he watched. The man towered over Blondie, maybe 7’3 feet tall.  
Blondie, to Rhys’ shock... bowed to the man deeply. "Shiao, what a wonder it is to see you,"  
"Blondie, I do not think I can account for the time it has been. I'm glad to see you again. You have grown well."  
There was a small sound behind Rhys and he quickly spun around.  
A young, almost childish curry red haired male pet stood close behind him, glaring up at Rhys hatefully.  
The pet made the same noise again making Blondie hiss and bare his teeth at the pet.  
The pet blinked in slight shock, watching Blondie cautiously as Rhys glanced back and forth between his father and pet, not knowing what to do.  
Shiao made a sharp whistle, making the pet run to his side and latch onto his arm, glaring.  
“You haven’t changed a bit I see.” Blondie smiled.  
‘How do you know each other?’ Rhys asked his father in a well closed link.  
“We never truly change Blondie. Even myself as the last First Edition I know none of us really change over time. We only become more fully what we are.” He turned to Rhys. “I had met him in the very last few months of time during his year of being feral. He was near my door in Antarctica naked yet his fire burned hot.”  
Blondie smirked. “He helped me by teaching me most of what I now know.”  
“And how far exactly does that knowledge extend? Actually, never mind. I don't want to know.”  
Blondie smirked. “All the way to when he was but a child in Greek culture.”  
Shiao chuckled. “So much has changed.”  
The other old Elite hummed.  
Shiao then smiled at Rhys. “Your mother must be proud. You have grown so much since I last heard of you. I see Sam doing well years ahead. Though you will have your hard times as well.”  
“You can see ahead of things?”  
“Yes. Jupiter granted it to me after I survived the culling. Unlike Elites of today First Editions had many weak powers.”  
“What were yours? If you would be willing to tell me of course.”  
“Oh, earth powers, fire, water, ice, moving objects, becoming them, teleportation almost all that you may think of. It would be impossible to name them all.  
"I wouldn't exactly call elemental powers or telekinesis weak.”  
“Ah but they were not as strong back then so compared to the new edition I am weaker.”  
“Oh. You still have those powers, correct?”  
“Indeed.”  
The small pet cut in with a sweet, determined voice.  
“Master, we should get going.”  
“Yes, you're right Salem. Good day.”  
Blondie bowed. “Yes, goodbye.” And the two left through a small portal.  
The father and son walked back where the others were at their meeting spot smiling.  
“Well then!” Rocky exclaimed. “Time to go back!”  
And in the next second Rhys found himself laying down against someone and someone else curled around him tightly.  
The person curled around him tightly made a small noise before moving away quietly.  
Rhys sighed softly and got up, walking out of the slumbering cycle and out of the room where he saw someone slip away around the corner.  
Rhys went the opposite way.  
‘Please keep him busy for a while.’ He mind linked with father.  
‘He will be busy.’ And then all feeling of Sam cut off with Sam and Rhys flinched. The young blond shut the mind link off and strengthened his mental shields. No one saw him after that.  
~Three Days Later~  
There still was nothing from Sam and Rhys was bored of roaming outside when he opened his mind link back up.  
‘You didn’t kill him did you?’  
‘No. He’s here with me.’ Came his father’s clear voice. ‘He’s still recovering from hearing you.’  
‘Fuck.’ Rhys ran his hand through his hair and growled in a little bit of frustration.  
‘He knows he should never have acted the way he has and now he is using self punishment for his guilt.’  
‘Where are you?’  
‘My lounge room.’  
Rhys moved from outside and to his father’s lounge room, sneaking a peek inside.  
Sam was curled against Blondie.  
"I-I told him… If I could not look up to him then I am a horrible pet and should die. If I cannot love him then I should slice my neck. If I cannot do as he asked then I should jump into a barrel of acid. If I cannot please my master then I should smash my head in until I am dead. My master would always be wonderful and I would still love and look up to him even when he released his anger on me and almost kills me. It is not that I see my master as a god. I saw him as my master because I choose to and he understands me. If he tells me to do something I will do it gladly and without hesitation. I wanted to have his name on my lips; I wanted to wear his collar with pride. I wanted to lie at his feet. I wanted to care for him as he would care for me. I wanted to be his kitten to his wolf. I wanted him to take control of me, make me lose myself in his voice, command me, make me want it. I wanted to give him everything and hold nothing back. I may not always be able to give him the answers he wanted but I tired. I always know I’m damaged goods. I have a badly stitched mind and there are many holes in my past that I cannot fill. I’m old compared to other pets but I prayed that it didn’t make me any less beautiful in his eyes. Yet I failed to please him. I failed so badly. I’m a horrible, stupid, lame pet that can’t even take care of itself." He sobbed. “All I wanted was to please him and be what he wanted. I wanted to be what he knew and loved. I’m a freak to him! I’m a complete freak. I am not a pet at all. I could never really be anything but a freak that should just die. I don’t care how much I suffer. I’m just an object to everyone and I just want him happy and I know I can’t make him happy anymore. I’m a useless toy now.”  
Blondie held Sam tightly. “I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry but because of Jupiter I can’t do anything about it. All I can do is work around it.”  
“B-but I’m filthy and useless! I can’t even act like a proper pet around him without breaking down. He hates me so much and hasn’t ordered me around. I always make the advancements and I feel horrible for making them.”  
“You did what you thought was right Sam. Even if he doesn’t want you anymore you can go back to work.”  
“But I don’t like killing! I hate it! I hate it! When I kill I feel sick like I want to throw up! I only killed that human that one time because I couldn’t get away.”  
A silence dragged on between the two.  
“I-I’m sorry Master! I’m so sorry I don’t mean it that way!”  
“Shh, it’s okay Sam. It’s okay. I won’t have you kill unless you want to. I will protect you Sam. I will protect you and Rhys to my dying breath.” Blondie whispered. “Poor bird, collapsing from your own thirst and passion, beating yourself against your cage and crying for mercy.”  
“But I don’t want mercy Master. I want to please the one who has captured me so that I will always return to him. I want to be free master. I want to be free to sing to the one who has captured me.”  
Sam snuggled his almost nude body closer to Blondie.  
Rhys stepped away from the door.  
‘Come in Rhys.’ His father spoke calmly. ‘What he is saying is his self punishment, you have done nothing wrong.’  
‘That doesn’t make me feel any less bad.’ He spoke as he stepped in.  
Sam glanced up and then back down. “H-hello Master.” He coughed a little.  
Blondie sat him up and supported him.  
“…Hi.” Rhys moved closer.  
“We were discussing about Sam continuing his work in the Black Market.”  
“You can let him off work now.”  
Blondie raised an eyebrow. “You want him full time still?”  
Rhys turned and walked out the door when Sam coughed and threw up in a nearby garbage can as Blondie sighed.  
‘Why not get him a new body?’  
‘He will but first I need to know what type you want. As of right now there is an A and B for him right now. The difference is that the B will last five years with weaker bone structure and is more prone for less then perfect. The A body has stronger bones, a higher rate of stamina, smoother skin and more in a body structure.’  
Rhys cringed at the blank tone his father used.  
‘Just go with A.’  
‘Very well.’  
~Two Days Later~  
Blondie glanced out the window and then looked at his son over the large stacks of files. “I’ll let you go if you pay some attention to him.”  
Rhys hummed.  
“Rhys, he’s been alone for two days of which would be frightening for him with getting a new body but if you want to continue to sort these files with me until dinner that is fine.”  
There was a knock on the door as he finished.  
“Come in.”  
A tall Serving Pet stepped in and bowed. “The pet Sam is here and well. The new body is doing well.”  
Rhys continued to read his files.  
“Good, leave us.” Blondie commanded and the Serving Pet left silently with a small bow.  
“Rhys, if you still don’t really want to have a pet now that enough time has passed you are legally allowed to “rent out” your pet. Such a fine body will grant you a high paying price.”  
Rhys stayed quiet as he continued to work.  
“I assume your silence is a yes then.”  
The young Elite abruptly stood up and walked out of the room.  
Blondie sighed and shook his head.  
‘I will be expecting you at dinner.’


	10. Chapter 10

~Two Days Later~  
A Serving Pet fussed with Rhys’ corset as Rhys complained and whined.  
Blondie walked in and shooed the Serving Pet away.  
“I think this is tight enough.” Rhys whined but his father only tightened it.  
Rhys gave a small yelp of surprise.  
Blondie patted his son’s waist as he spoke, “You’ve gained weight again.” And he continued to help him dress.  
“I didn’t gain weight.” Rhys grumbled. “My body just decided to grow.”  
“No, you have gained a little. You’re eating far too many sweets.” He smirked softly. “Maybe you should take the chickens for a run.”  
“Those demon spawn? No chance in hell.” And he took over, dressing himself in the last details.  
His father chuckled softly as his son huffed and rubbed the sides of the corset gently. Maybe he did gain a bit.  
~Later At The Party~  
"Oh... He's here."  
"It appears that he has decided to make an appearance again." Replied Blondie.  
"But he had shorter hair last time I saw him and he and he said he was human. Fucking fake..." Rhys grumbled. They watched the Blondie they were watching laugh at something another said, his olive green eyes gleaming.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I thought he died in the fire..."  
"Clearly not, he works for me now. Wonderful scientist I must say. Kept you alive in there you know."  
"Really?"  
"Many attempts were made on your life you know, you made many go mad because of your uncontrolled power."  
"Wait. He was keeping me alive in there?"  
"What? You thought all those men killing themselves in front of you was for no reason?"  
"He shattered my wrist twice in there..... hurt like hell."  
"He did that for you to stop trying to control masses of people."  
"You have always been unaware of your full power. You still are." Blondie sighed at his son and walked away.  
Rhys became slightly anxious as he walked around. What power was his father talking about?   
Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
~Later~  
Sam smiled as he spotted a very certain Elite.  
Cadwell was an Elite that was the center of attention at social events. His wicked sense of humor and brains made him well liked. He despised being bored and always was searching for a source of entertainment, which made him highly prized by smart pets such as Sam.  
He was well known to be good friends with troublesome Elites, having as many as possible bonds to increase his wealth and knew the dark secrets from party rumors.  
Surrounded by beauties in elaborate attire that could only be found through links with humans across the world and back, Cadwell’s laughter sailed through the crowd.  
Sam flashed his playful smile as Cadwell’s eyes gazed upon his body and he began to dance gracefully among the pets that sang, attracting even more attention. The pet’s eyes didn’t wander though, he continued to eye the lavish Elite as he danced and put his all into his moves. If he was going to grab an Elite’s attention it would be one he knew would be most interested in a new pet.  
He flaunted his body in the ways he knew would best please those watching and did not steal the light, instead he used his jeweled body to display the other dancing pets and draw the Elites’ eyes to their withering and slim bodies as well as they danced as one with him.  
Even as time passed and the pets began to leave one by one Sam continued to dance about the large stage until he spotted a pet a very ‘certain’ pet; ‘Cadwell’s’ pet.  
Sam drew the pet toward him and began to sing, softly at first and then louder, an Elite song few pets could sing. He sung this very difficult song as he danced with the pet with ease before switching to the Yupitera type that caught even more attention.  
Sam so rarely sang in Yupitera anymore and to sing freely like this was something that brought joy to him. He no longer cared if Rhys didn’t want him, if he was just an object, he had caught a new Elite’s attention and he was going to keep that blondie’s attention on him and him alone.   
He smiled as Cadwell pushed away a pet trying to gain his attention and Sam went all out there, flaunting his hallucinating powers to create a grand shared hallucination with all Elites and even pets in the room. With it he created a grand bird rising behind him made of the stars with flames of gold bursting from the ground. Its eyes were like two grand rubies and it gave a loud cry as he sung a long and high note, raising his arms high above with his own jeweled wings and then the bird burst into a shower of gleaming stars that fell upon the Elites as his song ended and he flaunted Cadwell’s pet with a dress of stars before the lights fades and the Elites were roaring with applause.  
Sam led the pet down by the hand and then slipped away, flashing Cadwell one last flirting smile before he slipped away into a pet room to fix his makeup.  
Rhys glanced at Cadwell with a frown and that’s when he felt Cadwell’s mind brush his in greeting.  
‘That was your pet, correct?’  
Rhys stayed quiet before he responded. ‘Yes, so?’  
‘How much?’  
Rhys cut the link, hurt and angry.  
Cadwell scoffed and walked over to Rhys. When he wanted something he made sure to get it. The two Elites bickered quietly with each other for some time.  
Sam peered out and began to talk with Cadwell’s pet that stood nearby him.  
Finally Rhys two Elites reached an agreement and Cadwell walked off with his signature smug smirk on his face. He walked over to Sam and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
Sam chuckled and slipped back into the room as Cadwell smirked and followed the playful pet.  
Sam smiled when the door clicked shut. “Hello ‘Sir’~. Or should I say ‘Master’ Cadwell~?”  
Cadwell hummed. “Seems I’ve got you to myself for the rest of the night thanks to your Master Rhys~.”  
“I am… up for sale as well~.” Sam paused for playfulness. “Though my master refuses to admit it really.” He tapped the selling collar with one slim finger.  
“Oh but you seem to be a wonderful pet. Does he not enjoy you?”  
“Master Rhys is looking for a house cat really. I, on the other hand am looking for a ringleader to tame my tiger~. He cannot control me and I recognized it as dangerous before he did. But when I saw your darling lion on the stage~.” Sam purred loudly as his body swung. “Oh I just knew you would be the right one~. I have been trained in all skills pets are trained for separately. I have learned to cook, I am highly wanting in photography, dancing and singing. I design my own clothes and make up of both male and female pets. I know the human languages English, Russian, German, Japanese, Chinese, and French. I can also speak clear Yupitera. I am not fully trained for a single show but what I lack in that I make up in my voice and movements. My stamina allows me to go on from at least seven hours or fiver parties in three nights as long as I can sleep and eat between breaks. I have a Class-A body worth 200,000,000 kario. I am aged 24 in human years. I have mental problems and am somewhat unstable but a very good guard. At age six I am told I went insane and burned down a lab and 200 people inside. I was tortured before since the age of one and can create vibrate hallucinations. I am physically in good condition and am an alpha type but I can also be a beta. I have been bred seven times and each time has produced strong and healthy children. I am an eager pet wishing to please those who own me and I will always respect and try my best to please my master or mistress. I will take anything I am given willingly and lovingly even if I may be hurt badly by it. I know I’m damaged goods. I have a badly stitched mind and there are many holes in my past that I cannot fill. I’m old compared to other pets but I pray that doesn't make me any less beautiful in any master or mistress’s eyes. If anything…” He smiled slyly as he moved closer. “I want to ‘worship my master~. I want to kiss his shoes and worship his body.” He spoke huskily, hands creeping up Cadwell’s legs slowly. “I want to be running to the door when he comes home and just worship him right there and then~. I want to sleep at his feet and be the one to awaken him in the morning with the other pets~. I want to be stripped down at home and be decorated when I’m out with him~. I want to wear his collar all the time~. I want to worship his cock so lovingly each day when he needs a break from his work. I want to be the one to unknot his shoulders when he’s stressed~. I want to be humiliated and feel so low and dirty compared to him and his… grand wonder~. I just want to be a dirty, dirty boy~.” Sam rumbled as he gave his most slyly playful look at Cadwell and stroked his tented pants. “I’m just a greedy little cocksucker that just wants cock and cum filling me up so much~. I just want to be fucked hard and raw while my cock weeps and denied release~. I just want to be a dirty, slutty hole for my master and his pets to fuck raw all day every day~. I love my mouth stuffed with cock and my belly full of drugs and cum~. I just love getting off on just sucking cocks and balls. Just cumming from nothing but me licking a nice, big~ pair of balls in my hot~, wet, mouth~,” He purred in Cadwell’s ear as he let all his dirty thoughts flood unchained around in his mind for the Elite to catch. “Mind you though~ I’m eager to please only the best~. I love resisting until I finally submit sometimes too~.”  
Cadwell smiled. “Well I only have the privilege to rent you for the night. So let’s not waste any more time and get right to the point, yes?”  
Sam giggled sweetly. “Alright~. What shall I do for you~?”  
“Impress me.” The Elite leaned closer. “Show me how good a pet you really are~.”  
Sam grinned with glee, unbuckling Cadwell’s belt along with his button before sinking to his knees. Slowly, he took the zipper down with his teeth and tugged his pants down.  
Cadwell watched Sam soundlessly with an intense gaze.  
Sam mouthed his boxers before tugging them with his teeth as well.  
Cadwell smiled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair roughly, tugging and pulling at it. Such well taught pet.  
Sam watched his as he began to stroke Cadwell. “Mm~ how lovely~.” Slowly he licked up before taking him down with one fast movement. Cadwell was larger then most Sam had taken so quickly but he forced his throat to work as he moaned around the Elite as his throat tightened and flexed. He swallowed and stroked Cadwell’s balls and hummed, tongue moving under the Elite’s large cock.  
Cadwell grunted and pushed himself further in while pulling Sam’s head towards him by the hair.  
Sam moaned louder and swallowed, throat ripping along his cock as he continued to play with Cadwell’s balls and used his tongue.   
The Elite let out a small grunt again and then rolled his head back as he groaned and came in Sam’s throat.  
Sam swallowed greedily and continued to move and suck.  
Cadwell smirked down at the flushed, very aroused pet and pulled him off.  
Sam moaned and licked his lips. “Thank you sir~.”  
“Don’t thank me just yet.” And he pulled the pet up.  
“Mm~ of course not sir~.” Sam purred. “How could I expect so little from such a handsome man~.”  
Cadwell glanced around the small warmly lit room. It had a table with a lighted mirror filled with makeup with a stool. A large fainting chair just off to the side of it with a few armchairs scattered about with a small fridge on the opposite side between the table and door.  
Cadwell walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down before gesturing Sam over.  
The pet glided over, swinging his hips to show the lace undergarment with one side running down his leg to hide his cock while to other was a lacy strap. His body swayed as he let the spider thin gold and silver chains fall from his body.  
Cadwell smiled and sat Sam on his lap. “I want you,” He nipped and kissed up Sam’s neck and along his jawline. “To ride me as fast and hard as you can. Understood?” He pulled away and smirked at the pet.  
Sam moaned loudly “Oh Master Cadwell~ yes~!” He eagerly slipped the underwear off and let it drop off to the side.  
Sam sat up, carefully lacing his hands behind his head and he mewed his insides clenching and pulsing around the intruding cock. His own cock nearly jumped in response. He wasn’t fully prepared. It burned so badly that he found himself crying but he couldn’t help but think how wonderful it must feel to the Elite to have such a hot and tight hole around his cock.  
He was kneeling over Cadwell now, looking down on him, but he didn’t feel remotely powerful. He felt exposed. Almost humiliated.  
He squeezed his eyes shut to calm his breathing and then opened them again, having them glossed over with lust as he slowly tried to lower himself but instead he just sat down.  
He yelped and moaned loudly. He felt so full, so hollowed out to make room for the cock that he might never feel whole without it. It was a terrifying, cataclysmic, feeling.   
“Need a few moments to adjust~?” Cadwell cooed.  
“Na~.” Sam purred. “I just look it this way~.” He moaned loudly as his insides twitched and clenched.  
He clenched, reveling in a fresh wave of pain and invasion, and all he could think was yes.   
This was right, this was what he wanted, what he ‘needed’.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, his own cock painfully hard, and he was helpless to stop the resulting swirl of his pelvis against the Elite as he rocked back and forth, sliding the massive cock in and then a little out and then in again.  
Then he began to move. He rose on his knees, only managing a few inches before falling back down at first. It took him a bit, and it was exhausting, but he finally got a rhythm going and began to remember his old moves.  
Sweat dripped down his bare skin, cool in the open air, and he panted with every struggling motion. His muscles burned with the strain of it, and even that only contributed to his heightening pleasure.   
He moaned loudly as his eyes fluttered close, his hips rocking and rolling against the Elite’s each time he was buried to the hilt.  
“Oh Master- Ah!” He suddenly arched and clenched tighter.  
Cadwell grunted and then smiled as he watched the pet.  
Sam whined and moaned, body swaying.  
Sam’s stomach clenched, and he rose up, angling just right and he crashed back down with a loud cry, pleasure exploding, sending his head spinning as his mind reached out instinctively and fed the pure bliss to Cadwell; his hole twitching and shuttering around Cadwell’s cock.  
He groaned and seemed to uncoil himself even more. He mewed and shuttered as he lowered himself again as precum leaked continuously.  
The Elite gasped and then moaned when he felt the bliss set to him and thrust up. He grabbed Sam’s cock and slowly began to stroke it.  
Sam cried out loudly as his hands gripped the chair to steady himself as his hips moved and bucked into Cadwell’s touch. He gasped and shuttered, trying to hold back as he stretched out even more and uncurled.  
Cadwell slowly trailed his finger up Sam’s stomach and chest, pinching one nipple and rolled it around with his thumb and forefinger.  
Sam cried out loudly and forced himself to continue to ride him.  
“Mm,” Cadwell watched the pet as he sunk slowly into a deep sub space, exposing his lust to him.  
Sam whimpered making small sounds as his body shuttered and twitched as it rose and fell.  
Cadwell flipped them over with Sam bent backwards over an arm rest as Cadwell slammed into him.  
Sam cried out loudly and shuttered, one hand gripping his cock to that he couldn’t cum just yet. “Oh… f-fuck…”  
Cadwell smiled and licked his lips, waiting.  
“S-shit agh! Oh fucking hell!” Sam cred out louder and acted like it was his first time all over again.  
Cadwell chuckled and mumbled something before reaching into his pocket and slipping a cock ring onto Sam.  
“S-shit! Mother f-” Sam coved his mouth to muffle the rest.  
The Elite pulled out and then pushed only half in then pulled back out to push all the way in and began to thrust into him at a rough and fast pace.  
Sam cried out. “Fuck!... ugh.. f-fuck oh fucking d-damn!” He cried as he tried to cum.  
Cadwell’s breath became heavier and began to slow down. He groaned and thrust slower and deeper.  
Sam shuttered, “F-fuck you... nugh... k-know how to- agh! M-make a well-trained pet i-into a sex crazed agh! M-mess!” Sam cried out and arched into Cadwell.   
Cadwell chuckled breathily. “Well…” He trailed off as he leaned down, sucking, biting and tugging on one of Sam’s nipples.  
Sam cried out again as his body tried to release again. “S-shit!”  
Cadwell moaned and moved off of Sam’s nipple, quickening his pace before slipping the ring off. “Cum.”  
Sam screamed loudly and clenched every so tightly and sweetly as he came even before he could say anything. “Fucking…” He gasped for breath. “Hell…”  
Cadwell groaned loudly as he came inside but didn’t stop thrusting as Sam moaned and twitched under him.  
The Elite let you a breath and slowly pulled out.  
The pet gently wrapped his arms around Cadwell’s neck and kissed him deeply.  
Cadwell paused for a second before kissing back. It was an odd way for a pet to thank an Elite but he took it.  
Sam smiled and pulled away. “Mm~ such a ringleader~.” He purred.  
Cadwell quickly cleaned up and fixed himself as he sat down on one of the arms of the chair.  
“Now then,” He smiled.  
Sam purred and cleaned up before dressing. “Shall I see to your pets for the rest of the night as well ‘Master’ Cadwell~?”  
The Elite smirked and nodded. “I trust that you’ll do a fine job at it.”  
“How couldn’t I~?” Sam purred and followed Cadwell out. Sam happily flirted with the other pets secretly knowing it would make Rhys jealous.  
Rhys meanwhile was casually walking to a small group of female Elites and struck up a conversation. He seemed to ignore his pet completely.  
As Sam passed Rhys grabbed his wrist, pulling him close to whisper in his ear to ask if he was really playing the game with him and that if he was thatthere would be a hell of something waiting for him.  
Sam purred and rubbed Rhys through his pants. “Oh darling Master~ what ever could you do~? You’re such a weak little thing that doesn’t even know how to collar a pet~.”  
A nearby pet coughed in shock and blinked owlishly at the two in shock. What Sam was saying was very bold and could have him killed.  
“No I... I... Just that...” Rhys looked a bit flustered as he sighed and muttered fuck before walking away.  
Sam giggled and kissed the hand of one of the Elite woman Rhys was talking to who was also a good friend of Cadwell’s.  
“Hello Miss~ you look lovely tonight,” and he skipped off again.  
Rhys meanwhile was over by Cadwell muttering and whispering to each other as Cadwell laughed and teased him.  
Blondie rolled a palm sized deep blue gem in his hands as he strolled around nearby. “You have quite a lovely selection of pets tonight Cadwell.” He spoke as he reformed the diamond again and then again.  
“Why thank you.” Cadwell looked at the diamond and smiled. “Quite the lovely gem you’ve got there. Do you plan on putting it for auction any time soon?”  
“This?” Blondie arched a slim brow as he rolled it again before tossing it up into the air and then catching it with ease.  
“It’s just a diamond with a ruby inside but still.” He shrugged. “I got plenty of these types with other gems inside that I make myself when I have too much power. Honestly, I have boxes upon boxes of them and I have no clue what to do with them. Can’t give them to humans that’s for sure.” He laughed softly as the diamond began to glow and become liquid in his hands before reshaping into a ball of diamond and ruby swirls within.  
Cadwell perked at the sound of there being more. “Well it’s a damn good thing I’m not human.”  
“As for auction,” Blondie sighed. “No one ever wants them. On the way here I made some.” He pulled out a few small ones that are made into beads.  
“I would be glad to take them off of your hands. Such pretty stones would have a perfect place in my assortments of jewels and such.”  
“Hmm, and what would I get in return Cadwell?” He had a barely seen playful glint in his eye.  
“Well you won’t have “boxes upon boxes” of those that you don’t even know what to do with for starters.” Rhys cut in.  
“Oh? And how would you know Rhys? You haven’t seen the warehouse yet.”  
“Well since there’s a great warehouse for them, I assume you have too much for your liking.”  
“It’s not that I like them Rhys, it’s that no one wishes to buy them. Now run along.” And he pushed Rhys along. “Go play with the pets.”  
“He just…” Rhys shook his head. “I swear you make me sound like some five year old.”   
“Oh but you are mistaken.” Cadwell spoke as Rhys left. He raised his hand slightly. “I, for one would like to buy them.”  
“Well let’s go by the box and on the side…” He arched a brow. “Rent Sam for one week for now and more later if you want to and I will give you a continuous supply.”   
“The catch?”  
“Just Sam. We’ll talk about the price when you see the boxes.”  
Cadwell nodded. “Done.”  
The two shook hands strongly and Blondie handed him the diamond now shaped as a fine lily with the center being the ruby.  
“I think I will enjoy this.” Blondie smirked.  
Cadwell carefully took the diamond. “Likewise.”  
“Oh don't worry about the diamond it's as hard as it would be it it was any other thicker shape.” Blondie chuckles and whispered, “Comes with the power.” And he walked away happily.  
Cadwell watched Blondie practically prance away, still trying to process what just happened.  
Sam giggled nearby, flirting with Cadwell’s favorite pet.  
Rhys walked back, ignoring Sam as he made out with one of Cadwell’s pet on a small stage.  
“I…. I think your father…” Cadwell began to laugh.  
Sam smiled straight at Rhys as he toyed with the pet.  
Rhys tried to look like it didn’t bother him and subtly flicked him off as he talked to other Elites.  
A slim Serving Pet rang a bell, quieting everyone. “Dinner is prepared. If you would all please move to the dinning hall the show shall begin shortly.” Then they bowed and left.  
Rhys and Cadwell left side by side as Sam smiled at the stage. He stripped away his underwear and then stripped the pet of her clothes playfully.  
Sam bound the female pet with her legs spread wide and arms bound to her ankles, arching her back over a padded beam to help support herself.   
Sam began by licking and kissing her dark skinned body, his pale hands wandering to bare her beauty. His nail traced the white henna covering her body.  
The pet moaned lowly and squirmed as his tongue wandered lower. He plunged his tongue in, mouthing and licking at her as she mewed and shook in waves of pleasure. His fingers continued to wander across her body as one hand fondled one of her breasts.   
Blondie was already finished his meal in three minutes and was playing around with melting his fork.  
Rhys looked from the show to the fork but mostly the fork.  
Sam watched the pet as his tongue moved within her and cycled around her. He himself gave a low moan. Slowly one hand began to wander down her side and into her with his tongue, spilling cries of wonder from her lips.  
A little time passed before he withdrew his mouth and continued with his fingers, moving deeper and faster as her cries became more common and more desperate.  
Blondie pulled out some of the beads he had made and began to shift them out of boredom. “Rhys,” He spoke calmly.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have any plans for Sam tonight?”  
Cadwell watched Blondie work with a perked interest.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Blondie continued to shift the beads into shaps and then finally went with a flower that could be worn or sewn on.  
“Here,” Blondie tossed the object to Cadwell and continued to play with the fork. “Because he knew your rules yet he broke them and you are seething with anger.”  
“I’m not… seething with anger. “ Rhys mumbled.  
His father gave him a side long look. “I haven’t needed to punish that pet in a long time. Mind you he’s one to like punishment.” He sighed. “You’re going to have a hard time without the collar.”  
“Collar. Right.”  
Blondie’s mouth twitched up. “I think I still have his old violence collar somewhere. Oh how he hated that thing. Tried to run from it more then twice.”  
Rhys’ jerked to Blondie. “Lend it to me?”  
‘Oh course, only… use it all night Rhys. You have to show him you can actually control him. "Sam is at a point in time which is very rough and confusing for him. He's scared for your safety as well as his. You are a submissive by nature.’ Blondie spoke through Rhys mind as he sipped his wine.  
“I ca-… I will.”  
‘He is scared that he will hurt you if he goes too far. He doesn't know how to control his strength or powers yet fully. As such he often hurts himself or in the rare case... Someone else. I've seen him break a Serving Pet's arm when he was just trying to catch her. We need to give him space and time Rhys but he will come back. That's why I didn't sell him to Cadwell. Sam will tell him when he wants to be but while he tries to find himself you need to learn how to control him while under his power. Can you do that for him Rhys? Will you try and learn how to control him?’  
Rhys sighed softly and nodded. “I will, or at least I’ll try my best.”  
“The collar will help.”  
“Is it really that bad that Sam of all pets runs away from it?”  
“When a pet begins to get excited or violent its light turns from green to yellow, giving the pet a slight buzz. As the pet gets more and more excited it will give them a harder shock, first as warnings and then as to snap them out. If a pet ignores these it will turn to red and give the pet a ten second powerful shock that courses through the body but continues to monitor the pet's heart. With the collar it snaps the pet out of any "no pain" state they try and get themselves into. Sam is very well known for doing this.”  
Rhys smiled and pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh as he glanced over at Sam.  
The female pet came over Sam’s fingers as he slipped in a third and hit her pleasure spot. He continued to move fast and ruthless, drawing her close to the edge again as he moved his fingers deep in her. Right when she was on the edge he thrust himself in and she came with a loud cry, trembling and twitching as he rode her through, fondling her breasts and thrusting into her hungrily.   
“You can pleasure him all you want and yet the collar will make sure he doesn’t fine it that way. Side effects are a tired pet and a slightly numb neck, nothing more.”  
Rhys nodded as he mumbled with a smile, “I’m going to have some fun tonight.”  
Sam continued to ride the pet though multiple orgasms until dinner was finished and he came, arching high with an erotic cry of pure bliss.  
~Later~  
The music blared around them as Sam and another pet became violent with each other, tearing the cheep clothing and beads acting like gems from each other. When they were both stripped naked, the music blaring and lights flashing they began kissing again, teeth knocking against each other and hair being pulled roughly and uncaring how much it hurt the other. Their nails clawed each other’s bare skin, bodies rocking together in an erotic show. Their sweat glistening bodies were clear in the colored show of lights.  
Sam bit roughly into the pet’s shoulder, earning a sharp cry and the taste of blood within his mouth. The pet clawed at his shoulders as his body shuttered and rubbed against Sam’s.  
Blondie sipped at his wine. “Rhys, before you start with Sam I must ask you to watch a video of his.”  
The two fought each other for the most pleasure, fingering each other as they bite and kissed each other, blood beginning to trickle down their chests and backs.  
Sam was forced to his knees by the other pet that gripped his hair and forced his throat to open up as he thrust into his mouth ruthlessly.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure. What’s in the video?”  
“What get’s Sam to… uncurl.”  
“To uncurl?”  
“Yes, as you may or may not have noticed he’s very much curled into himself. You will see it in the video.”  
When the pet finally came hard in Sam’s mouth Sam continued to suck and bob his head before pulling off and standing up. He tilted the pet backwards to raise his chest out and then he opened his mouth, allowing the pet’s cum to run down the other’s bare chest.  
“In time you will learn what he does and does not know.”  
Rhys didn’t make any indication that he heard his father and continued to “watch” the show.  
The other pet seemed to enjoy it as his cock jumped and he rubbed the cum over his body. Sam pushed the pet back onto the bench and stood above the other pet, jerking himself off while also fingering himself, throwing his head back with his mouth gapping, body shuttering as he came hard over the pet who arched into it, squirming and stroking himself.  
Sam mounted the pet and rode him hard and dirty with his hands clasped behind his head. He must have ridden the pet for some time before they came with loud wails and bodies shuttering. They left and new pets replaced them for a new show.  
Sam stalked closer with a hungry gaze and still mostly nude.  
Rhys smirked at his pet with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Sam turned just a few feet out of reach and went to Cadwell instead.  
Rhys’ heart twisted as he watched Sam flirt with Cadwell’s pet.  
Cadwell laughed silently.  
‘He is really serious about finding a new master.’ Blondie spoke through his son’s mind.  
Cadwell’s pet stroked up her Master’s leg a little as Sam nuzzled the Elite’s neck, purring.  
Rhys glared at the pet but then looked away.  
“I wouldn’t worry too much Rhys. After all, you did say you didn’t want a pet, Am I correct?” Even though Blondie kept his voice calm and cool Rhys could feel the slyness in Blondie’s mind.  
He glared daggers at his father.  
His father sipped his wine and Rhys resisted the strong urge to tip the glass of wine onto his father’s suit.  
Blondie smirked slightly making his son get up quickly and stealthily walk out of the room.  
Sam purred and giggled with the other pet as they continued to flirt.  
Rhys came back soon after he had calmed down and sat back down.  
Cadwell watched all around, clearly amused by it all.  
His pet tugged at his pants. “Please Master~?” And she gave him big puppy dog eyes.  
Cadwell appeared to be thinking before his said, “I don’t see why not.”  
The two pets tugged Cadwell’s pants down just enough and both began to lick and suck on his cock.  
Cadwell let out a low and quiet moan as he ran his fingers through their hair in a silent praise.  
Sam’s lips moved to lick and suck his balls at the other pet slowly began to deep throat him.  
Cadwell hissed quietly in pleasure but made no other sounds.  
The pet moaned around her master as Sam used his tongue and panted heavily on Cadwell’s balls.  
Cadwell’s gripped tightened a little as he smiled.  
Sam flushed deeply as the two pets switched and he moved a little faster as the other pet worked better on his balls.  
Cadwell held back as he let them continue for a little before he looked at Sam to warn him silently and groaned softly as he came.  
Sam moaned loudly and continued to bob his head until he was sure Cadwell was drained and then pulled off. He kissed the other pet as he fondled her breasts and fed her the cum in his mouth.  
“Mm, why don’t we go find a room and continue this fun there~?” Cadwell cooed and both pets smiled and nodded.  
Cadwell smirked and led them away to a private room.  
Rhys turned to his father. “So Rocky,”  
“Yes?”  
Rhys was silent.  
“What about her?”  
“I kind of noticed that you have a strange look in your eyes when you happen to look at her. So it leads me to this question. What’s your relationship with her?”  
“Well... we've known each other for most of our lives but she refuses to be anything sexual. *Shutters* Nearly burned me the last time.”  
“And?”  
“She's the alpha of our group and makes sure to claim it every time.”  
Rhys hummed and sat back in his chair.  
“She's a rouge Elite meaning she's made to travel and learn new things for Jupiter. It also means she can get quite feral when she's angered.” Blondie shared past times of when the two had gotten into fights. They were like two wild cats, tearing at each other and burning everything they touched.   
Rhys noticed how Rocky seemed to be five times more terrifying then what he thought she would be.  
The older Elite chuckled. “Good times.”  
“U-uh huh…” Rhys casually moved a little farther away from his father.  
Blondie coughed and straightened. “Of course that was before.”  
“Along with getting high and drunk almost twenty four seven?” Rhys smirked slightly.  
Blondie sipped his wine as he looked away. His eyes shifted from pleasure, to coolness and now uneasiness.  
“Do I dare ask where you got such fowl information?”  
the younger Elite shrugged. “Well I’ve got a bit more but… I don’t rat out my informers.”  
“I see… Rocky always did have a loud one herself.” A glint came upon his face.  
Rhys brows furrowed. “What?”  
Blondie gave him a side long glance.  
“Oh! Oh…”  
Blondie smirked.  
“L-like speaking wise? Wait, no. Never mind. I don’t want to know.”  
Blondie hummed and his smirk grew. “One thing we always did was date nights with humans.” Blondie gave a fond smile. “Such fine times to use our minds. It was like what we see here with the pet shows but... better.”  
Rhys slightly scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Please. Those imagines are not what I want in my head right now.”  
“Mm then you should close your mind a little more when 'you're' doing Sam. I can see them quite clearly without any power.”  
“Oh?” Rhys was trying hard not to blush and show his embarrassment. “And do you find any of those moments entertaining?”  
“Mm... Quite. The crew did quite enjoy the 'high heels'.”  
Rhys immediately felt his face warm and turned away, muttering curses under his breath.  
Blondie laughed softly. “Oh don't worry,” He patted his son’s head. “Actually it's part of my power. So there's no helping it from anyone.”  
Rhys sighed and turned my head to Blondie* Tha-...” He paused when he noticed that Blondie’s eyes were begining to shift and gold a soft gold color. “...Does that have anything to do with the melting fork?”  
“No. This is from my other power. I am merely checking on Sam. As you know Elites all have one certain power. Sam's is creating hallucinations.  
My main power is Holy Fire – a type of fire that can burn a person's soul.”  
“Well there goes my question.”  
“Now here’s the thing, I have another power.” He explained as he turned towards his son more. “Powers are usually not inherited and instead are often opposites of what their parents have. As mine is Holy Fire, the only thing that can destroy it is Death's Chill and the other way around. It is an inherited power that can take the powers the dying had and give it to its host as well as see almost everything. Unlike the Third eye Holy fire is a stubborn and very strict power so it burns up any other power I try and take. Holy fire burns the soul as well as the body, including its host if it's not controlled. Holy fire is a healing power yet is rare and hard to control. It takes in the injury to the host's body and "burns it". It's dangerous as the host body can easily burn up front the inside out or be wounded itself if the wound is very large. As you know these are called sub powers and yours will come along shortly. I can see it growing inside you."  
“So I would have Death's Chill?” Rhys sighed. “Why does it have to sound so…” He trailed off.  
“Indeed you'll have fun with it I'm sure. It's a very loose power.”  
Rhys looked into a small crowd of Elites as they talked and some played with their powers.  
Rhys turned back. “And controlling it?”  
“Mm, simple really. What you think up your body will follow.” He explained as he thought of something and physically created a little fire bird that fluttered.  
Rhys watched the fire bird with a small smile.   
“Now, when Sam is away I would advise you to get him a collar so he does not repeat this.” Blondie smiled as he created a few more.  
Rhys hummed. “I was thinking of that.”  
Soon after Cadwell walked towards their table with his pet and Sam following behind.  
Rhys noted how Sam was a little wobbly but still smiling and flirting.  
The new Elite sat down in his chair. “So, what have you two been conversing about?”   
The two pets snuggled against his legs.  
“Stuff. Many stuff.” Rhys said before glancing back into the crowd and looked at the show.  
Sam purred lowly as he flirted mentally with Cadwell.  
Rhys got up and stood behind Sam but the pet didn’t react.  
Rhys unlatched the selling collar replacing it with an elaborate collar from seemingly thin air. “A change of mind.” He walked back to his seat and ignored Sam’s owlish eyes at him.  
Blondie was calm and cold as always but was laughing hard on the inside.  
Rhys shrugged and smiled at Sam before going back and watching the show so Sam went back to flirting.  
Rhys sighed and muttered. “Jupiter ab-” He cut himself off with another quiet sigh.  
“Hm~?” Cadwell scooted closer to Rhys. “Something wrong my dear~?”  
Rhys ignored the flamboyant Elite.  
Sam smiled as he caught on and sent small hand signals to the other pet and the two moved closer.  
Cadwell moved closer and huffed. “It’s rude not to answer someone who’s concerned about you.”   
“And who’s concerned? You?”  
The pet giggled softly.  
“Me precisely! Now… tell me?”  
Sam nuzzled Rhys’ leg.  
The other pet’s hand began to wander up Rhys’ chest as her lips moved closer to his neck.  
Rhys looked at Cadwell pointedly as the other Elite smirked back.  
Sam toyed with his length through his pants as the pet found his sweet spot.  
Rhys bit his lip to stop from any sound coming out.  
“Oh…” Rhys crossed his legs and gently pushed the pet away. “But aren't the two of you tired?”  
The pet only moved back and pinched his nipple under his shirt. Both pets grinned proudly.  
Blondie sighed. “Worst question to ask…” and he walked away.  
“Don’t leave me here!”  
Blondie arched a brow at his son.  
“Take me with you?”  
Blondie turned to Cadwell. “Please find a private room.””  
“What?” Rhys exclaimed.  
“This is your problem Rhys. Not mine.”  
“But I-”  
Sam spread Rhys’ legs and mouthed him as the other tugged on both nipples and bit his sweet spot hard.  
Rhys’ eyes fluttered shut and moaned with his head tilted back slightly.  
Cadwell faced Blondie. “With pleasure.” He smiled and grabbed Rhys before dragging him to a private room with the pets following closely behind.  
Cadwell pushed Rhys into a chair and let the pets have their way with him for the time being as he watched on.  
The pets took off Rhys’ clothes eagerly. It was such a treat for both to play with an Elite that did not understand the pleasures of two pets with Cadwell watching.  
Rhys was dazed and was unmoving.  
The pet sat on the arm of the chair and kissed Rhys greedily as Sam licked and stroked his thighs.   
Rhys could feel Sam licking up the underside of his cock and he groaned and slowly began to kiss the pet back.  
Cadwell came up behind Rhys and started licking and sucking his neck then moving to nipping his ears and so on.

Cadwell’s other pets peered in, knowing all to well what was happening.  
Sam sucked on his fingers before teasing Rhys’ entrance with one. He deep throated him as the other pet sucked on one of his nipples and gently scratched the other.  
The small blond Elite gasped and groaned as he pushed himself in the seat.  
“… Mas…ter?” One of the pets at the door spoke quietly.  
Cadwell put a finger to his lips to silence them and then looked at Rhys with a smirk before gesturing for the pets to come in.  
The pets smiled and moved closer.  
Sam moaned loudly around Rhys’ cock to keep him busy.  
Cadwell tipped Rhys’ head back and slipped his tongue in his mouth, kissing him.  
Rhys panted and moaned as he tugged at Sam’s hair and bucked his hips, pleading for him to go faster.  
Sam slid his finger in deeper and curled it around his g-spot as he bobbed his head a little faster and moaned louder, swallowing hard.  
Rhys pulled away from the kiss and moaned.  
The female pet bit Rhys’ nipple as Sam tugged and squeezed Rhys’ balls.  
Rhys tried to pry Sam off his cock. “Nghh s-stop… I’ll cum.”  
Sam only smiled and looked up at Cadwell as he continued.  
Cadwell nodded and encouraged Sam to keep going before telling the pets to come closer.  
Sam continued at the same pace and continued to tease him.  
The pets moved closer, now smiling.  
“Well I’m sure you know what I’ll ask of you.”  
“Mm, of course Master~.” One pet moaned.  
“Shall we let you sit back and watch~?” The other purred, swaying her hips.  
Rhys pulled Sam’s hair and arched his back as he cried out, cumming in his eager mouth.  
“Mm, for the time being. I’ll join in when the time is right I suppose~.” Cadwell hummed.  
Sam continued as he swallowed and milked Rhys’ orgasm out of him.  
“But of course Master~.” The first pet purred. Then the two new pets moved closer and pulled the chair’s back down to lay Rhys flat. They kissed and stroked Rhys anywhere they could reach.  
Rhys grabbed the chair tightly and moaned as he squirmed.  
Sam slid in a second finger and moved them faster, hitting his prostate each time.  
The female pet clawed at his skin and bit his sweet spots while pulling and twisting his nipples.  
The third pet kissed him deeply as the second kissed and bit along his hips and chest while touching him.  
Rhys let out a rather high-pitched whine and practically writhed in pleasure.  
~Few minutes later~  
Rhys was a squirming, panting and moaning mess. His whole body begging for release that Cadwell continued to deny him mere seconds before he could come.  
All the pets smiled at their work, gazing at the bruises and scratches he now had.  
Sam slowly pulled off and hummed.  
Cadwell moved closer. “Seems like you've been enjoying yourself~.” He smirked and whispered under his breath, “A little too much if you ask me.”  
The female pet giggled and moved away from Rhys’ mouth.   
“B-by enj-” Rhys was cut off as Sam pressed against his now abused prostate.  
Cadwell’s smirk grew wider. “By what?”  
Sam snickered and teased Rhys’ balls with his mouth as he watched on.  
Rhys moaned and then whimpered, “Just please let me cum this time.”  
Sam grinned as he slipped three fingers in and pulled his mouth off. “My~ he’s rather wet~.” Sam pulled his fingers out, pushing Rhys’ legs over his shoulders and moving his tongue in.  
Rhys threw his head back and groaned, rocking his hips.  
One of the pets grinned and moved down to Sam.  
“Well despite your whining, I thought you rather liked being denied~.”  
The pet moved so Rhys’ cock, working it well with her skilled mouth. The pet smiled with Sam.  
Cadwell trailed his fingers lightly along the marks the pets had left on Rhys’ neck and chest. “What would you like Rhys? Hmmm~?”  
“You… for you to fuck off.”  
The pet stopped but Sam ignored him.  
Cadwell chuckled and spoke to the pets not to hold back on Rhys, they didn’t.  
Sam pressed a finger in next to tongue and rubbed Rhys’ prostate.  
A second pet kissed Rhys deeply as a third held up a small bottle of pet pills and looked at Cadwell with a smirk.  
Sam eyed Cadwell as the first pet pulled away from Rhys’ lips and moved to his neck and shoulders instead.  
Cadwell took the pet pills and put two in his mouth then leaned down, kissing Rhys to force the pills down his throat.  
Rhys reluctantly swallowed and then coughed, glaring weakly at Cadwell.  
The other Elite only smiled “Come again~?”  
The female tease the tip of Rhys’ cock with her tongue.  
Rhys was unable to speak as the pills took quickly to his low level of resistance to the aphrodisiac. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips.  
The second pet bit harder on his nipples.   
Rhys cried out as his back arched into the touches.  
Cadwell moved closed and squeezed the base of Rhys’ cock as he watched the small Elite wither under the attention.  
The first pet kissed him hungrily as Sam smirked and Rhys whined.  
‘Oh Master Cadwell~.’ Sam purred in his mind link. Cadwell could see him thinking of one of the pets taking Rhys’ mouth as the rest continued.  
The Elite smirked and turned to Rhys. “For using such fowl language, I think you would be in need of a punishment, don't you think~?”  
The pets smiled, knowing what was going to happen.  
Rhys pulled away from the pet, trying to catch his breath. “N-nope.” He could feel Sam grasping his hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
“Oh I was not asking for you to share your thoughts, but rather the pets’.”  
The second pet bit Rhys’ nipple hard making the small Elite yelp and then hiss in pleasure and arch his back.   
The pets gleamed when they finally realized what he liked and began to follow the second pet with biting and tugging Rhys’ over sensitive skin.  
Cadwell meanwhile replaced his hand with a cock ring as Sam continued to rub Rhys’ hips and legs to help calm him.  
The small blond Elite whined and moaned loudly, withering under the pets.  
‘You can always say your safe word Master.’ Sam watched his master calmly.  
“J…” Rhys gasped and panted. “J-jade!”  
Sam pulled away as the pets stopped. They did not understand what the word held in meaning but by Sam’s reaction they backed down.  
Sam moved to Rhys’ head and kissed him gently. “It’s okay Master. You’re doing good.”  
Rhys scoffed. “Ass,” but he showed the hint of a smile. “Such assholes the two of you.”  
Sam smiled as the pets slowly began again. The dark haired pet purred and stroked Rhys’ throat gently. “Now can you take us~?”  
One pet hit Rhys’ g-spot hard. The pets teased Rhys rentlessly as he whined and shuttered.  
“D-don’t know. Can you?”  
Sam smiled at Cadwell. He gripped Rhys’ hair with one hand as he slowly pressed his cock past Rhys’ lips with the other.  
Rhys hummed and scrapped his teeth against Sam as he pressed in.  
Sam shuttered and grabbed Rhys’ hair tighter, trying not to lose control so soon.  
Rhys snickered and began to work his mouth as Sam thrust in, not moving.  
The Elite gaged and swallowed hard around Sam, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion.  
“Easy now~.” Cadwell cooed.  
Sam continued to stay in place as the other pets teased more.  
Rhys tilted his head and tried to pull away all while whining and groaning.  
Sam moved slowly just a bit and Rhys looked up biting down just a little.  
Sam gasped and shuttered. “Shit!” He snickered. “Oh Master you naughty boy~.”  
Rhys smiled and sucked harder before biting down again, adding more pressure while Sam moved.  
“Ngh!”  
The pet moved his fingers and pressed against Rhys’ prostate continuously.  
Rhys moaned and jolted. “P-please?”  
Sam smiled and looked at Cadwell as he kissed his master.  
Rhys kissed back immediately and desperately.  
“Mm~.” Sam purred as Cadwel gestured for the extra pets to move off.  
The pets quickly moved away with smiles, toying with each other.  
Sam bit and sucked at Rhys’ sweet spot and he could hear the Elite’s breath hitch as he let out a low moan.  
~Half An Hour Later~  
Cadwell had Rhys sitting on top of him with his fingers deep inside Sam who stood beside him.  
Sam moaned loudly and shuttered. He whimpered and leaned over to kiss Rhys deeply and put on a show for the other Elite.  
Rhys groaned and melted into the kiss as he felt Cadwell rub circles on his hips with his thumb.  
Sam whimpered and cried out, arching his trembling back as Cadwell pressed harder on Sam’s prostate and then moved away. He moved back again soon after to scrape it with the nail of his finger, rubbing it.  
Sam whimpered as tears began to leak out and shuttered against Rhys. His hand reached out and stroked the small blond’s cock a little.  
Rhys meanwhile was beginning to slowly lower himself onto Cadwell, hissing and moaning in both pain and pleasure.  
Cadwell smiled and slipped a fourth finger into Sam, rubbing his slick walls and purposely missing his g-spot. He also bucked his hips up.  
Sam whined and made other cute sounds. Rhys meanwhile yelped and clawed at Cadwell’s chest as he glared.  
Sam moaned, slowly beginning to uncurl from being hunched over and seemed to lengthen even more.  
Cadwell mind linked Rhys to hurry the fuck up.  
The blond stifled a sigh and sat down.  
Sam smiled at the face his master made snf toyed with his cock even more.  
Rhys groaned softly and kissed him. Jupiter how he loved Sam’s hand.  
Sam clenched around Cadwell’s fingers and tried to move to have them hit his spot. Cadwell in return tsked asnd smacked one of his thighs before taking his fingers out quickly.  
Sam cried out and came just a little.  
“Naughtly boy~.” He smirked. He then gave Rhys a look that sent the smaller blond on his hands and knees. “You, get in front of him. On your back~.”  
Sam smiled and got into position.  
“O-Once you do this, you're ngh.. not going to let me l-live this down, a-are you?” Rhys stuttered.  
“Hell no.” Cadwell smirked and slammed into Rhys.  
Sam purred at the sight and pulled Rhys’ head down by the hair, kissing him.  
The small blond cried out against Sam’s lips, as Cadwell was ruthless.  
Rhys licked and nipped Sam’s lower lip as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He stroked and teased Sam’s hole by only slipping his fingertips in and then pulling them back out.  
Sam shuttered and mewed under him.  
Cadwell stopped and stayed there, unmoving as Sam shuttered and moaned.  
Rhys let out a breath and moved himself on Cadwell as he pushed his fingers in Sam slowly.  
Sam moaned as he teased his master’s cock and balls.  
Cadwell grinned and pulled out slowly, moaning quietly. Then he suddenly slammed back in, causing Rhys to cry out and arch his back.  
~One Hour Later~  
Sam was a complete lust filled mess as Rhys just laid there, gasping for breath while grinning.  
Cadwell had the biggest smug smirk on his face. “Told you you’d like it.”  
“Shut up.” Rhys hissed lightly and sat p, looking at Sam who was flushed deeply and licking the cum off his face with a small smile.  
Rhys groaned and lapped at the cum on Sam’s stomach and chest as the pet blinked lazily and touched the collar gently. Sam slowly began to curl back into his normal size and purred.  
Rhys slumped down as Cadwell smiled and slowly pulled out.  
Sam smiled at the Elite and slowly pulled Rhys to his feet and dressed him. “It’s late, the master will be waiting.” He bowed to Cadwell. “I shall see you soon sir, goodbye.”   
Cadwell smiled lazily. “I’ll be looking forward to the next party we’ll have.”  
Sam smirked before carrying Rhys out to the mnow waiting car and set him in.  
When the car was driving away Sam began to take the collar off almost sadly.  
“Why’re you taking it off?” Rhys asked sleepily.  
“It's just a decoration... you.. don't really mean to keep me... right?” Sam asked softly. “I mean…”  
Rhys sighed and chuckled before redoing the collar. “Why else do you think I told you that I had a change of mind?”  
“B-but I-I…”  
“Shut up and keep the collar on.”  
“B…but Master! Master this is too dangerous. I can no longer continue this relationship Master. It's too dangerous for us, for you. You're looking at me like I'm a person and that dangerous Master! I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to hurt you. If I'm not treated like an object I fear that I will lose control and hurt someone. I don't want to hurt people Master. I killed the humans that I have because they're evil. I can see their evil. I can hear the voices screaming for blood and it. Won't. Stop. It won't stop unless I don't think like person Master. I don't want to hurt you Master. I don't want to feel you drown, I don't want to feel your blood on my hands! I don't want to taste your flesh in my mouth Master! I'm not the right pet for you Master. I'm too strong for you. You can't control me like I need to be controlled. I'm sorry Master. I'm so sorry Master." He sobbed quietly. "I wish that you would punish me Master! Please! . I don't want any sexual graduation from it. I just want to be an object again..."  
“Well… it’s kind of useless for you to tell me right now since…”  
“I’m just a monster Master.” Sam muttered. “I'm just a stupid monster that's used as a scapegoat.”  
Rhys leaned over and kissed his pet softly.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For… for killing the hum-” Sam’s eyes flashed ice blue for a seconds and then back to normal. “Nothing.”  
“Your eyes…”  
Sam blinked at Rhys who only sighed and leaned against his pet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now that Chapter 11 is up I am opening up on on all three accounts for questions! If you have questions or if you see anything we should change about TMP or any other story (on the other accounts) please tell us and we will answer as soon as possible! So ask any of the characters or us your questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sam's behaviour changes suddenly a lot in this chapter and I just wanted to point out that this is not bad writing this is supposed to happen as it is part of his character. Just wanted everyone to know. Happy reading~!

The next morning Blondie sat in the dinning room waiting for his son as he sipped on his coffee.

Rhys came dragging himself in slower then usual, having gotten no sleep with what Sam had said last night.

“You look rather horrid. Shall I call for your breakfast?”

Rhys was quiet as a Serving Pet brought him his coffee.

“Rhys?”

Rhys shook his head and stared at the coffee in his cup. He barely caught the large and very thick shock collar that his father threw to him.

“No warning?” Rhys asked as he placed it on the table.

“Sam is already prepared in the playroom.”

“Well then take him down. I can't do it today.”

“You only HAVE today Rhys.”

“And what’s there tomorrow?”

“Cadwell is picking him up for his week of fun.”

“Then that makes you a liar. There are those days after that week.”

Blondie watched him calmly. “But will you really want to punish a pet who is crawling back to you saying that they were wrong and begging for death?”

Rhys was silent as he wandered away.

“Sam IS suicidal Rhys. You leave him without punishment for too long and he will beg for death instead.”

There was a thud heard and Blondie watched as his son came storming back in, downing his coffee and snatching up the collar before storming back out and to the playroom.

Rhys looked Sam over.

Sam was bound with his hands above his head in red rope as well as around his neck pulled backwards, and if he were to lean forward to relax then the rope would pull tighter. His feet were bound spread apart with a small cushion under each knee to help him.

He was stripped of all clothes and decorations besides a few stubborn gems in his hair that glistened and the remains of some of his makeup he could not scrub off quickly enough and the only other things he wore other then the rope was a thick black blindfold and a bit gag that held up the nipple clamps. It was a wonderful idea and sight. With the rope about his neck he needed to keep his head back, but doing so would pull the nipple clamps.

On a table close by held whips, vibrators, cock cages, d-rings, a few blades and a bottle of pet wine and pills both labeled punishment in bold black letters.

The room was a little colder then most rooms Rhys didn’t really mind with his clothes on and Sam wasn’t shivering… yet.

Sam’s body blazed with determination not to submit until he was broken in but his mind held something else even with it clouded. He was scared; he was scared Rhys couldn’t take him that he wasn’t truly strong enough to have him submit. He was scared of losing him but he kept telling himself that he knew better then to hope and had to have him stay hostile.

He gave a low growl as he bared his teeth around the bit.

“You look absolutely pathetic, all bound and chained up like that.” Rhys spoke calmly as he walked over to the table with the items.

He took some of the pills out and squeezed the sides of Sam’s mouth with one hand roughly, forcing him to open up.

Sam gave a small snarl as Rhys shoved the pills past the bit and down his throat before biting Sam’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood and tugging at the wound before pulling away.

Sam purred and smiled with a small chuckle.

Rhys kneed him in the chest. “Shut up.”

The pet grunted and became quiet as his master tilted his head higher and inspected the ropes. Then he wrenched his head out of the blond’s grip with a growl. Not yet. He wouldn’t let himself give in that easily.

Rhys fisted his hand in Sam’s hair and jerked it back, sighing angrily. “Honestly…” He released Sam’s head by shoving it forward and moved away to the table.

Sam choked and struggled to let the rope loosen slightly around his neck as the clamps tugged painfully.

“Now I wonder…” Rhys spoke softly as he dug a small blade into Sam’s skin. “What makes you want me to treat you like an object so badly?”

‘By being an object for someone else it goes away a little. It gets a little less and then I'm too tired to dream as well. I…I had a dream once. In it there was a young blond pup and beside it was a black creature like none I had ever seen before. People came one day as the two played and... And they hurt the pup as they held the small creature back. The creature screamed and screamed be-because it could feel the pain too and then the pup was dead... The creature screamed so loudly before it transformed in-into a grotesque thing and murdered the people... E-eating them. I have so many dreams like it and it terrifies me Master. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill. I don't want that puppy in pain! All I can feel every day is empty pain, pain that isn't mine.’ Sam spoke softly through their mind link. ‘These dreams come so often...’

Rhys scoffed and then laughed but in the inside he felt his heart breaking.

‘So, what’s the pretty little boy going to try~?’ Sam smirked.

“Every item I see here on this table I will use on you. And I’m going to have a damn good time doing so.”

An hour or so later Sam was shuttering and whimpering yet still not giving into Rhys relentless punishment and Rhys was out of tools to use.

Suddenly Rhys pushed himself into Sam’s mind and he watched and felt as the pet snarled and thrashed violently, clawing at his intruding mind.

Rhys smiled and slipped off the d-ring, finding no use for it anymore. He stroked his pet fondly as he slipped it off and pushed harder into Sam’s mind.

The dark haired pet growled lowly as his torn and tattered mind lashed out.

“Lower,” Rhys growled as he kicked Sam’s chest. “Your walls and let me,” he slashed at Sam’s left shoulder with a small knife. “Me in.”

Sam snarled. ‘MaKe Me BiTcH!’ Snarled a watery voice.

Rhys slipped through one of the many holes with a small smile. “Looks like I don’t have to.”

Sam snarled and thrashed harder, the bit shattering in his teeth. ‘YoU fUcKiNg WhOrE! GeT oUt!’ It was a raspy voice with a god-awful reverb that came through the mind link.

Rhys sighed and cut off Sam’s sense of hearing and put him in an isolated pitch-black room in his mind.

Sam stilled.

Rhys then created a high-pitched ring in Sam’s ears.

“Heh.”

The room was dimly lit but Sam couldn’t actually see anything. As he looked closer he could see figures scattered about the room, all on the ground.

“Hehe…”

The smell of death hit his senses without warning and he cringed as his breath hitched.

‘Their taste… that fragrance! The mask of wolves.’ Rhys ignored the voice.

“What… what is this place?” Sam spoke quietly as the ropes creaked as he flexed.

The scent was a very distinct smell. There was only one instance where he's smelled this before. A mix of blood, iron, and... anesthetics.

“So... this is it.”

“Oh not even close~.” Rhys cooed.

‘They’ll never saw it coming~.’ The voice giggled. ‘Crushed his scull! He deserved it~.’

‘Where did you go? Come back! Please, come back.’

“Why is this happening?” Sam asked softly.

The darkness settled all around him and the ringing became louder.

‘Darkness… closing in. It’s cold. So cold. Something’s wrong. I was oh so wrong. There’s nothing left everything’s gone!’

Sam snarled. “Stop this! Master stop!”

Sam opened his eyes to see a showerhead.

“F-fuck! Master!”

‘The darkness… it’s… close now.’ One voice whimpered.

Something told Sam to turn the water on and he did with great hesitation. The room was lit and he found himself alone in a shower stall.

“Hehe heh- hehe…” He twitched and shuttered. “You little slut. CoMe BaCk~.”

Rhys ignored the way Sam seemed to change his voice as he gave Sam the feeling that he had something heavy and sad in his chest.

“Don’t! No! Stop it!” Sam cried. “Where did you go? Come back! Please, come back. Ehehehe. ThOuGhT yOu’D gEt AwAy DiD yOu?”

Something told Sam that the only way to get rid of the feeling was to wash it away so he found himself picking up the washcloth.

“F-fuck…”

He turned the water to the hottest temperature and scrubbed furiously at his skin.

“G-g-get it off!”

Insults and named echoed in his head. ‘Freak. Monster. A complete waste of space. A freak…’

Sam slowed his breathing. As he found himself finding comfort in the pain but he could feel the air getting thicker and it caused him to panic a little again.

“No…” Sam whimpered. “No.”

He closed his eyes.

“CoMe HeRe~. No!”

He could feel himself standing in the hot shower as his senses told him there was something out of place. Something was wrong.

He sobbed softly. “KiLl HeR. YoU’d ThOuGhT yOu’D gEt AwAy DiD yOu? HEhE, yOu WoN’t GeT aAaY tHiS tImE! CoMe OuT~.”

There was a metallic smell in the air and Sam’s eyes flew open to see that his hands were coved in deep crimson red fresh blood.

He screamed.

“This shouldn’t be! They deserved it. The little… bitches. Do whatever it takes! No!”

The ringing in his ears became louder, drowning out all other sounds.

He gurgled and began to giggle outside his head as his neck began to bleed in his mind.

“Oh yes. YeS! No!”

He screamed and thrashed as rusted iron slowly came out of his neck into a collar and broken chains appeared on his wrists and ankles.

Rhys watched with fascination quietly.

The pet continued to giggle.

"Your hands, stained red with the blood of Them. Red with the blood of those you deemed evil. Red with the blood of those who suffered by-”

“CoMe OuT yOu CuNt! I kNoW yOu'Re HeRe!”

“-Your wrath. Who were given no mercy. Red with the blood of those who were killed. Murdered.”

He began to laugh and claw at his skin, tearing it. “It'S hEaVy, MoThEr. ThIs SkIn YoU bIrThEd Me WiTh. I’vE gRoWn TiReD oF tHiS fLeSh YoU kNoW MoThEr~.”

His physical body began to thrash and groan.

“CoMe HeRe! YoU kNoW yOu WaNt It!”

Everything in Sam’s mind went white and the ringing stopped.

“Eheh.. hehehe.” The pet began to laugh and claw at his skin more. “Come on! Come at me now Mother! YoU’d ThOuGhT yOu’D gEt AwAy DiD’t YoU? HEhE, yOu WoN’t GeT aAaY tHiS tImE! CoMe On OuT mOtHeR~.” He began to wander the empty white space as it began to darken. “yOu’Ll lIkE wHaT I hAvE pLaNnEd FoR yOu MoThEr~. Blood! ...Tears!.... screamed.... cut.... tore.... up..... Blood.... fly.... Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAID!”

"You weak, insufferable boy. You're as monstrous as you were before, if not more I see." Her voice hissed.

“MOTHER! KILL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL UNTIL THERE ARE NONE LEFT!” HE laughed. “YOU CREATED ME! YOU BIRTHED ME! YOU BIRTHED THIS MONSTER! YOU HELD THIS MONSTER! I fOuNd YoU oNcE, I’lL fInD yOu AgAiN! ThIs IsN’t OvEr YeT! I WILL fInD yOu. I wIlL KILL yOu CuNt. CoMe On OuT! LeT uS sEe WhO iS tHe WeAk!”

"Tsk. Such vulgar language." Something struck him and sent him to the ground.

Sam only laughed and gorged one eye out.

"Seems like you are. Getting knocked down from such a small hit like that." She scoffed.

Sam crushed the eyeball in his hand. “Oh but mother~ you're the one who made me this~. You're the one who bound me naked to the bed. You're the one who DID ALL THAT TO ME!” He tore at the air itself in rage as his body arched and thrashed wildly in the physical realm. “Ehehehehehehe! Come here~ I want you~.”

Rhys pulled out of Sam’s mind and sighed. There was no way this could really be-

‘I hAvE yOu NoW! I sEe YoU~ ehehehe.’ Came the voice suddenly in Rhys’ mind with choked screams and the sound of something wet hitting tile floor.

He immediately threw Sam out and build his walls thicker and higher but the voice came back.

‘BiTcH, yEs~ KeEp mAkInG tHoSe sOuNdS!’ There was sounds of tearing flesh and more screams. ‘LiStEn To YoUr OwN sCrEaMs! I’vE gRoWn TiReD oF tHiS fLeSh YoU kNoW MoThEr~.”

“S-stop!” Rhys choked out, clutching his head and curling away from Sam’s thrashing and growling body.

There was the loud cracking of bones. ‘Ehehehe I cAn’T bElIeVe, ThIs Is WhAt It FeElS lIkE.’ And the horrifying voice faded away.

Sam whimpered as his master took a large intake of air and shakily let it out whispering, “Monster.”

Sam giggled. “That’s right! I’m a monster. I’m the monster you Elites created! I’m the thing to be blamed! I’m the scapegoat! If Elites don’t want me then why do they continue to make me? I don’t know what I’m supposed to be. I feel like a monster. I can walk and talk. I-I can… laugh and cry but I’m still just a doll!” He screamed as tears streamed down his face. “Do you know what it’s like to be me? Of course not! You couldn’t possibly see what its like even with my fragmented mind! I’m just a clone! My real body died with yours don’t you see? I can’t really remember because my brain was damaged! It’s not all because of Master and Jupiter! My brain got damaged like theirs when I was tossed around but I can’t heal like them! I can’t heal like the two men back there! I can’t! It hurts every fucking day! I DIED BACK THERE FROM A HEART ATTACK WHEN I FELT YOU DIE!” He roared. “And you, you don’t give a fuck! You don’t want me to die! No one does because I’m the one they can blame! Blame me! Blame me cuz I’m the monster! Blame me cuz I’m the fucking freak! Blame me! Don’t blame my other side for his violence or the humans that made me into this monster! Blame me! I barely even know what’s right and what’s wrong in the moment! All I can know is how evil a human is and in that time sometimes I think killing them is the right thing! Blame me because I’m just a half ass clone for harvest!” He wailed loudly as he seemed to shatter in that moment. His mind bursting out, flaring angrily as hallucinations of bodies, grotesque animals and humans with no skin snarled and screamed around them in the room. Many of these creatures were also on fire or rotting terribly. There was no smell though.

Sam broke the ropes holding him back and tore at his hair, thrashing and wailing violently, his lip bleeding as he bit hard. His own body began to shift with the hallucinations, it began to split open with knife and whip cuts, dark blood poring from them. Bandages, needles, wires and tubes came and went on his body as he thrashed and pulled his hair, his body arching unnaturally. Everything in his mind was breaking, the very threads splitting and shattering from his mind giving into the deadly sound of a high pitched screech that if real, would make their eyes and ears bleed.

Finally he collapsed to his knees and forehead, hands covering and clawing his ears, not stopping even as they began to bleed around them. He sobbed loudly, his back twitching and strained cries spilling from his bleeding lips as his back tore itself open.

This was the reason he was so feared; he could not control his own simple power when he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Rhys moved towards Sam with shaky legs, kneeling down in front of him. He pulled his hands away from his ears and pulled him up a little to look at his face. “Sam. Sam!”

The dark haired pet whimpered and shivered. “M-monster… I-I’m a monster again…”

“I…” Rhys swallowed. “I get it. Sam I get it. That wasn’t you. That was someone else, okay?”

“B-but it was Master! I-it was my voice again!”

“Hey, it might be your voice but… are they really your thoughts?”

Sam sobbed. “I don’t know. I don’t know anymore. T-this is why I-I’m too dangerous Master. I-I violated you so easily!”

Rhys loosed his grip. “I’m sorry.” He smiled slightly sadly. He could understand why Sam felt that way. While the pet had fully opened to Rhys and had allowed him to enter without using his safe word Sam had forced his mind upon Rhys, and had no reason or consent to do such a thing. In reason, he had done what Elites called “mind rape”.

“It’s okay Sam. It wasn’t you I know that.”

Sam leaned closer with a whimper as Rhys spread a warm blanket on Sam’s mind, calming and comforting him.

“H-hot…” He heard his pet whimper.

“Hot?”

Sam whimpered. “The pills.”

Rhys had a mischievous glint in his eye before he looked innocently at his pet that was beginning to flush. “Pills? You need painkillers?”

Sam whined and pawed at his weakly. “Master…”

Rhys stood. “I guess I should really hurry up.”

Sam whined again. “M-Master please… Please help me M-Master.”

“With~?”

“M-my body Master. It’s so hot and needy~ please.” He squirmed a little as a deep flush slowly came over his body.

Rhys was quiet. “You’re hurt and you’re bleeding.”

The pet whined pitifully. “Please Master, please! I’m so hot and hard~.”

The Blondie raised a brow. When was this pet even NOT hot and hard?

Rhys pushed him against the wall and smiled anyways.

“C-can’t…” Sam moaned and trembled as another wave of pleasure ran through his body and he gripped his master’s hips tightly.

“Hm?”

“I-I need to…”

Rhys took both of the pet’s arms away from his waist and pinned them against the wall. “Not anymore.”

Sam squirmed, loving and hating the look his master gave him. “Please.”

He could feel the smaller man press his knee into his hip to hold him still and pinned both of his arms above his head with one hand.

“And why should I?”

“B-because you won’t have me for a week?” Sam tried pitifully.

“Ah yes. There is that.” Rhys spoke as he slowly frilled his finger down Sam’s shivering chest. He moved to brush his finger against the base of Sam’s cock and trailed the finger from base to tip very slowly. He loved it when the pet squirmed and gave a low whine. He rubbed the tip with his thumb. “What is it?”

Sam gasped as his knees went weak. “Hot… too hot.”

Rhys moved his knee away. “Hm?” He nipped and sucked along Sam’s collarbone down his throat and chest while grasping his member and just barely stroking it.

Sam’s hips shifted and began to thrust into Rhys’ hand. “Too hot.”

“What is?” Rhys squeezed him and stopped stroking.

“Mm, m-my body. I’m so hot and needy. I feel so sensitive.” Sam then broke from Rhys’ grip and gripped his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. If he was in his right mind he knew this would be wrong but he needed to be touched and feel more.

Rhys didn’t kiss back.

“I need you. I need to be touched so bad. Please, please fuck me so hard Master.” And he pulled him into another deep kiss.

Rhys slowly kissed back, pressing Sam against the wall with his body as he felt Sam’s hand slip down his pants and toy with his balls and the sensitive skin around them, tugging and massaging them.

“You do realize that I could just leave with you all alone and no permission to cum, right?”

“Mm true~.” Sam panted out. “But still… doesn’t prove… you as alpha. Come on Master.” He moaned. “I wanna see that little alpha come out~.”

Rhys hummed and roughly shoved him onto the ground.

“Ahh~!” Sam curled just slightly as he watched his master with blown pupils, watching hungrily.

Rhys quickly stripped and got onto of Sam, kissing him deeply and immediately taking control of the kiss.

Sam melted under him as he scraped down his chest and across his nipple as he slowly grinded against him.

Sam arched into him moaning and gasping. “Oh Master~.”

Rhys moved down, biting his nipple lightly, rolling it between his teeth before sucking.

Sam slowly closed his eyes with a long sigh.

Rhys pinched and rubbed the other, making Sam let out a high pitched, “Nee~!”

Rhys licked and sucked lower, holding Sam’s cock in his hand and licking the head once light and quick.

Sam made a small noise and seemed to curl back up on himself. Clearly he was embarrassed.

Rhys chuckled. “And where is that Sam that told me to prove my alphaness and let it out now~?” He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

The dark haired pet whined and arched into his master, completely shameless and uncaring anymore. “Y-yes! Please more Master!”

Rhys scraped his teeth against the head before taking in more, stroking what he didn’t have in his mouth.

Sam came a little as he cried out, tugging Rhys’ hair.

The blond swirled his tongue across Sam’s slit and took in more.

Sam gave a needy whine and pulled at Rhys’ hair.

Rhys scratched his inner thigh and bobbed his head a little.

“A-ah! M-Master please!” He could feel Rhys’ teeth catch ever so slightly and he hissed.

Rhys pulled off, licking down to Sam’s entrance.

“Nah!”

Rhys licked around it before pushing his tongue in slowly. He spread Sam’s cheeks apart and pushed in further, swirling his tongue around.

“M-Master!” Sam quickly gripped the base of his cock to stop himself. “Fuck! Fuc… oh Master.” It had been too long since he had been on the receiving side of this.

Rhys chuckled and pulled away, watching his pet shutter and moan.

He took Sam’s hands and placed them on his cheeks. “Keep it spread for me~?”

“Y-yes Master.” Sam was now heavily aroused and flushed.

Rhys moved back and swirled his tongue with more intensity before rubbing a finger around the edges.

“Nnee!”

Rhys pushed his finger in and thrust it slowly as Sam moaned. He quickened his pace and added another finger, stretching him.

“P-please Master! L-let me cum!” Sam cried.

Rhys seemed to ignore his plea as he moved his fingers faster and removed his tongue to lick and kiss arud it. He curled his fingers and rubbed Sam’s g-spot making him cry out loudly and come hard, shuttering.

Rhys moved away and tsked while looking at the hot mess Sam was. “Bad boy~.”

Sam made a small sound.

Rhys smirked and resumed thrusting his fingers in Sam as he shuttered.

Rhys added another figure, swiping them across his g-spot again. “You can cum when you want.” He rather liked Sam’s face when he came.

Sam came again soon after with a loud cry.

Rhys pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean as Sam watched before learning down to kiss Sam.

Sam moaned loudly and followed Rhys’ kiss. After that things turned into a blur for a while.

~Three Hours Later~

He looked at the table, which was now empty and smirked. “Hmm… get up onto the table. I want you on your back with your arms above your head and your legs spread nice and wide for me. Can you do that for me dear~?”

“Yes Master.” The pet got up on shaky legs and go into the position with a shuttering body.

“Hmm… flip over.”

The pet flipped over, having to raise his hips slightly with his straining cock in the way.

The master smirked at the view. “At least now you’re back to following orders.” Then his voice changed to a more gentler and concerned voice. “Is your back okay?”

Sam swallowed. “Yes Master. Just… please. I’m so hard.” He gave a soft sob.

Rhys snorted, his finger sliding up on the underside of Sam’s cock teasingly slow.

The pet let out a low groaning whine. “Please Master.”

Rhys pulled his finger away. “Please what?”

“Please make me cum~.”

Rhys walked away and then came back, pressing a cold and slick finger against Sam’s hole. “And why would I do that?” He was rubbing the area tantalizingly slowly.

“Please Master.” Sam groaned.

“Why?” Rhys asked as he slipped the tip of his finger in before pulling it back out and continued to cycle Sam’s hole.

Sam mewed. “B-because it ‘hurts’ Master, please~.”

“Hmm, since you asked so nicely~.” He slid his finger in a little eager and began to rub Sam’s walls. He loved the way Sam whined and shuttered, muscles flexing inside as he purposefully avoided his pet’s prostate.

“Nugh! Master please…” Sam begged shamelessly.

The Blondie chuckled. “Look at you clenching around my finger like some whore. Oh, and I like that. You begging. Beg some more why don’t you? You have nothing the lose.” Rhys smiled as he slowly moved his finger in and out before adding another.

Sam moaned and tossed his head back, spreading his legs out. “Please, please Master~. Please make me cum. I’m so hard and it hurts so much!”

The Blondie squeezed and played with his balls before taking them into his mouth, sucking and lapping at them lightly.

“P-please,” Sam panted.

Rhys chuckled. “There’s this thing called patience but… I don’t feel that you’ve ever heard of it. Want me to teach you?”

Sam whined and panted as he stuttered, “H-hurts.”

Rhys tsked. He grabbed Sam’s cock at the base, squeezing it tightly before giving it a good, single stroke.

The pet whimpered as tears began to form as Rhys added another finger and slowly thrust them in. He bit his lip as his master teased him even more with kitten licks on his stiff cock. He could feel him trail them up to the head and then he pressed hard on his prostate making him cry out and come just a little.

Rhys pulled away with a little pride as Sam whined. He then tied a silk blindfold around Sam’s eyes.

“Mm?”

He tilted his head up a and whispered in his ear. “Try and keep your hands against the table, okay?” He kissed his lips gently before pulling away.

“Mm, yes Master.”

Everything fell silent as Sam’s skin prickled in anticipation. He whined softly and shifted. However he did not have to wait long as he felt something hard and slick rub against his entrance, cold and large.

He gasped softly and recoiled just slightly from the shock.

Rhys pushed the object in rather quickly and immediately began thrusting it, giving Sam no time to adjust.

Sam cried out and shuttered, cumming hard as the object rubbed against his g-spot. He could do nothing to stoke his master milking out his orgasm with his hand as the dark haired pet trembled and panted heavily. At least Rhys stopped thrusting the object.

Rhys smiled softly as Sam came weakly again when he pulled the thing out.

Sam could hear him walk away and make some shuffling sounds before coming back. “You ready?” Sam could hear his grin and he bit his lower lip a little.

“Y-yes.”

Something smaller was pushed into him.

“Mm?”

And then it turned on.

“Mm~.”

Rhys smiled as he watched his pet before sliding his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself, watching Sam squirm.

Rhys lubed himself up quickly and raised the setting on the toy before sliding in. He couldn’t help but moan and brace his hands on the table. His pet was hot and tight around him, drawing him in as the pet moaned and clenched around him.

He pulled out to his tip before slamming back in watching as his pet gasped and came a little. “Master~.” He moaned.

Rhys didn’t have to be asked twice. He quickened his pace and soon enough he was pounding into Sam mercilessly as the pet cried out and moaned. The feeling of the vibrator made Rhys come soon then he first thought and came hard inside Sam as the pet cried out as he came as well but he was completely dry.

Rhys pulled out and quickly cleaned himself as Sam laid there, trying to collect himself. The Blondie smiled a little at the sight and turned the toy off. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Y-yes Master.” Sam panted.

~A Little While Later~

Sam crawled over and snuggled up to Rhys in the large bed as he did as a child.

Rhys sighed softly. “Fuck,” and snuggled back.

Sam curled tighter at the word with a soft sound.

Rhys ignored it. “So does this mean that I’m an Alpha when I want to be?”

“Heh, I guess so.” Sam smirked as something dark slipped through his mind.

Rhys snuggled even closer and smiled as he closed his eyes.

“I guess they were always right, whoring has always been my role. No one will want me as a pet after a little. Even Master Cadwell will tire of me quickly. Only the factories will take me for parts. Thank you anyways Master for letting me pleasure you.” He smiled a little as he looked up, just over Rhys’ eyes with a blank smile and stare. “I think I’ll make a pretty good whore for who ever gets this pathetic excuse for a pet anyways.” Then he curled up.

Rhys opened his eyes and sat up as he watched tears slip down Sam’s face and the blackness seep into his mind even more. They pulled the covers over him and fell flat on top of Sam while pulling the covers tight around them.

Sam make a soft sound.

The blond wiped his tears away and pressed soft kisses on his face as he swept his mind over Sam’s broken one softly and lovingly. “Don’t put yourself down like that. Okay? You’re not a pathetic excuse for a pet.”

“M… okay…” Sam hugged him tightly. “I guess I’m really… just scared… I can’t control my emotions ever and… I’m really scared that I’ll hurt you one of these days.”

“You mean again?”

Sam flinched visibly.

“I’m kidding. Weather you hurt me or not, I won’t leave you.”

“Y-yeah… I… I don’t really know what I just did even but… you looked scared….”

Rhys hummed, blocking out his thoughts of the voice that forced its way into his mind. “But hey. I’m not dead.”

“But… what if one day you are dead? What if… I hurt your mind? What if I break loose?” Sam whimpered at the thought. “It’s just…. Everyone says I’m a monster… even the mast of the house is scared of me.”

Rhys mumbled quietly under his breath before kissing Sam’s neck. “You are pretty damn scary to be honest.”

Sam gave a soft sob. “I-I know… a-and for once my mind is clear.”

“Your mind is clear?”

“Usually I’m really strong in one emotion or another but now I’m neutral for once… but I’m still scared.” Sam sighed. “But for now I just want cuddles, alright Master?”

Rhys chuckled at the sudden swing. “Alright.” He moved the covers from over their heads and rested his head against Sam’s chest, smiling a bit when he could hear Sam’s steady heartbeat.

The pet purred and drew him closer, falling asleep soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhys gazed at Sam’s room. There was little in it – not that there had been much. His clothes and collars were sorted out to the other pets in the house, in the trash bin laid notebooks of journals that no one had use for.  
He took one out, a newer one with a soft leather cover. Inside were drawings. Many were of him, and his father. Others were of the animals that lived outside the house and the pets and Serving Pets that lived in the house. Others were of other unknown pets and drawings of clothes. He recognized some as clothes Sam wore himself. They were all very good. Sam was a little artist and fashion designer right under his nose. Of course he shouldn’t have been too surprised, his father did love the arts as well as dressing pets up and letting them use their brains to their fullness.  
He let it slip from his fingers back into the trashcan as he looked around again. The only things he spotted that were Sam’s that weren’t in the trash was his display harness and the silver selling collar. That’s when he noticed it, something small glistening in a corner. Moving slowly, he crouched down and picked up a small, cracked blue marble from which flowed very old thoughts.  
‘I want to be free.’ Came Rhys’ own, young voice in his head.  
‘So do I.’ The young Sam said as he rolled the cracked marble in his hand. ‘But if we do, I never ever want to leave you.’  
‘Same here! I always want to be with you to!’  
‘Cuz we’re the same after all right? I don’t care what will happen! I’ll always find my way back to you.’ Young Sam seemed to beam. There was another that flowed soon after.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Came a little older Sam’s voice. ‘I’m sorry if you find this when I’m dead Nick. This is my last day I will remember you. After this… I will be a pet. I will be broken. I will be a freak. I will beg for death Nickolas because I will feel like I am missing something. I’m sorry that you will have to live with a shell, an actor you could say an… imposter. Your father tells me he will train me to be what he believes is right but I first have to forget. If I don’t… a lot of people could get hurt. I can’t explain in detail as I don’t know them all myself but… this is the path that was planned for me Nick. Jupiter planned my path from the very beginning when we were taken away forcefully. Please, if you can’t stand me send me away to someone else because… I can’t actually be killed. Jupiter will not allow myself to be killed. If I am to be sent to termination I would instead be put to sleep and awaken when They would need me. For some reason we cannot be killed Nick and I don’t know why. I’m… sorry that I cannot meet you in person. I’m so sorry Nick. I hope… in time you can help cox me back to what I was in this time. Your father says it’s possible if my mind is not on being a pet but first I have to relearn small things only you can teach me. Good…” He let out a loud sob. “Bye Nickolas. I hope… we can really be together some day.”  
Rhys calmly placed the marble back where he found it.  
“So now you know.” Rhys’ father spoke as he began to take the notebooks out of the trash.  
Rhys stood there, replaying the words in his head.  
Blondie carefully tucked the books under his arm without a glance at the contents. “Rhys?”  
“’I hope we can’…” He scoffed but felt tears threaten to spill down his face.  
“You can create your own path Rhys. When he comes back he’ll know.”  
~Cadwell’s place~  
Sam smiled as he gazed at his creation. The pet was a busty one with wide hips and slim legs. For his creation Sam created a red leather corset with a black lace top border. Her shoulders were covered with black silk that connected up at her neck to the diamond collar, long black sleeves drooping down, the edges decorated with silver and light colored gems. The black silk flowed around the corsets sides to accent her breasts even more and was pulled together in the center of her waist. It then flowed out behind her to display her tan legs. The lower part of the dress was the same color as the corset and was light veil material, hiding her with designs of silk threads and gems to flow upwards to her breasts and down to her legs.  
The dress was wonderful in his eyes and accented her curvy body.  
The pet beamed at him with a bright smile.  
Now for the shoes…  
The pet stood there and looked like she could squeal in excitement.  
They were six-inch thick heels with angled points. They were black and formed to her feet as Sam slipped them on her. At the ankle they split and flared up into a diamond array and latched to her legs and slowly fades, making it appear as it the black leather simply faded to her skin with diamonds on her tan legs.  
“Oh Sam…” She breathed.  
“I haven’t even gotten to your makeup yet.” He laughed.  
The pet smiled and sat down in front of tables upong tables of make up for pets.  
“Okay. Don’t let me see until it’s all done.” The pet smiled as Sam turned on the bright lights.  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
~Some time later~  
“Okay, what do you think?” Sam held a mirror up to the pet and she grinned. He had used bronze make up to accent her cheeks and eyes sharply.  
“Is that gold?” the pet closed one eye and shifted her head as she looked at the gold and bronze eye shadow. Her lips were a deep mahogany red that glistened in the light.  
“I didn’t want to do anything too bright so I went with darker to bring out your dark skin.”  
“Aw, Sam.”  
“Now, I want to redo your nails.”  
“Hmm, what are you thinking~?”  
“Well, your skin is like a rosewood so… I think salmon pink will do nicely. Something natural to go with you~.”  
“Oh Master will be so happy with you.” The two giggled as Sam began to work on the pet’s nails.  
At the end Sam beamed at her, stroking her now straightened oil black hair and shifted her bangs again to sit just right along the side of her face.  
“You look like a beautiful woman now.” He smiled at her as they gazed at her in the large mirror.  
“Indeed.” She laughed.  
~Soon After~  
There was a knock at Cadwell’s office door and he looked up. “Who is… Never mind. Come in.” He was sick and tired of hearing a Serving Pets talking.  
Sam came in, tugging the other pet along and spinning her about. “Does this design please you Master?” He asked with a smile.  
“Very.” Cadwell smiled. “By Jupiter, she’s lovely! Well… lovlier then before I suppose.”  
The pet giggled.  
“Shall I continue with the designs then Master?” Sam smiled proudly just a little.  
Cadwell rose from his chair and walked over to the pet to get a better look. “Of course.”  
Sam bowed. “I shall leave the two of you alone then.” And he left happily.  
The pet meanwhile wrapped her dark skinned arms around Cadwell’s neck, smiling.  
“He did a wonderful job. You look absolutely stunning~.” He purred.  
~Much Later~  
There was a soft knock but when there was no answer or sound from within Sam peered in. “Master?” He sighed softly when he saw that his new master was fast asleep at his desk. So he slipped in softly, set down the papers of his new designs waiting for approval before lifting the heavy Elite into his arms. “Pff… heavy…” Master Blondie might have been taller and more muscular but Master Cadwell was still very heavy.  
Cadwell stayed quiet and asleep.  
Sam carried his master past the shocked Serving Pets and into his bedroom where he changed him quickly into his sleeping clothes and got him into bed.  
Cadwell groaned and latched himself onto Sam.  
“Oh… no.” Sam struggled to get out of the iron grip but Master Cadwell already had his legs hugging one of Sam’s and pinning him against his chest.  
Sam sighed and snuggled in for the night, the latest dress could be worked on tomorrow.  
~Next Morning In Rhys’ Bedroom at 4:30~  
“Master… Master Rhys, it’s time to get up.” Came the annoying voice of a Serving Pet.  
“But I’m tired.”  
“Master, you have work at six. You must get up now if you are going to be fully prepared.”  
“It’ll work itself out somehow.” Goodnight.” And Rhys went back to sleep.  
The Serving Pet sighed. How many times would it take for him to understand? “I’m sorry Master Rhys but I have my orders,” and she sent an electronic jolt though Rhys’ side.  
Rhys flinched away. “Ow!” He huffed and surrounded himself in a blanket cocoon before closing his eyes again.  
“I shall not give you a second warning Master Rhys. Please get up.”  
“You just gave a second warning.”  
The Serving Pet sighed and put the device on full, holding it onto where Rhys’ back was under to covers however Rhys swatted it away before it reached him.  
“Okay. Okay.” He sat up. “I’m up.”  
“Your bath is already prepared. I shall be waiting.” The Serving Pet bowed and then left.  
Rhys yawned. “And then I’m down,” and he lied back down.  
~10:00 at Cadwell’s~  
There was quiet giggling and whispering.  
“Mm?” Cadwell blinked the sleep away from his eyes. He could feel the bed sink as three almost naked female pets slipped into the pet.  
“Good morning Master~.” They purred sweetly. Each gave him a kiss and pressed against him.  
Cadwell gave a small “surprised” gasp. “How scandalous~ Sneaking into my bed, what would the other pets think about that?” He smiled at their soft giggles. “Good morning to you too,” and he kissed each pet on the forehead. Every morning these three exclusive pets would wake him in different ways. Then he noticed Sam who was still wrapped tightly in his arms. “Would you like a kiss too?”  
“I can’t… move. Everything is cramping.” He groaned.  
The pets giggled, all having at least been once in the same position as the new pet.  
Cadwell smirked. “Alright. Let the poor pet out.” And he released Sam.  
Sam crawled out after giving his master a quick kiss. His space was very quickly filled with the three pets that went back to entertaining Cadwell.  
~Half an Hour Later~  
The three pets giggled as they finally scurried out leaving Cadwell breathless on the bed. If he hadn’t had them created himself he would have thought they were sex demons… or maybe they were. Either way he loved it.  
~At Rhys’ bedroom~  
The Serving Pet sighed as he looked down at Rhys on the floor, turning off his taser. “Master Rhys, I have told you time and time again, please do not startle me.”  
“That… oh fuck.” Rhys groaned. “You’re fault for being so startle… able!”  
In that moment Blondie walked in. “Rhys we have work to do.”  
“Can’t. Too busy trying not to scream in pain and agony.” He spoke as he clutched his side.  
Blondie arched a brow. “How many times have I scorn you for not listening to the Serving Pets?”  
“I apparently startled this one.” Rhys groaned. Jupiter those little tasers could give a good kick.  
“Get ready Rhys.”  
~At Cadwell’s private dance room~  
Cadwell watched quietly from a hidden location as his new pet – Sam – practiced his dance. He began to sing hypnotically in Yupitera and Cadwell leaned against the wall.  
Sam smiled, noticing Cadwell’s presence and created illusions of things about him, first flames, then flowers and animals and then finally pets mounting each other gracefully.  
Cadwell chuckled softly. “Why has something so innocent go in such a wrong direction so quickly?”  
Sam found his clothes frustrating, too constricting for the movements he wanted so he stripped them to a simple G-string.  
Sam smiled. “Because it’s please to the eye.”  
“Mm. Won’t argue with that.”  
Sam giggled sweetly and danced a little closer. “May I help you Master~?”  
“With~?”  
Anything~?” Sam swung his hips.  
“Then...” Cadwell spoke, getting closer. “You…” He leaned in so their lips were almost touching. “Share more of your ideas for my pets?” He pulled away and smiled innocently.  
Sam grinned. “Yes my oh so great and wonderful Master.” He purred.  
“Somehow I can sense a hint of sarcasm in those words.”  
Sam blinked and then laughed. “Oh Master, not at all!” The pet wrapped his arms around the Elite’s neck. “You’ve already given me so much I am in your debt!” And he kissed the Elite deeply.  
“Mm~?” Cadwell kissed him back and slid his hands to Sam’s waist and pulled him closer. He could feel the pet grind against him in ways to get him most excited. He groaned softly and pulled away. “Now what do you think you’re doing~?”  
Sam gave him big puppy dog eyes. “Me sir~?”  
“Yes you.” Cadwell leaned down and sucked gently on Sam’s sweet spot. “With the innocent act.”  
Sam moaned ang giggles. “I just can’t help it with such a,” Sam inhaled as he ran his hands along Cadwell’s chest. “Handsome Elite Blondie.”  
The Elite spoke calmly, “Flattery?”  
Sam purred. “Oh but Master~. How could I ever resist~?”  
Cadwell shrugged and smirked as he leaned against the wall. “Walking away usually does the trick.”  
Sam chuckled and began to dance as he created colorful illusions around him, his body shimmering like gold. He sung as he moved closer again, illusion pets touching and kissing Cadwell.  
The Elite hummed as he reached out to touch one of the pets to realize that they felt quite real.  
“Impressive.” He smirked as he sat down in a chair nearby, the pets following.  
Sam smiled proudly as he moved onto Cadwell’s lap, teasing and singing.  
The Elite ran a hand up Sam’s chest and to the back of his neck, pulling him close.  
Sam moaned lowly as he ground himself against him.  
Cadwell smiled, “Seems like everything turns so sexual when I’m with you.”  
“Mm~.”  
“Not that I’m complaining of course~.” Cadwell purred as he kissed along Sam’s jawline and then leaned down to nibble on his sweet spot. “I would love for you continue but unfortunately I still have reports to write.”  
“Mm~ okay Master.”  
Sam slowly got up as the illusions faded.  
Cadwell kissed him before walking away.  
~At Rhys’ bedroom~  
Rhys was hissing and groaning in pain while rubbing the tasered spots on his body as he laid on the ground, covered in his blanket.  
Blondie glared down at him. “We are going to be late Rhys.”  
“To where?”  
“We have a meeting Rhys. After that we are going to go and buy Sam a collar.”  
Rhys sighed dramatically and got up as the Serving Pet stood nearby turning his taser on again.  
Rhys was quick to get onto his feet, wary of the taser in his hand in hand. “I’m up!”  
“Now get your bath done and be ready in half an hour.” And he left as the Serving Pet raised the taser setting again.  
Rhys sighed and walked into the bathroom. He really missed Sam’s way of waking him up.  
~Three Days Later~  
There was a show Sam and another pet were going to do while Cadwell and the other Elite talked about a deal and neither pet really wanted to mount each other.  
Sam sighed, time to get the show on.  
Even before all were in the room Sam attacked the pet that was not Cadwell’s pinning him against the glass wall and kissing him roughly. The pet of course fought back, wanting dominance over Sam but Sam was ruthless.  
The master of the pet chuckled. “Eager little things.”  
“Mm,” Cadwell hummed as he watched the two. Sam was making the pet become a moaning mess under his mouth.  
“Now then, let’s get down to business. You, have something I’d like to use.”  
Cadwell faced the master. “And that is?”  
“You can control Samuel. The Elite with two souls.” Samuel was a one of a kind type of Elite that suffered from a type of split personality from when he accidentally merged with another Blondie. The two took on the same name but they were very different.  
Samuel ‘one’ as he was called was very cold and slightly rude and made sure to follow every rule openly speaking out about his hatred for other Elites being even a little late of not doing something right.  
Samuel ‘two’ as he was called had gold eyes and his hair floated he was also very hyper and was well known to make “playful” attempts on other Elite lives quite often.  
“Just get right to it.” Cadwell spoke calmly.  
“I want him to do a job but I need you to control his other Samuel so it does not kill anyone.”  
“Well what’s the job?”  
“Deactivating an old Elite building in Australia.”  
“And you can’t get anyone else to do it?”  
“No. Samuel is the only one who can access the building.” The Elite smirked. Everyone knew of Cadwell’s relationship with Samuel. Cadwell always seemed to be able to keep him down if Samuel mounted him at some point.  
“And what’s in it for me?” It had been some time since Cadwell had seen Samuel let alone mount him. Unlike what the Elites believed Cadwell didn’t take bottom in their relationship. He glanced at the pets.  
Sam did not hold back in being rough with the pet, knowing that Cadwell was displeased with its master. He read Cadwell’s thoughts without even knowing himself and moved his body as Cadwell wished.  
He smiled at the pet as he shuttered and cried out every few seconds with Sam’s fingers deep within.  
“Hmm, what do you want?”  
Cadwell calmly looked at the Elite. “What do you have?”  
“Most anything.”  
“Well… anything particularly valuable?”  
“Hmm possibly, what are you thinking?”  
Oh I don’t know. I-” He stopped himself when one of the pets cried out loudly.  
Sam had pinned the pet down roughly, biting and clawing as he drove himself in ruthlessly. The pet in response sobbed and cried out, body shuttering and twitching under the more experienced pet.  
The Elite smirked. ‘Are you looking for a rare pet at all?’ His mind voice was smooth and warm, earthy like his power.  
‘I’m always looking for a rare pet.’  
The man nodded as they watched each other, gestures and such still happening.  
‘Well I have a gold seraphim female.’  
‘You didn’t think to have something for me when proposing this idea?’  
The man’s calm mind didn’t even jolt in the slightest. ‘If it helps it is a child of the rare Isaac line.’  
Cadwell perked.  
The Isaac number line was a rare line of only a hundred pets made some years ago by Jupiter. They didn’t age unless forced. They were very playful and didn't always play by the pet rules. The problem happened when a human got their hands on one and destroyed its program, setting it on a Ruby Elite to kill. After that most seemed to disappear from the public eye and those that did show transformed themselves into normal pets only showing what they really were when they were given certain commands to change their personality.  
‘It even has the white hair and shifting Jupiter eyes.’  
‘I’ll think about it.’  
The other Elite hummed. ‘Very well, the offer is up until the end of the week.’  
~Rhys~  
“Rhys,” Blondie spoke, tapping a plastic looking disk on his desk.  
Rhys raised a brow, “Yes?”  
Blondie handed the disk over. “Go to the show room and watch this. I think you will like it with how much you’re moping.”  
“I am not… moping.” He took the disk and walked out, grumbling under his breath. He slid the disk into the player and leaned back as the hologram screen came up and the lights dimmed.  
Rhys skipped through Sam and the pets signing forms and a Ruby going through the policy of the pets and film before it started.  
Sam laid out on a large bed another pet creeping closer. The male pet named Anjell teasingly pulled the covers back to display Sam’s slim, pale body as Sam stirred just slightly.  
The pet crept onto the pet named Vernon as another appeared from the other side. The two pets allowed their hands to wander and cascade Sam’s body as he continued to sleep in his heavily drugged state.  
The first pet ran his hands around his hips and near the base of Sam’s cock, stirring it a little. The other pet began to slip three fingers into Sam’s mouth, slicking them before he pulled the wet digits, leaving a trail of saliva. Anjell ran them down his abdomen, brushing over his nipples and then to his navel.  
Sam squirmed and mewed in his sleep.  
Vernom was touching and licking Sam’s throat and chest, making small sounds.  
Anjell smiled as Sam’s legs spread wider as he began to tease his entrance, making his breath catch in his sleep.  
“My~ what a little slut this one is.” Anjell smiled. “Even in his sleep he’s sucking me in~.”  
“Oh he’s a nice one~.”  
As he worked him open Vernom stroked his face and kissed his slack lips. They shifted Sam’s body and as Anjell thrust deep into him Vernon gripped his hair tightly and fucked his mouth evenly, pushing hard and deep.  
Sam’s body opened to the intrusions willingly as he moaned. The two pets clawed and slammed into him hard and rough.  
It was then Sam began to stir from his drugged sleep and he moaned loudly, arching into the two pets as he stroked Vernon’s balls and he withered as Anjell pulled his legs up.  
Sam welcomed them greedily as he moved his body around them, making them gasp and moan. As Vernom moved faster deep in Sam’s throat the sub’s eyes rolled back with a low moan.  
A little while later they changed again, Sam on his hands and knees as both pets took him from behind roughly, leaving red and angry marks across his skin wherever they could touch,  
Sam was trembling in minutes crying out and clenching around them. Even as he screamed and Anjell yanked at his hair he began to lengthen his spine, displaying himself in a way Rhys never seen before. Sam usually appeared to be oddly closed in, somehow curled around him even when he was in the throws of pleasure. Against all reason, there, like that, he seemed to unfurl.  
The sounds the pets tore from him were genuine. All thoughts taken from him as he fell into a warm, cloudy haze in his subspace.  
Sam was really telling the truth when he said he wanted to be used like an object.  
“Please! Oh please use me more~!” He cried out as his hands curled in the sheets.  
Anjell smiled, slowly sliding out as Vernon continued to thrust in and out of him roughly.  
From a small pile of laid out toys and objects Anjell took a belt. Sam’s eyes lit up and he cried louder to show his pleasure.  
“So~? You want this~?” Anjell smiled as he began to wrap the belt around his hand.  
Sam nodded feverishly, smiling. “Oh yes~! Yes please!”  
“Suck then.” Anjell smiled and held his straining cock out to Sam.  
Sam passionately took the pet into his mouth licking and sucking him as Anjell moved in and out slowly while Vernon pounded him.  
Anjell moaned and gripped his hair, thrusting deep and holding him there.  
The first blow struck right along Sam’s shoulder blade and he let out a hoarse scream around Anjell’s cock, jolting. His whole body was shaking, a deep bruising ache settling in after the initial sting.  
Vernon gasped and shuttered. “Oh he just got so tight~.”  
The second was almost sideways across his spine in the middle of his back. Sam shuddered, a tremor starting deep in the center of him as his throat twitched.  
The next hit hard along his buttocks and he jerked up only being held down by the two pets impaling him.  
The blows then started coming more evenly, one after the other, each one making him jump and cry out. Something in his body kept trying to evade the blows, flinching away. His shoulders were tight, locked against his arms as the pets held him down and continued to thrust in and out of him brutally.  
After that it continued with the two pets thrusting into him roughly but there wasn’t much else that interested Rhys until the film stopped and then came back on with Sam cleaned and with a new, larger pet.  
Sam was trying to deep throat the larger pet but was having a slight problem with his size alone. After a little the pet simply swept him up and sat him down right on it, making him scream loudly and cum hard.  
“Put your hands behind your head.” The pet ordered with a sly smile.  
Sam took a deep breath, nodding weakly. He raised his hands to the back of his head, mewling as his cock nearly jumped in response.  
He was kneeling over the larger pet, looking down on him, but he didn’t look remotely powerful. He looked exposed.  
Sam cried out a little as he began to move a little, shuttering and mewing.  
The other pet moaned. “You’re so hot and tight. You’re just a little cock slut aren’t you?”  
“Y-yes! I want to be a little slut begging for your cum! I want to you use me like I'm an object! Yes!” He cried out as he dropped back down.  
“Look at you, moaning and begging for my cock~. All for my use now~. You’re just a hole right now. Just a hole for my cock. That’s all. That’s all you need to be. You’ll do anything for a good cock stuffing up your tight girly ass won’t you~?”  
“Y-yes! Oh yes!” Sam continued to beg and cry out as he bounced up and down on the pet’s cock. Sam gave a loud cry and flung his head back, his cock twitching and just barely holding back from cumming as he struck his g-spot. He continued and came hard over himself and the pet.  
The pet gripped his cock and balls in one strong hand, thrusting up hard as he came inside.  
Sam screamed again loudly, more cum erupting from his cock.  
The pet swung Sam around, allowing him to grab in front of him while cuffing his legs wide apart on either bedpost.  
The pet started up again, this time with greater force, really laying into Sam’s trembling form. Sam started crying out, gripping the sheets as he screamed, clenching and quivering around the pet’s cock. Even as he shouted and flinched though, Sam yet again lengthened his spine, unfurling.  
His cries were filled with grand pleasure as the pet pounded into him clawing and biting his skin.  
The pet continued to pound him through five orgasms before he let a roar and they came together one last time.  
Then Sam was left there, mewing and shivering through the after shocks as the pet slammed into him one last time before walking away.  
Sam moaned loudly, slowly shifting back so that he could sit up as he fingered himself and moaned as the cum dribbled down his fingers and he shuttered and moaned loudly. He smiled at the camera.  
“I do really love being an object for people~. I love being a slutty hole for them~. I don’t want to be a person in sex I just want to be an object~.” And it cut to his old information.  
Rhys pressed his lips together and turned it off before grabbing the disk and walking back to the office, thankful for his loose clothes over his pants that were a little too tight for his liking at the moment.  
“What is this?” He demanded calmly as he held the disk up.  
“An old pet tape worth two million kario.”  
Rhys blinked at the disk.  
“Such a fine pet at a young age.”  
Rhys suddenly remembered the marble and placed the disk on the table with a sigh. “Yeah.”  
“Anyways, Cadwell wants us to go to a pet party to see him in two days.”  
“… Why?”  
“Business.”  
~Later~  
Blondie glanced over the collars in the shop before moving on to the piercings as his son stared at a row of collars.  
“I believe Sam would look very nice with a piercing.”  
“Mm?” Rhys looked over his shoulder before moving closer.  
His father gave that slight smirk as he gazed at the cock and nipple piercings. “Hmm, good sale on these.”  
Rhys’ head tilted a bit in thought before smirking slightly with his father.  
“Other pets would rather like it and… very good bondage points as well.”  
Rhys hummed and walked back over to the collars. ‘How about a cock piercing for him?’  
He could hear his father chuckle. ‘Yes, I could see him doing quite nicely with one.’ He held up a black cycle one. “How about this one?”  
“Maybe… one size bigger?”  
“Mm… like this?”  
Rhys smiled. “Perfect.”


	13. Chapter 13

"Elites are such a superior to humans..." "Superior and not. What's the difference? We're all just people in the end." Rhys got up and began to walk away and the Serving Pet that was teaching him followed him. "But Elites have nearly full use of their brains, Master Rhys for a start. You can do things that normal humans can not."

"I could care less." The Serving Pet blinked. "Just because I can do something they can't doesn't mean that I'm better then them. Heh, my father would give me such a long lecture if he heard me. Probably did a few times."

"You can do many things better though! You have your very own world! Elites have so much more control." "Better? Like what?" "You can read each other's minds-" "So what if we can read minds! We still feel emotions and get hurt. We're still like humans! They-" Rhys stopped when he turned a corner to see his father

standing right there. He stiffened and prepared himself for a lecture but all his father did was give him a pained look in his eyes and continued on.

"Rhys, my bedroom, now."

Rhys could see the pain in his father's eyes and decided to comply without a complaint.

He stepped into his father's room to see him fixing a painting of a blonde woman with ice blue eyes like his father's. He cleaned the elaborate oak frame and rested the black velvet back around it again. Rhys had asked a few times who the woman was but his father never told him. All he would do was shake his head and look at the painting sadly.

Unlike other morning paintings he had seen this one was kept hidden, only a small ruby ring set in gold, a few old coins and a lock of dry golden hair in a sliver locket laid on an old white shawl. There were no candles, no flames, no flowers, no incense, no burning herbs, no food, nothing. It was very simple, almost too simple.

"Humans are not always that different from some of us. However for the majority of us they are very different." He said over his shoulder in a voice Rhys had never heard him speak like before. It was quiet, filled with fragile sound to it. "I've seen many a time what they can do first hand Rhys and so have you. Humans will never change no matter what they or we do. They all believe they are right when really none are. They are

all the same in the end. They are all small, weak little creatures that are scared. They fear what they do not understand and try to overpower it. You are now old enough to protect yourself Rhys, they are not as weak... as you may think they are." He smoothed the shawl out gently.

“...Are you ever going to tell me who she is?”

He could see him struggling to swallow. “I can tell you a story with her in it if you would like.”

Rhys smiled a bit. “I would.”

His father smiled fondly and sat down on the bed with his son. “As you know Jupiter first split into two beings to learn more about humans. When they found that they still could not walk the earth with humans they bled their wrists and mixed it with the four elements. Blondies were birthed first from the air and the dust it carried. Jades were created next by the earth and the things that grew. The next were the Sapphires that were birthed from the streams. Finally came the Rubies, birthed from the flames of a wild fire. Jupiter spoke to them, telling them to chose a mate in each other as they explained that they we not the only ones on the land. There were things called 'humans' that would hurt them if they saw they were different. Jupiter clothed them in human garments and told them to spread out across the land to learn and so they did. Yet Jupiter saw that Elites quickly became fearful of these 'humans' and could not understand them at all. So Jupiter asked for a Blondie Elite who was most in tuned with the Earth to find Them something to make a new Elite. The woman had searched for much time to find something worthy to make a new Elite but could find nothing. She called upon Jupiter and said, 'I am sorry Creator. For I can not find anything.' Jupiter pointed to her ring and spoke, 'What of the matter of your ring? Does that not have the value of protection deep inner work and gazing into other's life?' 'Yes, I suppose it does but I have yet to find more.' The Elite had replied. 'Give us that stone and we shall bestow greatness unto your family in the generations to follow.' And so the Elite gave them the black opal and in its place was a ruby. 'One day a Ruby shall come to your generations and bring protection to your sons,' Jupiter spoke. 'Why not a daughter if I may so ask?' 'A daughter shall not come when the Ruby comes but a daughter shall be birthed by the Ruby.'

From there Jupiter gave the black opal a life of two beings, as it was so small and said. 'You will be fertile for may years and have many children. You're powers will allow you to create life from other elements as you shall reflect all others. You will connect the Elites with the humans.' 'But what are we?' They asked. 'We know our names but not what we are.' 'You are Elites. Your hair shall call you Onyx. You shall learn all you can about the humans and retell it to your brothers and sisters.' And That's how Onyxs came into being and how this ring holds so much value. She once had a sword as well that she would use to fight all the violate animals that dared to claw her house, but... it was buried with her on the hills of France.”

Rhys nodded and then looked at the ring. “If that was the female Elite's, then why do you have it? Oh.” Rhys looked at Blondie repeating, “OH.”

Blondie chuckled softly. “Yes, we were very close. She saved my life plenty of times when I was young and weak.”

“What was she like?”

“Strong,” He smirked. “She set the path for other Elite woman to follow. She made sure men looked for the approval of their woman before being able to kill or run into a battle that was not theirs. She even made the law of a man having to ask for a woman's hand before holding it or else his tooth might be pulled out. She wore several men’s' teeth as her hard fought trophies. She also set the rule of all women being allowed to carry a small knife to defend themselves and being expected to be as strong as the males. She made sure to beat her rules in and have Jupiter reinforce them with all Elites. She was wild and untamed. Leaping into action the moment someone needed help. You know that old bear skin in the game room? The one by the pool table?”

“Yeah?”

“She killed that bear with her hands and her sword in a hard fought battle, but enough of the past. Go on, have a break from your studies I have work to do.”

Rhys left his father with a small nod and headed to the pool.

Rhys sighed and watched the lights in the pool ripple with the water when there was quiet splashing from the other side of the pool and soft voices speaking in Yupitera.

Rhys looked up to see a few very pale Elites walking about, talking softly to each other. Rhys' brows furrowed as he looked at the entrance to the room and then back to the Elites. How had they come in without him hearing? And what was it with them wearing those long white robes and old clothing?

One female Elite with golden blonde hair smiled at Rhys as she sat down, undressing from her old fashioned garments.

Rhys swam over and pulled himself up from the water to sit on the edge of the pool with the female Elite.

"Hi."

"(Ḣëƚƚö,)" She smiled sweetly as she pulled off her shirt that looked like it was from a man in the 1800s to show a large, gaping wound in her stomach.

"By Ju-" Rhys struggled to get up carefully and walk away from her but stopped after two steps to realize it wasn't bleeding and her organs seemed to be held back by a thin membrane or skin of some sort.

The woman only blinked and tilted her head.

That's when it hit Rhys. "... The painting." She was the same woman from the painting. "I... hope you don't mind asking but... who are you?"

'(Ị āṃ Ḡāḃṟịëƚƚë Ċāżëṉāṿë. Ṿöṳ āṟë Ṉịċḳöƚāṣ, ṉöẇ ṣṗöḳëṉ öḟ āṣ Ṟḣẏṣ,) non?' She spoke in such a strange accent Rhys could barely understand at some parts. He watched as she folded up her white shawl and set some old French coins on top of it.

'I'm sorry, should I know you?'

The woman smiled and Rhys glanced at the Celtic tattoo of a moon curled around the top and side of her breast and some sort of other Celtic line on the other. 'Timothée was a quiet one after I died. His father never wanted to hear my name of his anymore.' Her accent vanished as she slipped off her ruby ring. 'I was your... how does one say it... third generation from you.'

"My.. father's mother. Which makes you my grandmother?"

The woman nodded.

"And you're dead. How exactly am I able to see you?

I'm not dying am I?"

'It is your power of Jupiter. do you... know of your mother at all Rhys?'

"... Should I?"

'It does not matter for now. What matters is that you're powers are coming to light. You can see all Elites now. Dead or alive.'

"Well isn't that special." Rhys looked over to the small group of Elites smiling and talking quietly, now realizing they had their own wounds, deep bite and claw marks over their bare skin, many having torn throats and one was even missing most the flesh on his arm but he moved it with no difficulty. "So they're..."

'Yes, they've all died. They carry on their own lives now, waiting.'

"For?"

'To come back to life, you see, Elite souls go from one life to the next. They remember what they need for the next life. In each life they remember things from though, that is why we know how to use mind links and speak this language of Jupiter.'

"Interesting. So are you waiting as well?"

'In a way, I am waiting for Timothée.'

~At Cadwell's~

Sam admired himself in the large mirrors. He had on a red almost suit like jacket that fell just around behind his hips. His black shirt seemed to be painted on his chest and only went to below his chest before it faded to his skin. He wore tight leather pants that merged with his high black boots that had good two-inch soles and eight-inch heels. On his hip he had a thick belt on which he had two pairs of thin but soft handcuffs, a braided leather long whip and a long chain wrapped around one shoulder.

He smiled as he fitted himself with a hat that reminded him of a general in old human times with the symbol of Jupiter on the center front as a gold pin.

His makeup was simple and natural, his eyes looking darker with the makeup he put about them and his lips glossy and flushed.

He admired his black nails with a small smile. Then he turned to the collar within its soft box. It was a big, thick black leather collar with silver almost dangerous looking studs with a big buckle on the back.

He slipped it on with practiced ease and gazed at himself.

He felt empowered in these clothes, like he could take on any pet while he wore these clothes. And he would make sure to please his master with these as he paraded around in them.

He grinned broadly Master, 'his' master, an Elite who could understand him and allow him to bloom fully. This man could understand his ways and yet still control him. He wouldn't beat his wings against his cage anymore, instead he would roar within it and leap high into the flaming rings to listen to the crowd cheer. This master could see his beast, he could tame it into a kitten but no, he wanted him to be 'his' tiger – 'his' circus tiger to show off proudly beside his lion of a woman.

Sam felt his chest swell in pride as he thought of it. His beast was pacing, growling lowly, wanting to be in the show, wanting to be the thing to grab people's eye.

"Look at you~." Cadwell came up behind Sam and wrapped has arms around him, licking up his neck and nipping before pulling away.

Sam gave a small shiver and moan. "You look quite wonderful yourself Master~." He wiggled his hips as he purred.

Cadwell grinned. "Why thank you. Are you finished getting ready?"

"Mm~ yes Master~." Sam purred.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cadwell asked as he moved towards the front door.

Sam followed with the other pets, smiling and cramming into the long limo. Along the way the pets toyed with Cadwell and each other.

~At the party~

Sam was making out with a larger pet as Rhys and Cadwell stood nearby, watching them.

"So what's this business that you need to share with me?" Rhys asked.

Cadwell smiled as Sam cried out loudly. "Well, here's the thing. An Elite asked me if I could control Samuel while he... deactivates an old building." He spoke calmly as he sent Samuel's mind signature to Rhys so he knew which 'Samuel' he was talking about.

Sam moaned loudly as he rode the pet's fingers and sucked on his cock.

Rhys continued to glance between Cadwell and Sam.

"An old Elite building?"

The charismatic Blondie nodded. "Please?"

"What did they offer you?"

"Secret. Please?"

Rhys pressed his lips together and glanced at Sam who was crying out loudly and moaning as he rode the pet. The young Blondie was really looking forward to having his pet back. He looked back at Cadwell to see that he was using his puppy eyes on him. "When?"

"I... um... well," Cadwell chuckled softly. "Next week?"

"The day I'm supposed to get him back?"

"I really want the thing he offered me."

Rhys sighed. "Okay."

"Okay as in yes?"

"... Okay as in yes."

Cadwell grinned.

~Some Time Later~

Sam was flaunting his hallucinating powers to create a grand shared hallucination with all Elites and even pets in the room again. With it he created a grand tiger rising behind him made of the golden fire opal with black onyx for the stripes and moonstone for the white with flames of rubies, black opals and pearls bursting from the ground around the tiger. Its eyes were like two grand rippling malachite and it gave a loud roar as he swung about and birds and small creatures of flames and precious stones burst forth and ran into the crowds.

It was in that moment he felt something, a light brush and everything came crashing down. Who was he pretending to be? He was no tiger. He was scared; he was scared because he was weak.

He looked around and found the thing that had broken him from his trance. Rhys. Rhys sat there far from him, watching calmly.

Sam swallowed but continued with his act, trying to pull himself and the illusion together, making the smaller animals burst into shimmering starlight. He had to tell himself to continue, to keep his act up. He was doing this because he was a pet. Pets didn't think, they did. They did what their masters wanted. They were there to please them and that was it. They weren't suppose to think. They were objects and that was it. If their master see them as people then it became dangerous and the pet had to find someone else, and that's what Sam did. He found someone else but... it felt so good.

He stamped it down and forced his beast to come back, to rule himself again. He was an object, not a person. He. Was. An. Object.

He moved himself harder and faster, forcing himself to put his all into his act. The music picked up and his moved went with it. His feet were aching and his muscles burned as his skin glistened with sweat but the makeup continued to stay where he placed it and so did his moves and the tiger. So what if he may have cracked his whip a little harder then usual? So what if he twisted a little harder on the turn?

He calmed a little as he listened to the woman's voice singing, the music around him, and the hot lights on his body. Think of the music only. Think of the moves.

His face began to ease as his mind cleared more. He now was no longer thinking, just moving and that was the best time for his dancing and he knew it.

His body moved without thought, without feeling. His fast feet led his withering body and limbs making him appear as more like water running through the stream then a pet just dancing.

He could feel – no, not feel – 'see' he could see every mind in the room, each connected to each other all sparks of lights and he was one of them. He could see himself among the small balls of light like stars and then it was gone and he found himself bowing deeply to the clapping crowd as golden starlight shimmered down around him.

He moved off stage with slim ease and disappeared into the darkness as a new act began. He purred and slid over to Cadwell, stroking his slight tightness in his pants. "Was the show to your pleasing Master~?"

Rhys sighed softly. "I'll just leave you be," and he walked away, disappearing into the crowds. He didn't want to see Sam flaunt himself on someone else.

Sam frowned a little but quickly went back to flirting and teasing, moving down to kiss and lick Cadwell's clothed cock.

"Mm, well... there was a bit of a slip up wasn't there?"

"Mm," Sam sighed. "Yes Master."

Cadwell spoke in a slightly teasing voice. "And don't think I missed that small frown."

"Mm," Sam pouted. "I thought a threesome would be fun Master~."

Cadwell chuckled. "I don't think he's in the bed mood right now."

Sam stroked along Cadwell's bulge as he moaned and wiggled his hips. "And what about you Master~?"

"Follow me?" Cadwell whispered hoarsely in Sam's ear and moved towards the private rooms.

Sam skipped after him happily and quietly closed the door to the private room.

Cadwell pushed Sam against the wall and slammed his hands on either side of Sam's head.

Sam purred and slid his hands along Cadwell's thigh. "Oh Master~."

Cadwell leaned forward and kissed the pet roughly, biting his lower lip and tugging.

Sam moaned loudly as he continued to kiss him and beginning to slip his other hand to Cadwell's cock and sack to tease them through the soft fabric.

Cadwell trailed his hand down the side of Sam's hips and then moved it to his butt to give it a harsh squeeze, grinding on Sam and nipping his neck.

Sam gasped and moaned loudly, grinding himself hard against Cadwell. "Oh Master~."

Cadwell took a small step back, panting lightly. "Prepare yourself for me pet?" He cooed.

Sam moaned. "Yes Master~." Sam quickly stripped and sucked on his fingers suggestively. Slowly he slid one finger in and shivered before moving it.

Cadwell watched him with amusement and hunger in his eyes as he palmed himself a little.

Sam slid a second finger in and cried out loudly, legs trembling and head thrown back as he hit his g-spot.

"Ahh! Mmh! Nah~!"

Cadwell stepped back in and lightly stroked his pet as he continued to stretch himself.

Sam slowly added another finger as he moaned loudly and stuttered as he added a third a little while later, moaning loudly and crying out here and there.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Cadwell asked with a thick voice as he nibbled Sam's earlobe, slowly trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

Sam moaned and shuttered as he slid his fingers out. "Y-yes Master."

Cadwell turned the willing pet around and spoke softly in his ear, "Hands on the wall and stick your pretty little ass out for me dear~?"

Sam spread himself wide as he braced his arms on the wall and leaned back, smiling. He wiggled his hips and smiled at him over his shoulder. "Come and get it Ring Master~." He purred.

Cadwell smirked and fingered around Sam's slick hole before slipping his fingertips in to tease Sam before slipping them out and continuing to tease him.

The pet whined and moaned.

"Do you want it?"

"Oh yes Master~! I just want your beautiful Elite cock in my slutty little hole so badly Master~. I wanna be your good little slut~." Sam wiggled his hips and arched his back onto his toes. "I want to be your little slut begging for your cum! I want to feel you use me like I'm the object I am~."

"Mm~." Cadwell slowly eased himself in before slamming into Sam.

The pet cried out and tossed his head back, clenching tightly.

Cadwell tilted his head back and sighed at the feeling and then pulled out slowly, only to slam back in again and repeat several times, gradually getting faster as Sam mewed and flexed around his cock.

Soon Cadwell was pounding into Sam rough and hard as Sam mewed and moaned, his body becoming liquid under Cadwell's touch.

"Oh~! Ah! M-Master~ more please~!"

Cadwell groaned and brushed his nipples across Sam's nipple as he slid his hand up Sam's slim chest.

"Ahh~! Please!" Sam moaned. "Please Master~."

"Not yet~. " Cadwell's thrusts got quicker as he groaned loudly.

Sam whined loudly as Cadwell groaned while panting heavily. "Cum for me, pet."

Sam shuttered and clenched harder then before and came hard as Cadwell reached his hand around Sam's member and stroked him, milking it out as he cursed and came.

Sam moaned and continued to flex and clench around Cadwell as he pulled out.

Cadwel leaned close and whispered near Sam's ear. "Clean me up, pet?" And he took a small step back.

Sam smiled and quickly turned around and got to work, using his tongue as much as possible. Sam flicked his tongue over the tip before closing his lips around the head.

Cadwell groaned softly and looked down at the pet with a slight smirk. "Good boy," he breathed as he ran a hand through the pet's hair.

Sam hungrily sucked him down with a purr, moving his tongue on the underside.

"I think that's enough," Cadwell smiled. "We need to get back."

Sam whined as he slowly pulled off. "Alright Master," and began to dress.

Cadwell quickly fixed his pants and watching as Sam struggled with the pants, wiggling his hips as we struggled.

"Is this intentional? What you're doing?"

"Hmm~?" The pet whined. "Pants are... tight!" And he finally got them up.

"Do you know what else is tight~?" Cadwell cooed as he walked closer, leaning close until they were only a mere inch apart.

"Mm~?" Sam smiled. "What Master~?"

"Mm, I have yet to find out." He smirked and walked off.

Sam chuckled and followed.

~Later at home~

There was a knocking on the bedroom door and soft giggles.

"Come in," Cadwell set the book he was reading down and watched as a pet in her veiled nightgown and Sam walk in.

"We came to say goodnight Master~." The pet spoke in her sweet, mindless voice.

"Mm," Cadwell took in the nightgown and smiled. "Proceed~."

The pets moved closer to sit down on either side, slowly running their hands along Cadwell's body as they showered him with teasing and loving kisses.

The female teased Cadwell's inner thigh through the expensive material.

Cadwell lightly grabbed her soft and well groomed hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and then smiled at Sam.

"What shall we do for you tonight Master~?"

The other pet purred and wiggled her body, letting her bare breasts bounce and shake a little.

Cadwell lightly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it, smiling softly at her and then at Sam.

"Impress me~." He purred.

The pets grinned.

~In Australia~

Thin wirehairs wrapped around Raoul's gloved wrist and spun him backwards as someone cackled.

"Darling Baby~." Cackled the voice as it continued to spin Cadwell. "You should have told me I was coming with you~."

Cadwell sighed and grabbed the hair, tugging painfully hard on them.

"Ow!" Cadwell fell into a strong body behind him and turned.

The man pouted. "Fine meany."

"Hello Samuel."

Samuel with the gold eyes also known as Samuel two was a playful old Elite that was once a wanderer before Jupiter creates the Elites or what really was the "second generation". His wicked sense of humor and brains made him a terrifying force that had the no kill rule bent just for him. He despised being bored and was always searching for a source of entertainment,

He had long golden blond hair that was rich and parting through the middle, swept away from his face and floated about him, turning into deadly golden points at will.

He was slim with broad shoulders; a well-developed oval like face and sharp nose. His golden eyes sparkled with glee and bloodlust, wide and dark. He was of tall stature – around 6'6 with a straight back and usually having a broad pet at his side.

The other Samuel was with ice blue eyes and very cold, sneering at any other Elite that fell out of line for a second. His power was unknown to the most of Elites and no one really wanted to ask him.

Both were very much dreaded whenever they came around.

The Blondie's gold eyes lit up as he wrapped lanky arms around Cadwell. "I heard you brought two new pets along~."

"Mhm, know what you're doing today? You better not fuck it up."

Samuel chuckled. "Oh I know~." Cadwell could feel his hand stroke him through his pants.

"Good." Cadwell smirked and slapped the hand away.

Samuel pressed closer, his hair binding Cadwell to the spot as he ran his hands along Cadwell's body, making his breath hitch.

"Will you play with me~?"

Cadwell mumbled something, as Samuel's teasing got more personal on the spots that made Cadwell go crazy.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you~." Samuel smiled as he ran his hands down slowly into Cadwell's pants.

"Yes! I'll play with you!"

"Ya~!" And he groped Cadwell, kissing him deeply.

Cadwell moaned and kissed back as Samuel grinned and stroked him slowly.

"Nngh," Cadwell tried to pull away.

Samuel hummed and nibbled Cadwell's lip, asking for entrance.

Cadwell pulled away and muttered, "I'm never trying this again."

Samuel smirked and took advantage of Cadwell's open mouth and kissed deeply again. He stroked a little faster as Cadwell's breathing got heavier.

"Mmm." Cadwell could feel Samuel's hair tighten on his arms and hold them still.

"As much as I would love to have sex, I can't?"

"Why~?" Samuel cooed.

"We have work to do today!"

"Meh."

"Meh? Samuel!" Cadwell exclaimed as he felt Samuel begin to tug his pants down.

Samuel's hair's grip tightened painfully. His voice was dark and warning.

Cadwell winced, moaning loudly. "N-nothing."

"Okay~." Samuel chirped and nibbled on Cadwell's neck and teased his member.

Cadwell chuckled. "People are watching us. And just how long are you going to tease until you're satisfied?"

Samuel smiled darkly as he watched Cadwell.

"Samuel, please don't cut my dick off. That you just be rude."

"Aw~ why do you think I'd do that~ I'm not bored of you yet~."

"Yet?"

Samuel smiled darkly and pulled out a knife. "Well~ I'd rather you keep a little quiet while I pay~."

Cadwell quietly glared at him as Samuel smiled.

"I want to see what you look like with blood everywhere~."

"That's going to ruin my suit." Cadwell frowned.

Samuel pouted. "You're not even a little scared?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want me to be?" Cadwell trembled and pleaded, "Oh I'm sorry! Please! Please don't hurt me!"

The other Blondie grumbled and tucked the knife away.


	14. Apology

I am sorry to everyone who is reading this. Pinterest (the website I have kept all ideas and information of this story has suspend the account due to "sexual content" that was too much to the rules. This of course is due to the writing prompts we were using in the "mounting" and pet scenes. Hopefully we can get this account back up and everything sorted out but for now it will be much time before we get anything done.

UPDATE!!!  
The account has has been unlocked and most of the stuff we have has been saved however we'll still be a little slow until we pick everything back up. :)


	15. Sorry

I'm so sorry this is not an update. I am struggling with writing this story. I'm so sorry.


	16. Help!!!

The FCC approved of repealing net neutrality which means that then this story may very well not be updated again if this passes. Please help not make this a thing. I'm seriously here. If this happens to go through when my writing partner and I will be unable to write which will make me unable to post new chapters. Please help by signing petitions. https://www.change.org/p/save-net-neutrality-netneutrality?recruiter=815403913&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=206210

UPDATED  
I may add another chapter from what we had done in the past but otherwise this story and all the rest we had planned very well may never be posted please help by signing these petitions.  
https://www.change.org/p/federal-communications-commission-save-net-neutrality-again?j=184354&sfmc_sub=584563330&l=32_HTML&u=34201033&mid=7233052&jb=732974

UPDATE!!

This story will continue however chapters will be updated slowly. I apologize. We both love this story and are writing as much as we can but a lot of our notes have been lost and we are trying to make this work out well for everyone. Thank you for your support.


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be lengthened in the near future I’m just really struggling with this so please bear with me.

Cadwell strolled into the room as Samuel's pet walked out looking very happy and smug with himself. Cadwell looked towards Sam.

The pet laid where Samuel's pet had dropped him, crumpled in a heap on the floor. As Cadwell watched, the still trembling form began to move.  
Sam strained until he gained his knees, his still bound hands pulling and flexing the bonds until they broke. Crawling like a wounded animal he injected three of his wounds with needles to heal himself and then he curled himself into the nearby corner, shuttering as his body forced itself to heal. Eventually his muscles relaxed some and he laid down, tucking himself into a tight ball as his body continued to heal.  
His bottom lip was swollen, bitten though, his check had a deep bruise on one side, and his wrists and ankles as well had dark bruises. What Cadwell could see of his back was cut with marks of a whip and so was his chest and thighs.  
He cloaked his body in an illusion blanket of stars, which helped to comfort himself.  
Cadwell completely ignored Sam and made his way over to a desk to get something.  
A sudden tension in his body alerted Cadwell that he was awake and he looked down into fearful eyes clouded with blood.  
The creature lay perfectly still, as though he could avoid Cadwell's notice by not moving. His bruised rib cage rose and fell swiftly with his frightened breathing. His whole body was ridged.  
The blond sighed before muttering a curse and looking through the contents of the desk again.  
Sam blinked away the blood and looked closer at Cadwell, gradually relaxing when he finally realized it wasn't Samuel. The pet's misty eyes roamed over Cadwell's face and clothes, careful not to meet his calm gaze.  
Cadwell still stood looking like he was in deep thought over something as he waited for Sam to do something.  
Sam swallowed, reading his master's mind. When he finally spoke his voice was a raspy thread, barely audible. "H-hello Master..."   
"Oh, you were conscious." It wasn't a question as Cadwell didn't spare a glance at Sam as he moved and looked in another drawer.  
"Yes Master. I am sorry Master."  
"For barely holding up?" Cadwell smiled as he found his ring and slipped it on.  
Sam slowly sat up stiffly as his master turned to him. He swallowed and prepared to get up on his badly bruised legs, wiping the blood out of his eye again.  
Cadwell clicked his tongue and turned away. "Getting bruised so easily... Is this what all older pets are like?" Sam could then hear him mumble, "Seems all you can do is spread your legs and make pretty sounds."  
The bruised pet lowered his head. Now that Cadwell had a new and better toy he was practically useless with nothing to do.  
Sam swallowed, "D... do you wish for me to help you with something Master?"  
"Not at the moment. Why? Is there something you want to offer?"  
"I am always willing to offer anything that you wish Master~." Sam smiled.  
"Mm. Stop slouching and sit up straight. You look sloppy."  
The pet straightened. "Sorry Master."  
"Sorry is just a word."  
"Yes Master." Sam lowered his eyes and slowly stood up and straightened.  
"Ah, really. You're going to have to heal faster. You don't look very presentable as of right now."  
"Yes Master. I will make sure to heal as quick as I possibly can."  
"Mhm, you're dismissed."  
Sam bowed stiffly and said, "Yes Master." Before limping off.  
~At Rhys' Bedroom A Week Or So Later~  
The young Blondie was trying to distract himself from his sadness by reading a book upside down.   
Rhys sighed when he found it hopeless and lightly dropped the book on the expensive carpet floor; starring at the embellish detail in the carpet. He let out a heavy sigh before picking the book back up.   
The young blond was playing with the cover of the book on Elite powers when a Serving Pet knocked on his door lightly.  
"...Yes?"  
The Serving Pet stepped in and bowed. "There is a package at the door for you Master Rhys. It is from Master Cadwell and he wishes for you to see it in person."  
"And what kind of package is this? Never mind. Leave."  
The Serving Pet bowed and left as Rhys got up and went to the front door.  
Just inside the door Sam was sitting in a cardboard box with a gold collar with the words "Adopt me plz" on a sign around his neck. Sam blinked and looked up a little confused and very naked.  
"Damn it Cadwell." Rhys whispered under his breath and Sam looked down. Rhys read the sign silently and faintly smiled.  
Sam glanced up at him and rasped out, "Hello Master."  
Rhys tilted his head to the side a bit and read out loud, "'Adopt me please'. Of course I will~ Come in."  
Sam got up stiffly as the collar fell off. He looked much thinner then when he was at the party.

Rhys walked along the long, rich halls glancing back at Sam the whole way to his room as the pet padded along silently and slowly.

Rhys watched as Sam rubbed his cheek gently and something that appeared to be skin tone makeup smudged off.

"...Go wash up and meet me in my room."

He head a quiet, "Yes master," and Sam walking away.

~A Little Later~

There was a soft, hesitant knock upon Rhys' doors and he spoke calmly.

"Come in."

His pet had bruises almost everywhere and his throat and hips were almost black from them. Lash marks covered the top of the dark haired pet's shoulders, thighs and probably his back.

"S-sorry Master. I-I must look disgusting like this. Please, forgive me for not waiting for your answer...." Sam shied away.

Rhys pushed himself off the bed he was leaning on and walked over to his pet slowly.

Sam looked down.

Rhys brushed his fingers lightly across Sam's bruises and lash marks as he circle around the pet unhurriedly. He studied every flinch and swift rise and fall of the bruised rib cage that wheezed, not missing a thing.

He placed two ungloved fingers underneath the pet's chin and lifted his head up as Sam stood very still and looked at the wall blankly.

"Look at me."

Slowly, Sam's eyes looked at Rhys as fear flickered in.

Rhys squinted. "Are.. Are you okay?"

"Yes Master. I just...." Sam broke down, wrapping his arms around his owner tightly and sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I was so wrong! I was so wrong!"

Rhys hugged him back. "About?"

"I can't handle what I thought I was! I'm no tiger at all I'm just some stupid house cat." Sam gave a sob before continuing, "I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry. The voice keeps talking to me and I got scared! I was so scared again Master. The voice told me to kill you. It kept telling me to kill you a-and that everything would be better again after I killed you!"

Rhys stayed silent.

"Just cuz I got a class A body doesn't mean my price jumps high into the sky like it use to. I'm an old, worn out and am broken pet. I've seen my future and it isn't pretty. I'd be in a pod with most of my body gone until the day I die. All I am is a leach to your money. You don't really care who I am anymore; all you will soon care about is keeping everything running well. You won't have time for me and even if you do you'd rather like someone else right? Cadwell seems to be a favorite. That's what it keeps telling me! The voice won't stop! I-I-I just-" He dug his nails into the back of Rhys' neck. "WaNt To KiLl YoU. WhY nOt SeE wHaT pOwErS I cAn Do NoW? ? Why not LeT mE iN and SeE wHaT hOrRoRs I cAn TeAr OuT fRoM yOuR dEePeSt MiNd AnD pLuNgE yOu InTo ThEm MySeLf!"

He cried out, wailing loudly in pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop! I'Ll RiP yOuR hEaD oFf! HEh...hE, yOu WoN't GeT aAaY tHiS tImE! I wIlL KILL yOu WhOrE! No, not..." He collapsed on the floor and curled up. His body was wracked with silent sobs and shivering. "Not again. Please! I'm just.... so confused heh..heheh. that's it. I-I'm confused. I-I did it. I really did it." He giggled as he stared at his hands. "Agh! No! No stop! Damn you you bastard! That bastard pet gave me something...." He gave a throaty whine.

Rhys crouched down and put a hand on Sam's head.

The pet giggled. "But I did it. I really did it. S-she was alive..."

"She? Who is she?"

"That woman! That... whore. I remember hehe... I-I first tore her stomach open as she screamed. I flung them to the ground. I clawed her face!"

The young Blondie shuffled back a bit.

"I clawed it until there was nothing left. Then... oh then I took what she took from me. I tore her open with my nails as her blood flowed," He giggled, "down her legs! I tore her jaw and ripped out her tongue! I did it Nick~ I did it all for you~." He spoke with a large grin on his face. "You told me what you wanted me to do and I did it~. I did it aNd I lOvEd It!"

Rhys tilted his head forward, closing his eyes and muttering, "What did you do. Tha-" He opened his eyes quietly looking at Sam with a small sigh as he continued. 

"I killed them. I killed them all~. I even ate some of them~. I tore them open and drank their blood~. I loved the taste~. I loved it so much it wasn't enough. But this skin! I-it's not right!" He exclaimed and began to scratch his skin. "This isn't right!"

In that moment Blondie strolled in calmly and Rhys gave him a pleading look that told him his son was asking for help.

Instead Blondie spoke. "So, you see what Sam was before he forgot." He glanced at the pet who continued to mumble and scratch. "This happened at least fifteen times a day. That master must have given Sam something to break his program..."

"Fifteen... Can I just..." Rhys pressed down on a pressure point on Sam that caused him to sleep.

"Sometimes more. He'll be fine." Blondie patted Rhys head.

"Will he really?"

"Well... are any of use ever really fine?"

"I see your point." And Blondie left Rhys to his thoughts.

~Later~

Rhys was sitting beside Sam's sleeping form on his own bed.

Slowly Sam stirred with a soft whine and curled closer to the cool body. "Mas...ter...."

Rhys lied down facing Sam and watched him. For the last hour Sam had been stirring in and out of sleep but now it seemed like he was really walking up as he blinked and yawned a little.

Rhys moved closer. "Hi." He smiled a bit as Sam mumbled,

"Nhh...stupid Master Cadwell." Finally he was making sense.

"Are you okay now?"

"Mm, yes sir. I think Master Samuel's pet gave me something weird."

Rhys hummed and pressed his lips together and watched Sam slowly wake.

"Still sorry," Sam snuggled into Rhys' chest.

The young Blondie draped an arm around Sam.

"I missed you~." Sam smirked, his personality flipping in one second.

"Did you now?" Rhys spoke in a teasing voice with a smirk. "Certainly didn't seem like it at that party."

One of Sam's nimble hands sneaked down. "But I really did Master~."

Rhys pulled his hand away. "You're not getting me that easily."

Sam pouted and rubbed his leg against Rhys, giving a little moan.

The Blondie raised a brow but smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips.

The pet whined and rolled on top, grinding and kissing Rhys a little differently then before he went to Cadwell.

He rocked his hips back and forth, moaning.

Rhys broke the kiss and panted lightly.

Sam cried out a little and gave his master a lustful look as he grounded and moved harder against his Master. "Master~ please~," He begged. "I'm so hot and wet for you~."

Rhys was trying had not to smile at his begging pet. He looked so cute when he was begging.

The pet whined, nipping and sucking on Rhys' sweet spot as he slipped his hands under the Blondie's shirt. With skilled hands he had Rhys out of his shirt and began to tease Rhys' chest with his mouth.

Rhys moaned and slightly arched off the bed. It had been too long since he had Sam's skilled mouth touch him.

Sam tugged on his pants with a whine, asking for a yes silently.

Rhys switched their positions and smirked down on his flustered pet, grinding down on him slowly,

"Master~ please." Sam begged airly. "I'm so hot and wet right now I just want to cum so badly~."

Rhys felt pride and joy to see his pet beg under him and ran a hand up his chest as he kissed and nipped his sweet spot moving down his slim chest making the pet mew.

The Blondie chuckled and murmured, "Does it not hurt?"

"A little."

Rhys' eyebrows furrowed slightly but he continued on, quickly discarding his pants and underwear.

"But I still wanna be a good little pet~." Sam mewed as he slipped his hand into Rhys' underwear and pawed at his balls. 'Even if this may be my last time.' Sam thought to himself, not knowing Rhys could still hear him.

Rhys rolled his eyes and flashed one of those lazy smiles at his pet, making his heart flutter.

Sam tugged Rhys' balls playfully and smiled.

Rhys groaned as smile faded and his hands caressed the soft side of Sam's and stroked his cheekbone. Leaning down he kissed Sam gently before deepening it and moaning.

Sam pressed his thumb into the slit of Rhys' cock, purring and kissing back gently as darkness slowly drowned his mind.

Rhys pulled away with a soft groan, murmuring something about being glad that Sam was back.

The pet pouted. "Did I do something wrong Master?"

Rhys shook his head and lied down beside Sam.

Sam gave a small "Oh," and rubbed the back of his neck sadly and snuggled close, letting Rhys rest the side of his head on the least bruised place of his chest.

"I'm sorry if I said something or did something bad Master... I just.... don't understand a lot... and I'm not afraid to die Master. I'm fine with death, really! You don't have to keep putting it off just for me."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. Yet." 

Sam tried to swallow back the growing fear of the simple word 'yet'. "I've done plenty wrong."

"...Ah, that's right," but Rhys just shrugged and cuddled with his pet.

"And... You don't really want me. I know that Master..."

Rhys was silent for a second before he gasped loudly and sat up, making Sam jolt and curl away to protect himself.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Just... stay right here."

Sam was silent as his master hurried to get dress and ran out the bedroom door, coming back in slowly a few minutes later with a sheepish smile as he sat on the bed.

He completely forgot that they were in 'his' bedroom. How silly.

Sam slowly sat up and tilted his head.

"Do you... actually want to be my pet?" 

Sam couldn't help but tackle Rhys off the bed in a loud burst of sobs. "YES! Yes Master! Yes please!"

"Why?" Rhys asked as his brow furrowed and he ignored the dull pain in the back of his head.

"D-do you not understand what it means to me Master?" The dark haired pet asked as he club tightly. "Master for you to be my master with a pet ring or collar I do not have to worry about flirting with other masters to be sold. I do not have to worry about death. I don't have to worry about a lot of things Master! I want to be only yours."

Rhys smiled and kissed him quickly before getting out from under Sam and opening a drawer, pulling out the new collar.

"I know I'm a stupid old pet and I mess up everything somehow but I just want to try and have a little bit of happiness if I can help it."

"Hmm. Then you..."Rhys paused as he clipped the new collar on, watching it seamlessly form to Sam's neck. "You are mine, and only mine." He locked it in place and then kissed him roughly in a show of dominance. "Got that?"

"Yes. Yes Master." Sam hugged him tightly and grounded himself against him. "Now I really want you Master~." He whined.

Rhys smirked and began to kiss him roughly while sliding his own hand down and teasing at Sam's hole.

Sam gave a whimper of pain. "Mm... Maybe I should leave the mounting for when I'm healed." He warned as he winced in pain.

"Mm~ And you're okay over here?" Rhys purred as his hand moved around and stroked Sam slowly.

Sam shuttered "Y-yeah, but shouldn't I pleasure you first Master~?" He cooed as his own hand pulled Rhys' belt out and slipped in Rhys' pants, tugging him lightly.

Rhys tilted his head back slightly as his eyes fell close and a soft moan slipped past his lips.

"Oh~?" Sam grinned as he picked up Rhys' belt and wrapped it around his hand. "Shall we make some then~?"

"W-What?"

"Oh Master Cadwell taught me some new tricks that he said you'd love~."

~Some hours later~

Sam purred and rubbed Rhys' now very sore body who was muttering about being dizzy. The pet snickered quietly before speaking,

"Was that good Master~?'

Rhys laughed weakly, "Shut up," and draped an arm over his dark haired pet.

Sam hummed softly with a small yet proud smile. "So did Master Cadwell teach me well~?"

"Hmm... lemme think about it." Rhys mumbled. 

"Oh~?" The dark haired pet gave Rhys' bruised butt a light pinch. 

Rhys in return gave a little pained groan and got "revenge" by pinching Sam's arm. 

"Ah!" Sam chuckled. "What a naughty Master~."

Sam'z voice made Rhys want to melt a little but instead he stuck his tongue out at Sam like the child he was. 

Sam nipped his ear and purred out, "You know one place we haven't done yet~?"

"Hmm.. tell me." Rhys smiled lazily. 

"The shower~."

The Blondie looked his pet straight in the eyes, appearing dead serious, "I can't move without anything hurting."

"Mm~," Sam moaned softly. "And what if I told you your little pet is horny as hell and wants to get fucked really hard in his ass~?" He asked in a husky voice.

Rhys smirked as he leaned in close.

"And has a plug~?" Sam added with a sexy purr.

"Well, I would ask him if he knew how to masturbate then tell him to go do it since doesn't seem likely that I will be able to help with his problem any time soon."

Sam frowned dramatically. "But he's a pet master~."

"Sounds like his problem, not mine~." Rhys cooed back.

" So I can't show off while you at least in the shower?" He asked sweetly with a child like pout pets were well known for.

Rhys incoherently mumbled an answer.

"Hmm~?" The dark haired pet pressed his stirring cock against the blond's side.

"'M tired..."

Sam whined. Clearly that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

'I won't be able to do anything.' Came Rhys' soothing warm voice in Sam's mind.

"Later~?" Sam asked in a meek voice as he gave Rhys his jade green puppy dog eyes.

"Mm..." Rhys grunted and Sam gave another low wine.

"You're fault," Rhys mumbled sleepily.

Sam chuckled. "Sure Master," and curled around the smaller man, making him suddenly fall asleep again.

"Mm," Sam hummed and curled one hand around the collar and snuggled close for a little more sleep as well.


End file.
